Always and Forever
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Sequel to One and Only. After Ron, Hermione, and Harry graduate. All the way through the summer and then their lives together. R&R. RWHG. HPGW. Other ships. Read to find out.
1. Marriages, Engagements, and New Business

**a/n: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I put this story up but there was a writer's block issue and then just a busy summer. But here's the chapter now! **

**I was planning on making this a story full of one shots that were important things in their lives but there was still so much that I had to write in this story so it's just going to be a long story! I hope you all are happy!**

**So a few things to catch up on, they graduated, Ron proposed, Harry gave Ginny a promise ring, the four live in apartments across the hall from each other and their apartments are like the Friends ones, and they all have new jobs!**

**Hope you enjoy,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**Marriages, Engagements, and New Businesses**

Shaking, Hermione awoke wondering what that earthquake-like feeling she had was. She opened her eyes to see Ron staring over her with a concerned look on his face. It took her a second to realize where she was. The unfamiliar room registered in her mind as her and Ron's bedroom in the flat that they had purchased together. Slowly the dream she had came back to her. She was at the bookstore with a Ministry person for the final checkup. He was going over the place when all of a sudden books just started to fall from the shelves and they all landed in a heap on the floor. The Ministry person then turned to her with a glare and told her that the bookshop would never open.

It seemed silly now but it had scared her. Hermione sat up and rested her head against the headboard of the queen size bed she and Ron shared. Sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked again. Hermione realized then that Ron had been shaking her awake and that was the earthquake-like feeling she had.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Hermione said. "I know it's stupid but I just have this feeling that things are going to go bad today and the bookshop isn't going to open."

"It's not stupid." Ron assured her. "But everything is going to go fine." He looked over her shoulder at the clock that read five am. "Come on, I'll make you some coffee." He took Hermione's hand and led her out of the room. In the kitchen Hermione sat down at the circular kitchen table and rested her head in her hands while Ron made coffee.

"I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong today. Books? A bookstore? It's been done before. There are plenty of bookstores. Why did I think that this was a good idea?" She complained into her hands.

"Hermione." Ron said, sitting down at the table next to her and putting a cup of coffee in front of her. "For practically a year we've been working on this bookstore idea and you're even going to have your own book in there. It's a brilliant idea because people read, Mione it's going to be a huge success." Hermione didn't respond for a second. She stared into her coffee, without drinking it. Suddenly her head shot up with a smile.

"Coffee. Ron you're brilliant! Coffee." She repeated, not explaining herself.

"Coffee?" Ron questioned. "How am I brilliant?"

"We could sell coffee at R and H Books. It's perfect. They could buy coffee and read the books they bought! I could put a table or two outside and then there's still a ton of counter space where we could put stools. What do you think?" Hermione smiled at Ron but his face looked the complete opposite.

"I think it's a really great idea but maybe we should wait until the bookshop gets going?" Ron suggested.

"No, we could do it this morning. Right before the Ministry person comes." Hermione said, waiting for Ron to smile and agree but his face was still in a frown.

"Hermione, love, I think it's a really great its just that, there really isn't money to do that with right now." Ron admitted. He felt completely horrible saying it and ruining her idea but they really didn't have money to add this onto the bookshop. He waited for her reaction to change but surprisingly it stayed the same.

"I know we can't afford to add that on, trust me, but what I was thinking was transfiguring things into tables and chairs. We have a lot of coffee here." At this point she got up and walked over to a cabinet, taking out can after can of coffee. Her mother had bought stuff for their new apartment and apparently she had shopped so that they would have enough food for months. She had definitely taken into account Hermione's love of coffee to get her started in the morning.

Hermione had five large cans of coffee mix when she finally got all of the coffee out of the cabinet. She then proceeded to go to another cabinet and take out Styrofoam cups.

"Good Ol' Mum thinks of everything." Hermione said with a smile while she pulled out three packages of the cups. "See, we just have to be resourceful. And Harry and Ginny have some too. I don't think they need all of those cups. And in the back room at the bookshop, there's a bunch of old furniture that I was going to throw away but I could transfigure that stuff." Ron watched in amazement as Hermione moved across the kitchen, planning things. He was very impressed that she had figured all of this out without it costing them a thing. "What do you think?"

"Wow." Was all that Ron could say. She stopped and smiled at him. "I think it sounds brilliant." He finally said. He stood up and pulled her into his arms. She smiled up at him and met their lips together. When they parted he took her hand. "Come here." He said. She didn't talk as she followed him past the couch in the living room and too the big window in their apartment that looked out onto the city of London. He took her around to the smaller window on the side, which he opened and began to climb out onto the balcony right outside of their window. They had put a few lawn chairs out there to hang out. Ron sat down in one and pulled Hermione onto his lap. "Look." He pointed at the sun in the distance, slowly making it's way up in the sky. Hermione settled comfortably in his arms as they watched the sunrise.

xxx

"Well, Miss Granger, everything seems to be up to shape here. Selling coffee was a brilliant idea. I think you have a very profitable business on your hands." The Ministry person said. Hermione smiled and squeezed Ron's hand, happily.

They had added three stools to the extra space at the counter and two tables outside, each with four chairs. The place actually looked complete now that it sold coffee.

"Good luck with the business." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and then tore it off. "Here you go Miss Granger." He smiled at them and picked up his briefcase and left. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile on her face and squealed before jumping into his arms. He held her and then kissed her. Harry and Ginny smiled for the happy couple.

"This is so great!" Ginny commented. "Ooo do you know what we should do? We should have Neville and Luna over for a sort of celebration, tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Hermione said as Ron let her down.

"Alright," Ginny said excitedly, "Harry and I will go pick up some butterbeer and then stop by Luna and Neville's, they sent us a letter yesterday telling us their new address. You guys can make something for us to eat tonight." She smiled. "We'll see you later." Ginny called happily as she pulled Harry out of R and H Books and down the street. Hermione turned to Ron with a smile on her face and jumped back into his arms.

"Can you believe it? This place is actually going to open!" She exclaimed.

"I know." Ron smiled at her. He kissed her and then pulled away abruptly. Then he let her down. "Well, we have a lot of work to do." He said, heading for the door slowly in the hope that she would catch on to his teasing. Hermione laughed and cut him off before he got to the door. She pushed him onto the couch and fell with him.

"I think we could spare a few minutes." Hermione said.

"Yeah, a few." Ron said before taking her lips with his.

xxx

Hermione placed a bowl of chips on the kitchen table, as there was a knock on their door.

"I got it!" Ron said, rushing towards the door to let Neville and Luna in.

"Hey." Hermione said to her company.

"Hello." Luna said as a dreamy smile crossed her face. "You're place is lovely."

"Thank you Luna." Hermione smiled.

"Hi." Neville said. "Wow, this is a nice place." He said, looking around.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled again. Harry and Ginny had gotten up from the couch when Ron got up and now they were saying hello to Neville and Luna.

"Wow, you have a teli-vision?" Neville asked when Ron led them to sit down.

"Yup." Ron said. "It's the most amazing thing and it doesn't even use magic." He explained.

"You have to be careful around these things." Luna said. "There are these little static bugs that will electrocute you if your not careful." Hermione concealed a smile but didn't say anything. She they tried not to laugh as she saw the three guys look at the TV again with curiosity.

"Come look out on the balcony. You can see practically all of London." Hermione said. She led them through the window and out onto the balcony.

"Wow this is amazing." Neville said as he looked down at the dozens of lights beneath them.

"Yeah it is." Harry said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I don't know why we let them have this place without a fight." He complained to Ginny. Ginny smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Because the bedrooms in our place are bigger." Ginny smiled at him. Harry shrugged and decided that that was a good enough reason.

"Well what do you say we have some butterbeers and get the celebration started?" Ron asked, climbing through the window.

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione agreed. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they went back into the apartment. Everyone took seats in the living room to sit around and talk.

"So, uh, have you thought about your situation for next year at all?" Ginny asked Neville and Luna.

"Situation?" Luna asked.

"Well, I mean how you'll be at Hogwarts and Neville already graduated." Ginny explained.

"Oh, yes." Luna said. She let Neville take over the explanation.

"Since I'll be working in Hogsmede at the Magical Gazette I'm just going to go over to Hogwarts after work and I also promised Professor Sprout that I would come by and help with the garden so I'll be able to see Luna a lot anyways." Neville said. He smiled at Luna, who smiled back and for once her face did not have a dreamy/lost look. Her expression was more of one in love.

"Yesterday we were looking for a place to live and Neville asked me to marry him." Luna said, still beaming but her voice held a dreamy quality to it. "I said I would and we got married right after we bought an apartment." There was a dead silence for about sixty seconds. The four receiving this news looked completely shocked. It was then, while sitting on the arm of the chair Ron was in, that Hermione noticed a gold band around the ring finger of each of their left hands. It wasn't that they weren't happy for the couple but more in shock, considering that Luna was seventeen and Neville was eighteen and they had ELOPED!

"Y-you eloped?" Ginny finally asked. Neville and Luna nodded.

"It was sudden but I've never felt this way before about anyone." Luna said. "I've never felt so happy." Hermione and Ginny could understand how Luna felt because they too had found someone who made them feel like that.

"When I told Gran, she flipped but she's still happy for us. And Luna's dad really likes me so he was happy." Neville said.

"Well congratulations!" Hermione said, she got off of the arm of the chair and gave each of them a hug. Luna seemed surprised at the gesture but she was still happy that there were more people celebrating the union.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Ginny said. "I'm really happy for you two." She followed Hermione and gave them hugs. Ron and Harry stood up to shake their hands.

"Well I guess we have a lot more to celebrate." Harry said. He picked up his butterbeer. "To Neville and Luna." He said. "Congratulations on your marriage and I hope you have a wonderful life together." Everyone else picked up their butterbeers.

"And congratulations to Hermione for getting R and H Books together." Neville said.

"And to Hermione and Ron's engagement." Luna added. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Also to Harry and Ginny's sort-of engagement." Hermione continued.

"And to love." Ginny said.

"To marriages, engagements, and new businesses!" Ron added. They clinked their glasses together and drank. And then apparently on cue the timer on the food went off.

The six went to the table where Hermione placed the food. Neville and Luna talked about their honeymoon that they were planning for sometime in the middle of July. Ron offered time off then to Neville. After dinner they sat in front of the TV and watched some strange show on food. Oddly, it was on how starbursts were made.

Finally Neville and Luna said they had to get back to their apartment because they were furniture shopping tomorrow. They were congratulated again and told to stop by any time because they were always welcome. After Neville and Luna left, Ginny convinced Hermione to let her pick out the outfit for the first day of the bookshop and she rushed across the hall to look through her walk-in closet. Ron and Harry were watching the end of the show and Hermione had just finished cleaning so she stepped out on the balcony and watched London move by on the street beneath her. The wind picked up and she was starting to get chilly but she didn't move.

Ron joined her on the balcony a while later. He put a sweatshirt on her shoulders and then put his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Would you just elope?" Hermione asked. "I don't know if I would be able to do it without my friends or family there. I kind of feel bad because they didn't have anyone there and Luna's father didn't get to walk her down the isle and Neville's Gran never got to see him get married." Ron smiled at the always-caring side of his fiancée.

"Maybe that's how they wanted it. You and I wouldn't just elope but maybe Neville and Luna wanted to elope. They don't exactly do things the normal way. We should just be glad that they are happy now." Ron said. Hermione smiled and lightly kissed him.

"I love you." She said. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"I love you too." He said before kissing her lips.

xxx

On June 25th the paper office was open for work Hermione excitedly woke Ron up. She had opened her bookstore the previous day and things had gone well. The coffee sold great, as well as the books. For the first day the bookstore did extremely well. Even McGonagall stopped by and bought several books on Transfiguration.

Now it was the morning before the paper office was going to open and Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Wow, can you believe that the bookstore opened and now the Gazette office is opening up?" Hermione asked. Ginny had chosen Hermione's outfit for the first day of work and it turned into somewhat of a uniform for the workers of R and H Books. Black pants or skirt with a white top and black tie. Today Hermione was wearing a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt with a tie that hung loosely around her neck. She had sucked it up and put on heels with the outfit, which she was actually getting used to.

"No." Ron said. "But let's just hope that the paper is as successful as the bookshop." He had let Hermione help him pick out something to wear on his first day of work. He had on a pair of nice khaki pants and a dark blue button up shirt tucked into them.

"Oh of course it will be." Hermione assured him. She took a sip of her coffee as Harry and Ginny walked into the apartment. Harry was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and T-shirt but Ginny had on a black pencil skirt and light pink top. Harry and Ginny took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Ready for work?" Ron asked Ginny.

"Yes boss." Ginny said with a joking smile.

"Do you know what kind of articles you're going to assign today?" Harry asked.

"Well I was hoping that you would maybe come for an interview." Ron said. "An interview with the new seeker for the England team would be really good for the first issue of the paper. What do you say mate?"

"I say alright." Harry said. "You aren't the only one who thought that though. I got a letter from the Prophet, asking the same thing but of course I turned them down."

"Really?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Well then is 12 ok?" Ron asked.

"Sounds great." Harry said. "Are you going to do the interviewing?" Ron shook his head.

"No, Hannah Abbot is still the sports writer." Ron said. He watched the three people in front of him begin to protest but he cut them off. "Don't worry I'll still be doing an article. It's going to be about the paper and you guys buying the place and how I quit the Prophet. It's just to give a background on the paper. I was going to have Lupin do it but I figure that he's got a lot on his plate with Penny and it is his first article so I decided to start him off with something small. Ron reached down to the briefcase in the chair next to him and pulled out a piece of paper with names on them. "I assigned everyone their articles already. And then any big news that happens will spread through the Ministry so dad or Percy will tell me. And then, yesterday when I went to set my desk up, there was a whole bag of letters from people who knew about the Herald and the advice part so that's all set." Ron smiled, proud of himself for accomplishing all this. "And I really want to thank you guys again for this."

"It's no big deal." Ginny said. "You deserve it Ron." Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement.

After breakfast they all Apparated to their works, leaving Harry to hang out in front of the TV until 12.

Hermione reached the bookshop to see that Ellen Montgomery and Anthony Goldstein were already there, hard at work. Ellen was starting to make some coffee while Anthony was clearing off the counter.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully to her staff. They two were wearing the uniform of black pants or skirt in Ellen's case with a white shirt and black tie.

Hermione looked at her watch and noticed that it was just time to open. She used her wand to flip the sign on the door and smiled, happy for her business to be open once again. The first customer was an older witch who scanned the bookshelves for several minutes before coming up to the counter.

"Excuse me." She said to Ellen. "I was told that I could find _A House Elf's Rights_ at this bookstore."

"The book doesn't come out until next week." Ellen said. "But the author of that book owns this bookstore."

"Is she here?" The lady asked with interest. Ellen nodded as Anthony took his cue and went into the backroom, which Hermione was organizing, to get Hermione. Hermione walked out of the back room nearly a second later with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, sticking her hand out for the lady to shake.

"Helen Williams." The lady said with a smile. "My son works for the publishing company and told me about the book. He brought his own copy home and I read it. I assumed it would be in the store now so I could have my own copy."

"Well I still have to sign some papers and the book is also being sent out to other book store but I'm flattered that you came here." Hermione said.

"I also heard about your new bookstore from my son. I am very impressed that at such a young age you have accomplished all this." Helen said.

"Well I've had a lot of support from my fiancée and ever since I was fourteen I've been fighting for House Elves' rights." Hermione explained.

"I myself have always been a huge supporter of House Elves rights. I just never thought to write a book to get attention for it." Helen said. Hermione smiled.

"I can't take all the credit for that. I was about ready to give up on it when I thought no one cared but then my fiancée gave me the idea to write a book." Hermione said.

"This fiancée of yours sounds like a good man." Helen said.

"He's the best." Hermione smiled. "He's actually the editor at the Magical Gazette down the road."

"Ron Weasley is your fiancée?" Helen asked.

"You've heard of him?" Hermione asked.

"My son-in-law, Marty Hayes, was telling me about the Magical Gazette." Helen explained. "I was impressed that someone stood up to David O'Connell. My poor son applied for a job at the Prophet but O'Connell turned him down and he ended up working at the publishing company. He loves it there now but he was devastated after the Prophet turned him down. I've never forgiven the Prophet."

"All they're looking for is what's good for the Prophet, not for the Prophet's readers." Hermione said. Helen nodded.

"That is exactly what I say." Helen said with a smile. "I haven't read the Prophet in fifteen years. And now I think I will start reading the Magical Gazette." Hermione smiled.

"I'd say that that's a smart choice." Hermione said. Helen looked at her watch.

"I have a few errands to run today but I would really like to talk to you more. Would it be ok if I stopped by here tomorrow?" Helen asked.

"Sure." Hermione responded happily. "It was really great to meet you."

"And a pleasure meeting you." Helen said. She left as Hermione started back to her office with a smile on her face. The conversation had really made her happy about the book and the bookstore. She and Ron _had_ accomplished a lot and there were other people noticing.

When it was Hermione's turn to take her hour lunch break she stopped back off at the flat and got something for her and Ron to eat before heading to the Gazette office. She walked in to see Susan Bones furiously scribbling on paper and a bag of letters by her.

"Hi Susan." Hermione said.

"Hey Hermione. Ron's in his office. Sorry I can't talk right now but ever since the news of the Gazette spread people have been owling like crazy about everything. I'm starting to think that _I_ might need a secretary." Susan said in one breath.

"Well good luck." Hermione said before starting up the stairs of the Gazette office. She looked in each room as she passed. In the ad room Justin Finch-Fletchley and Padma Patil were working hard over dozens of papers, drawing up ads with a few other people Hermione didn't know to well. In the photography room, there was one person in there who was printing her pictures. Hermione figured that the other two were on assignment or at lunch. In the spell column room, the people with their own column (including Neville who had his Herbology column) were flipping through books and taking notes. And lastly in the reporters' room there was only Ginny and Hannah. Ginny was answering letters while Hannah was writing things down and referring to a piece of paper. Hermione assumed it to be Harry's interview since he had finished up nearly an hour ago and came to see the bookshop. He had mentioned something odd about her but he just thought it was the pressure of the first article. Hermione agreed with him. She also figured that the rest of the reporters were on assignment.

Finally Hermione got to Ron's office. He was going over a piece of paper and biting on the end of the quill. Hermione quietly approached and passed the golden plaque on the door declaring Ron's editor title. Hermione watched as Ron put the paper down and took the quill out of his mouth. He then scribbled something out and wrote something over it. He didn't notice Hermione there until she made a throat clearing noise.

"Hello love." He said, leaning over his desk to give her a kiss. Despite him looking furious over the paper he was scribbling on, he had a smile on his face now.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"This is so great! It's just like the Herald but better!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled for him.

"I talked to this lady today and she hates the Prophet too. I told her about the Gazette and she said she heard about it from Marty Hayes, her son-in-law…" Hermione explained about the Helen and what she said.

"Wow, the book isn't even out and you have a fan." Ron said when she finished telling him.

"It's really great. I actually thought I was the only one who cared." Hermione said.

"I did too." Ron said.

"Hey." Hermione protested and hit Ron on the arm.

"I'm just kidding. Someone out there, besides you, must care about them." Ron said.

"You know," Hermione started as she unpacked the food, "I think in some weird way that was a nice thing."

"Yes, I suppose it was." Ron laughed.

They started to eat their lunch as Ron explained how the article he was writing.

"Do things seem too easy?" Ron asked after he finished talking about the article. .

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I mean opening the bookstore and starting the Gazette up." Ron said. "It seems too simple. The bookstore opened and it's successful and now this is open and everything is just like the Herald."

"All of the hard stuff was this past year, getting it open and getting everything together. That was the hard stuff. And don't worry there will definitely be some hard stuff along the way." Hermione assured him.

"Well that makes me feel so comforted." Ron joked. He smiled at Hermione and leaned in for a kiss. She met her lips with his and they spent a good portion of their lunch hour like that.

**a/n: I hoped you like it! I'll put another one up this weekend! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

**Lots of love,  
Kylie **


	2. Baby Surprises

**a/n: Hey! Another chapter! So I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! About the next update it will probably be in two weeks but I'll be updating with two chapters! Um... I can't think of anything else to say so I will let you read the chapter.**

**Love always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**Baby Surprises**

A few days after both businesses were open and working hard to keep open Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny sat on the balcony outside of Ron and Hermione's talking. It was Saturday night and they had all gone out to dinner to celebrate the success of the businesses and Hermione's choice to write more books (Helen had convinced her to write more). Now they were hanging out on the balcony. Harry and Ginny were seated in one lawn chair. Ginny's head was resting on Harry's chest. Both had changed out of the clothes they wore to dinner and were now wearing sweatpants (or shorts for Ginny) and t-shirts to relax in. Ron was sitting in another lawn chair wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt. Hermione was sitting on the ledge of the balcony wearing a pair of gray capris and another one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons t-shirts.

"I can't believe Fleur still hasn't had the baby." Hermione said. "Yesterday when your mum came into the bookshop she said that Fleur's due date was Thursday and she still hasn't had the baby yet."

"I wonder how long it's going to be." Ginny said. "I really can't wait to be Aunt Ginny." Ron laughed.

"I think it will be any minute now. She looks about ready to pop." Ron said.

"Says the man who used to drool whenever he saw her." Hermione said with a frown in Ron's direction.

"Well in Ron's defense she does really look about to pop for lack of a better term." Harry said.

"Oh shut up _'Arry_." Ginny said. Both girls looked annoyed. Harry and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, to change the topic." Ron said. "Neville and Luna seem happy. He's taken the third week in July off for their honeymoon."

"I just can't believe they eloped." Ginny said. "I mean, she's still in Hogwarts and he had just asked her to marry him that day."

"Well it's Neville and Luna. They're so different that they're perfect for each other. And now that I think about it, it doesn't seem all that surprising for those two." Harry said.

"Eh, I guess that's true." Hermione said. She still could not get over the fact that they got married without any family there. Before anyone else could speak an owl approached them and crashed into the window. "Oh my!" Hermione said as she carefully lifted Errol off of the ground. Errol seemed unharmed as he shook it off and brandished the letter for the four to see. Ginny took it off and read aloud.

"Fleur is in labor. Meet us at St. Mungo's. Love mum." Ginny read.

"Did I call that or what?" Ron asked with a half laugh.

"Let's go." Hermione laughed. She started through the window with everyone else following closely behind. Hermione slipped on flip-flops and lent a pair to Ginny in order to save time. They never bothered to change out of their sweatpants as the four rushed out the front door and down nearly a zillion flights of stairs they made it onto the London street. It didn't occur to Hermione until just then that they could've Apparated but it was too late as they headed in the direction of the hospital, they lived close enough anyways.

"I'm going to be an uncle." Hermione heard Ron cheer as they got close to the Hospital.

After a lot of turns in hallways and an annoyed receptionist, they made it to the waiting room where the Weasley family was waiting.

"Am I an Aunt yet?" Ginny asked as they approached.

"Not yet." Mr. Weasley said. "A half hour ago her water broke but we haven't hear anything since."

"Damn." Ginny muttered. They took seats next to Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia. Alison was nodding off on Charlie's shoulder while Penelope was asleep on Percy's. Mrs. Weasley, apparently, was in there with Bill and Fleur. They sat there and waited for at least and hour before Bill finally came out. "Am I an Aunt?" Ginny asked when she saw him.

"'Fraid not." Bill said, shaking his head. "It seems that she isn't dilated enough yet…or something. It might be a while. You all should probably go home and get some sleep."

"No way!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, we want to see our nephew." George agreed.

"I'm going to take Alison home and then I'll be back." Charlie said.

"No, I want to stay." Alison said with a yawn as she lifted her head off of Charlie's shoulder.

"I'm staying." Penelope said tiredly before Percy could say anything.

"Well I'm definitely staying." Ginny said.

"I think we all are." Hermione cut in to make it easier.

"Alright then, I let you know when something happens." Bill said before going back into the room. Penelope stood up.

"I'm going to go get some tea." She said.

"I'll come too, dear." Percy said. Alison, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, and Mr. Weasley decided to join them. Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder and smiled.

"Wow, can you believe it, first Tonks now Fleur. I wonder who's next to have a baby." Hermione said.

"Penelope." Fred answered. Ron and Hermione looked at Fred alarmed.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"We heard them talking and she looks like she is." George said with a nod.

"What did they say? How can you tell?" Ron asked.

"I have to agree." Angelina said. "I heard them too but if you look enough to notice she was wearing looser clothes and falling asleep on Percy's shoulder at…not even ten thirty."

"But why didn't she tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they aren't planning on keeping the baby." Alicia suggested. Ron and Hermione looked shocked but the others looked as if they had been thinking the same thing.

"Why wouldn't they? They are adults and they are married." Hermione said.

"But Percy and Penelope are workaholics." Ron said. "Maybe they think they don't have time for a baby." They all considered that and seemed to think it fit. Fred and George seemed bothered by this news.

"I can't believe they would do that." Fred said shaking his head. "I mean, just when we've started adding onto the Weasley family and now they're planning on getting rid of the baby."

"Wait a minute though." George said. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. What if they are going to keep it but they're keeping it a secret." They all looked at him blankly. "Oh, who am I kidding? They're not keeping it. Percy and Penelope would live at their jobs if they were allowed to. They wouldn't give it up for a baby." He frowned and Alicia put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well what if they aren't sure what to do?" Angelina suggested. "Maybe they could have it and your mum could take care of it while they're at work."

"Shhh!" Alicia exclaimed when she noticed the group coming back. The six discussing it stopped talking and tried to pretend they were sitting there normally. Hermione could help looking at Percy and Penelope as they walked to their seats. It was obvious that they were pregnant... if you really looked. Penelope was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of stretchy pants. She looked more tired than normal. Percy put an arm around her and she let her head fall on his shoulder and her eyes shut. Hermione looked and noticed Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia watching them too. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore; she had to tell Ginny. She stood up abruptly.

"I have to use the bathroom." She announced, hoping that Ginny would take the hint.

"I'll come too." Ginny said. She stood up and before she could even walk Hermione took her arm and pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. "What's going on?" Ginny asked when they finally reached the bathroom.

"Percy and Penelope are pregnant!" Hermione announced suddenly, glad to get the news off of her chest.

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise. "How do you know?"

"I didn't at first but Fred and George said something and I really looked at her when she got back. But we don't think that they're keeping the baby because they haven't told anyone!" Hermione said. Ginny looked even more shocked.

"What!" Ginny asked in alarm. Hermione explained to Ginny everything that they had discussed while everyone else was getting tea. "No. I can't believe it!" Ginny said when Hermione finished telling her.

"I don't either." Hermione said. Ginny shook her head.

"It must have been intentional if they are pregnant." Ginny assured her but as she spoke the door opened and Alison walked in.

"You know?" Alison asked, having heard what Ginny said. Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"We guessed but Fred and George heard the talking." Hermione answered.

"Really? I didn't think it was that obvious." Alison said with a frown. She looked sick and clutched her stomach.

"You have to really look to tell." Hermione said. Alison looked even paler.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, well you know." Alison said. Hermione and Ginny didn't know but nodded anyways. "I'm going to use the bathroom, excuse me." She walked around them and into a stall. Hermione and Ginny shrugged and exited the bathroom heading back to the waiting room. The two sat down where everyone was still watching Percy and Penelope. Neither seemed to notice.

Alison came back from the bathroom and took Charlie out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

Ron had been waiting for Hermione and Ginny to get back so he could tell Harry about Percy and Penelope. He didn't want it to be suspicious. He stood up.

"Well I have to…" He didn't want to use the excuse that Hermione just used. "…take a walk." He waited for Harry to say something and then when he didn't, Ron kicked him.

"Ow!" Harry complained. "I'm coming too I guess." He stood up, rubbing his knee and followed Ron out. Ron had planned on telling Harry as soon as they got out of the waiting room but they heard urgent voices that sounded familiar.

"How do Hermione and Ginny know?" Charlie's voice asked. Ron and Harry spotted Charlie and Alison around the corner talking.

"Fred and George heard them talking." Alison answered. "They must have heard us when we first got here."

"Those sneaky little–" Charlie was cut off by Alison.

"That doesn't matter." Alison said. "If they heard and they told Hermione and Hermione told Ginny then that means your mum and dad could find out before we tell them." She spoke fast as if she was worried about something.

"We should talk to Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George then." Charlie said. "Hermione and Ginny will be easy to convince but Fred and George might take some time. They live for this secret stuff."

"Anything's worth a shot. They should definitely hear it from us." Alison agreed. Ron and Harry turned away as Alison and Charlie headed in the direction of the waiting room. Ron looked confused.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Well Fred and George heard them talking and told Hermione who told Ginny who let Alison know that they knew who told Charlie who decided that they need to convince…" Even as he was talking Ron was confusing himself more than he was confusing Harry.

"What?" Harry asked when Ron had stopped saying, "who told…" Ron was about to start all over again but then he realized something.

"No, Fred and George thought they heard Percy and Penelope but it was actually Charlie and Alison. They told us while you guys were getting tea." Things were falling into place and making sense as he said it. "Hermione wanted to tell Ginny and while they were in the bathroom and Alison came in. She thought that Hermione and Ginny were talking about her but they were talking about Percy and Penelope. But this is good because that means that Percy and Penelope aren't going to give up the baby." He smiled but Harry was still very confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron explained everything that he was going to tell Harry before and then he added all of this new information so it was understood.

"So it's not Percy and Penelope who are having a baby but it's Charlie and Alison." Ron explained.

"Oh." Harry said, finally understanding. "Wow, that was confusing."

"Yeah, and we should probably set everyone straight." Ron agreed. They walked back into the waiting room, where it was deadly silent. Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia were looking at Percy and Penelope while Charlie and Alison were anxiously glancing from Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George to Mr. Weasley. Percy and Penelope didn't even notice anything.

"This is actually kind of funny." Harry whispered as he and Ron took their seats. Ron looked around and nodded, concealing a laugh.

Since Charlie and Alison had not taken Hermione, Ginny, Fred, or George out of the waiting room to talk to them, Ron and Harry assumed that they wouldn't be able to do the same without attracting Mr. Weasley's attention so they sat down and stared like everyone else. Finally after an hour of anxious glances from across the room and Bill coming out to report on no news, Mr. Weasley stood up and announced that he was going to get some more tea. Percy and Penelope agreed to go while everyone else was glued to their seats. Ron waited to see what Charlie and Alison would do. Alison stood up.

"Hermione, Ginny do you think I could talk to you in the hallways for a minute?" Alison asked. They exchanged odd looks but followed Alison out. Ron and Harry knew what was coming next so they watched Charlie.

"Uh, Fred, George I need to ask you a question – over there." Charlie said, pointing toward the other side of the room. Fred and George shrugged and followed Charlie.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked Ron and Harry in a whisper.

"It wasn't Percy and Penelope that are having a baby. It's Charlie and Alison. Fred and George made a mistake when they heard." Ron answered.

"No, it really is Percy and Penelope." Angelina said. "I saw them talking and then we heard them. They were talking about how they couldn't let anyone know." Ron and Harry looked shocked.

"So they're both having babies?" Ron asked.

"Did you ever hear the word baby come out of their mouths?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked.

"Well, when we heard Charlie and Alison talking they never said that they were pregnant. Maybe it's something else, like they're moving." Harry suggested.

"Moving?" Angelina asked. "Where?"

"What if they're going back to Romania for Charlie's work?" Ron whispered frantically. "That would upset mum. Maybe that's why they didn't want it to get to mum and dad before they told them."

"We're jumping to conclusions again." Alicia said. "We don't know if Percy and Penelope are giving up their baby and we also don't know if Charlie and Alison are moving to Romania. We shouldn't say anything unless we really know." Ron didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh of course they're moving. And they're going to break mum's heart. She was so happy that she was going to be a grandmother and then Percy and Penelope are going to tell her that they're giving up their baby because they're too obsessed with work. This is bad. Maybe I could make everything better by telling her that Hermione and I will get married tomorrow and we'll get married in the backyard of the Burrow. That should make her happy." Ron nodded, not noticing that the three people who he was conversing with were staring at him rant with wide eyes. "I'd have to get Hermione on board but maybe we can even promise her some more grandchildren soon to make up for Percy and Penelope's work addiction. And we could move into the Burrow. Yeah, she'll be happy then."

"You're really going to do that?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "But I just might have to if everyone else is going to break her heart like that. Poor mum."

"What's wrong with mum?" Fred asked as he, Charlie, and George joined them.

"You." Ron said, glaring at Charlie.

"Me? What did I do?" Charlie asked in alarm.

"Ron." Harry warned.

"Nothing." Ron muttered, knowing that he couldn't very well yell at Charlie here, then it would be an even bigger mess.

"Do you get the feeling we missed something?" George asked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ron muttered again. And he got a glare from the three of his brothers. Bill came out of the room.

"Any progress?" Angelina asked.

"No. None yet and mum's trying to calm her down in there but she's flipping out on all of the Healers." Bill answered. Fred and George chuckled, looking past Bill to see if they could look in and get a glimpse of the scene.

"Well she isn't the only one disappointing mum today." Ron said. He was obviously still upset at this. First he thought Percy and Penelope weren't going to keep their baby and now he thought Charlie and Alison were going to move to Romania. This would really upset his mum.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked him. Both Angelina and Alicia hit Ron on the arm.

"Nothing." Ron muttered again.

"Anyways." Bill said. "It might be a while. Are you guys all right out here? It's already midnight."

"We're fine. But you should go back and make sure Fleur's ok." Alicia said.

"And when you come back, bring our nephew with you." George instructed him. Bill nodded and went back into the room. Fred and George followed him to the door to listen but as they opened they all could here Fleur without getting close.

"What ez taking so long? Eef someone comes in ere to 'ave a baby ze stupid Healers should let zem 'ave a baby!" Fleur yelled. Everyone suppressed laughs except for Fred and George were laughing hysterically. Alison walked into the room, followed by Hermione and Ginny. They smiled as if they had news. Ron was glaring because he was wondering how Ginny could think that Charlie and Alison moving to Romania and breaking their mother's heart was cause for smiling. They sat down and Hermione looked at Ron as if she wanted to tell Ron something but couldn't.

For another two hours they sat in that waiting room. With the exception of getting up for bathroom breaks one at a time no one moved. There was a lot of awkward staring between everyone and finally after Ron saw Charlie and Alison whispering together, he couldn't take it anymore. Ron waited for Mr. Weasley to use the bathroom again and then he angrily stood up.

"Are you moving back to Romania?" He asked.

"What?" Charlie and Alison asked at the same time.

"Are you moving back to Romania?" Ron repeated in an angered huff. "Is that what you don't want mum and dad to know before you tell them?"

"Ron." Hermione started but Ron wasn't listening.

"And you two, are you having a baby or not? Because if there are, there's ways around it. You don't have to give it up because of work. I'm sure mum could take care of it while you guys are at work." Ron looked at the four in question. Penelope and Alison were looking at Ron through tired eyes and Charlie and Percy were awake enough to look confused. Angelina jumped in to help Ron out.

"Fred, George and I heard you two talking about how you couldn't let anyone know and then there was an assumption that you were giving the baby up because of work. And then Ron and Harry heard you two talking and then there was an assumption that you were moving to Romania and you didn't want anyone to know." Angelina said.

"Well we were going to wait to tell everyone and we wanted to tell mum and dad first." Charlie started.

"Oh, just go to Romania." Ron said grumpily as he fell into his seat.

"We're not moving to Romania." Alison said.

"You aren't?" Ron asked.

"No." Charlie said. "We're having a baby. We would have told everyone sooner but we thought we would wait until Bill and Fleur had their baby."

"Really?" Ron asked. "I'm going to be an uncle again, and you're staying here?" Charlie and Alison nodded.

"You would have known if you just waited." Hermione said with a laugh. "It's Charlie and Alison that are having the baby, not Percy and Penelope. Fred and George heard wrong."

"No we didn't." Fred said.

"We know it was Percy and Penelope that we heard." George said. Everyone turned to look at Percy and Penelope.

"We were going to wait too." Penelope said. "But since Fred and George heard us talking I guess we might as well tell everyone that we're pregnant too."

"Are you keeping it?" Harry asked immediately.

"Of course we are." Percy said. "We've been trying for a while now and we've already got our work situation figured out." Harry gave Ron an "I told you so" look.

"And even if we didn't plan on it we would still keep it." Penelope assured them.

"So no one's going to Romania or giving up a baby." Alicia said to double-check.

"Right." Said the voices of the soon to be parents.

"I'm going to be an aunt…again!" Ginny exclaimed. She jumped up and hugged two of her brothers and their wives.

"Next time," Ron started, "Could you tell us before we start to assume things?" Everyone laughed and then they followed Ginny to congratulate the soon to be parents.

"This is awesome!" Fred said.

"We get two nieces or nephews at one time." George laughed. Just then Mr. Weasley walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked. But Bill burst out of the room just then.

"It's twins!" He announced. "When they checked they didn't see the second one! We have a boy and a girl!"

"Twins?" Everyone was excitedly talking now and congratulating Bill.

"Alexis Arthur Weasley and Cecilia Molly Weasley!" Bill informed everyone.

"Can we see our niece and nephew?" Fred and George asked.

"The Healer said two at a time so dad can come in and then we'll go by age so Charlie and Alison and so on." Bill said. He excitedly led Mr. Weasley through the doors to show off his son and daughter. Everyone else hung back in their seats. It was now two fifteen a.m and the Weasley family had two more members.

"Can you believe it twins?" Ron asked Hermione, excitedly.

"I know. There sure are a lot of baby surprises today." Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed him. They sat and waited for everyone to go see the babies. Finally they were able to go in once George and Angelina got back. Bill led them into a hospital room where Fleur was lying in a bed looking tired, with two babies in her arms. Bill handed Hermione and Ron each one. Hermione held Alexis in her arms as Ron held Cecilia. They looked the same, down to every freckle on their little noses.

"Look at them, they're so little." Ron said.

"I know, they are." Hermione said. They were able to hold the babies a little longer before telling Fleur to feel better. They decided that they would head back to their flat because it was getting late.

"I'm Uncle Ron now." Ron told Hermione proudly when they were back in their flat.

"Time for bed _Uncle Ron_." Hermione yawned as she walked toward their bedroom.

"Sleep?" Ron asked. "I can't sleep. I'm too excited. We should go out and buy them toy wands or something." He looked over to see Hermione asleep on the couch. Ron chuckled slightly and lifter his bride to be into his arms and carried her to their room to get some sleep. He brushed her hair from her eyes and pulled the covers around her before kissing her forehead and settling next to her.

**a/n: What did you think? I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn;t too confusing. I wanted to make a big thing at the hospital so I decided to have everyone hear things and assume so it was a mystery until the end. **

**Kylie **


	3. Forever and Ever Babe

**A/n: hey guys. It's been two weeks, like I said. I'm still working on the fourth chapter but no worries, it will be up tomorrow. Thank you all of my reviewers! **

**I don't know how long this story is going to be but I've started planning it out and I'm up to fifty, and there are going to be so much more so I hope you all are happy. **

**hmmm... I can't think of anything else so you can continue on with the story... **

**Always and Forever **

**Forever and Ever Babe**

Ron and Harry walked down the street of Diagon Alley. They were headed toward the Quidditch shop to get stuff for Harry's new job. His practice and match uniforms had been sent to him and he had his new broom but there were still a few Quidditch related things he needed.

It was the last day in June and the next day was a big day for both of the guys. The first issue of the Gazette was coming out and it was Harry's first day at practice. Ron had offered to go with Harry while Hermione and Ginny made dinner at the flat. They had invited Fred, George and their fiancées over for dinner because they had promised and also because they needed to get caught up on the wedding. While they were at Hogwarts Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia had done a lot of planning and since the four were involved in the wedding they needed to know.

Ron and Harry exited the Quidditch Shop and started down the street of Diagon Alley. They were discussing how Harry's first practice might go as they picked up the bottle of wine the girls asked them to get and then went through the Leaky Cauldron to get back to their flats. They would have Apparated but when they left Hermione and Ginny had been very impatient with them because they had not been helping. They decided they would walk back in the hope that the girls would be done with the cooking by the time they got there.

As they were walking through London to get to their flat they past a store advertising a wedding display in their window. Ron stopped a minute to look at it, thinking of Hermione as he did. He was going to be married to her. There was no official date set or anything but he proposed and she said yes. It had really just hit him now, although he had proposed over a week ago. He smiled and started walking on again.

"Nervous?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Ron asked. Harry nodded in the direction of the window. "Oh." Ron said. "No. I'm just glad she said yes."

"Did you really have doubts about that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah actually." Ron said. "I was afraid that she would think we were too young. We're only eighteen and will probably only be nineteen by the time we get married."

"Eh, what does it matter? Age is only a number." Harry said. "…according to Ginny." Ron laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like something Ginny would say." He said with a chuckle. The conversation was dropped as the two started back to the flat where Hermione and Ginny were cooking dinner. Ron couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had any doubts about saying yes. He pushed the thought aside and followed Harry up the stairs.

"Oh, good you're back. Did you get the wine?" Hermione asked when Ron entered, Harry had gone to put his stuff away in his flat. Hermione and Ginny had the table made bigger and set it with 8 places. Now they were adding wine glasses to it. Ron put the bottle on the counter and wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her. When they finally pulled away from the kiss Hermione had a smile on her face. "You should come home like this more often." She said, surprised by this greeting but still happy with it.

"Just make sure I'm not here." Ginny said. She had a grimace on her face. She started toward the door. "I'll be back." She left them alone in their flat.

"So what was that for?" Hermione asked, taking the wine bottle of the counter.

"What?" Ron said innocently. "Can I not come home and say hello to my beautiful fiancée?" He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"No, of course you can. You're perfectly entitled to come home and say hello." Hermione said with a smile. She placed the wine bottle on the table and slid her arms around Ron's middle. "So am I." She whispered bringing her lips to his and lightly touching them.

"Hello." Ron said quietly as Hermione captured his lips with hers. Unfortunately there was a knock on the door just then. They parted, thinking it was their guests but the door opened and Ginny walked in.

"I was just warning you that I was coming in." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione glared. "Well I can see I'm very wanted in here." She said with obvious sarcasm. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks to say that they would continue this later. Ron walked over to the oven to see what was cooking because whatever it was smelt good. Harry joined them in the flat and picked up a piece of bread from the basket on the table. Ginny slapped it out of his hands as Hermione shooed Ron away from the oven. Ron and Harry grabbed a soda from the fridge and had a seat on the couch, turning on the television.

Soon there was a knock on the door and this time it was the four who were invited. The food was cooked so everyone settled around the table after Fred and George made a joke about how everything was so formal. Conversation picked up and it started with Harry's job and then went onto the wedding topic.

"The rehearsal dinner is Friday night and the wedding is on Saturday." Fred told them. (It was Wednesday)

"And the wedding is at this place up in Nottingham. It's called the Grassy Hill Lodge." Fred said. Angelina nodded and then informed them all about the place where Fred and Angelina were going to get married. Then she described what her dress looked like, Alicia's Maid of Honor dress, and then the bride's maid's dresses.

"Alison, Penelope, and Alicia have already gotten theirs fitted and I've set up an appointment with Madam Tiffany tomorrow for you two to try your dresses on. Fleur is going to come with us, since she's no longer pregnant." Angelina explained.

"Are Alexis and Cecilia going to go too?" Ginny asked.

"I think Fleur said she was bringing them since Bill is working. But they're only a couple days old and just came home yesterday so they might stay at the Burrow with your mum." Angelina answered. Ginny was very exited about being an aunt and being able to spoil her niece and nephew. And now there were two more on the way.

"What time should we meet at Madam Tiffany's?" Hermione asked.

"The appointments at two. Can you get out of work?" Angelina asked.

"I don't know, can I have the afternoon off boss?" Ginny asked Ron. Ron looked as if he were considering it.

"Well since the first issue is coming out tomorrow…eh, I don't know." He looked sincere for a second then he smiled. "I'm just kidding. Yeah, you can."

"I'm going to have to talk to my boss too but I think I can make it." Hermione joked. They laughed.

"Great." Angelina smiled. She turned to Ron and Harry. "Fred's already gotten your tuxes and they're at our flat now."

"Ok." They nodded. It didn't really bother them, what they wore.

"On Friday, we'll meet you at the restaurant for the rehearsal dinner and then on Saturday we'll meet you at our flat. From there we'll be going to the Grassy Hill Lodge." Angelina said.

"Remember, no lace Ron." Fred joked. Ron glared at him and refrained from throwing a piece of bread at Fred.

"So, what do you say we pop in a movie?" George asked, pushing his empty plate away from him.

"Oh, I've got a movie!" Ginny exclaimed. She jumped up and went over to the shelf where Ron and Hermione kept their DVD's and pulled _The Wedding Date_ off of the shelf. Ron jumped up in protest.

"No, we're not watching that!" He said. He took _Anchorman_ off of the shelf. "We're going to watch this." He and Ginny were glaring at each other.

"No, we're watching this." Ginny insisted.

"No–" Ron started but Fred and George joined in on the fighting.

"This is what happens when you don't grow up with a TV in your house." Hermione said, gesturing toward the four arguing over DVD's. Fred and George had pulled two other DVD's off of the shelf. Fred was holding _Pirates of The Caribbean_ and George had _The Skeleton Key_. The four were arguing over which movie they wanted to watch. Hermione stood up and used her wand too clear the table, then she bewitched all of the dishes to wash themselves. Hermione, Angelina, Alicia, and Harry walked over to the fighting siblings.

"Why don't we vote on which one we want to watch?" Harry suggested.

"Ok." Ron agreed. "All in favor of watching _Anchorman_?" No one said anything and Ron frowned. Ginny, Fred, and George smiled.

"Alright, who wanted to watch _The Skeleton Key_?" George asked. Harry said he did but no one else. George scowled at them all.

"What about _Pirates of The Caribbean_?" Fred asked. Ron said he did this time since his movie was out of the question.

"And the rest want to watch _The Wedding Date_ so, ha! You three are all outnumbered." Ginny laughed. Hermione, Angelina, and Alicia watched their fiancés frown at the Chick Flick in Ginny's hand.

"Do we have to?" George whined.

"Yes." Alicia said. "It's a nice movie. I'm sure you'll love it."

"Yeah right." George muttered. The couple sat on the couch next to each other. Fred and Angelina took the seat next to them. Harry took a seat on the floor with his back pressed against the couch. Ginny put the DVD in and then settled into Harry's arms. Ron had a seat in the chair while Hermione made popcorn. When the popcorn was made Ginny hit play and Hermione sat down next to Ron in the chair. They watched the movie and surprisingly all four men watched the movie intently. After the part where Debra Messing's character finds out that everyone lied to her and runs off, Angelina yawned.

"It's getting late. We should probably get going." Angelina said, yawning again.

"Wait, what happens?" Fred asked. "We don't know what happens." He protested.

"Well, let's see. It's a romantic comedy, so he's going to come back and they kiss and make-up. The end." Alicia said.

"What a way to ruin the movie." George complained, standing up. The four who had come over for dinner all stood up and started for the door. Hermione got up to see them out. Ron and Harry stayed glued to their seats watching the movie. Ginny stood up though.

"Come on Potter." Ginny said. "You've got an early morning tomorrow." Harry stood up.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, now I'm never going to be able to get to sleep." Harry said. He took Ginny's hand and stood up from the ground. "Later mate." He said to Ron.

"Night, Ron." Ginny said. The two headed for the door and Ron thought that since the end of the movie was already ruined he would go get some air. So Ron got up and went out onto the balcony. Since the weddings were the topic of the evening Ron was thinking about Hermione and the question he asked her. He couldn't help but wonder if they were too young to be doing this. His parents got married when they were only 18; they had eloped and they were happy but there were other people who got married that young and didn't last. Hermione joined him out on the balcony and slid her arms around his middle.

"What's wrong?" She asked, resting her head on the back of his shoulder. He put his hands on hers and turned around to face her.

"Do you think we're too young?" He asked. "To get married I mean."

"Are you saying that you don't want to get married?" Hermione questioned.

"No, no I do." Ron said hurriedly. "I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't want to. It's just, Harry was asking if I had any doubts about you saying yes and I thought you wouldn't because we're only eighteen. He said age is only a number but I wanted to know if you felt the same way."

"Well, I have to admit. I did think that at first but now what I figure is, we were meant for each other. People spend their lives trying to find the right person or wanting to travel and see the world but we've already found the right person and whatever traveling we want to do, we can do together because it's you and me...forever and ever babe." She smiled at him and kissed him lightly. He smiled back and moved closer so that their bodies were touching. Their lips met and they stumbled back against the window. His hands rested on her lower back and hers were at the back of his head. They kissed until they had to stop for air. Hermione smiled as she tired to catch her breath.

"Should we head inside?" Ron asked.

"I don't think here is the best place, so...yeah." Hermione said. She smiled and took Ron's hand. They went back through the window and as soon as they were both in, they turned to face each other. Hermione moved her lips to Ron's and kissed him. She pulled away almost immediately to tease him. He kissed her back but she pulled away again. They repeated this, as they walked. Hermione pulled away again, once more and didn't realize that she had gotten to the step. She started to fall backwards but Ron caught her. Hermione gave up on teasing and just kissed him this time. They walked in the direction of their room and fell onto the bed. Ron and Hermione truly were made for each other.

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face she turned over to kiss Ron but he wasn't there. She sat up and pulled the sheets around her. As she was about to get up Ron entered their room, carrying two cups of coffee, wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She smiled and made room for him on the bed.

"This is a nice surprise." Hermione said after taking a sip of her coffee. "You're never awake before I am."

"Well I decided to get up and make breakfast but then I realized that I had no idea what the hell I was doing." Ron said. Hermione laughed and put the coffee down on the table and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"Good morning." She said with a smile on her face.

"It is." Ron agreed placing his coffee down and kissing her.

Eventually the couple had to get up and get dressed. Hermione hopped in the shower first and then went to get dressed in a black skirt and white top with a black tie. Ron was in the shower when she went back in to do her make up.

"So I thought that since we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and the wedding on Friday I would make dinner tonight for just the two of us tonight." Hermione said as she put mascara on.

"Sounds good." Ron agreed. Hermione had been reading some of the books in the bookshop during her free time and she found a recipe in one of the cookbooks and she wanted to try making it for Ron.

They went through with their normal routine and Hermione made breakfast for Ron while he finished getting dressed. Hermione glanced at her watch and realized that she only had five minutes to get out of there before she had to be at the publishing company. She hurriedly cleaned her mess and found her purse. Ron came out of the bedroom just in time to see Hermione frantically looking in her purse for a piece of paper that said she had a meeting there to sign some papers.

"Are you late?" Ron asked.

"No, I have to get going now or I will be – HA! I found it!" She pulled the paper out of her purse and then slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch." Hermione said, starting for the door.

"Uh, Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh, right sorry." She said. She went back to give him a kiss but he stopped her.

"Well, that and you're missing something." He said. She looked confused until he looked down at her bare feet.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed running for their bedroom. She came out not even a minute later trying to get her feet into black sling backs. She hurried out of the room, hopping on one foot trying to get her second shoe on. "Love you." Hermione called after she kissed him.

"Forever and ever babe." He said as he started his breakfast. Hermione took a second to smile back and then she ran back and kissed him again.

"Good luck!" She said.

"You too." He smiled. Hermione rushed out of the door and said a brief hello to Harry and Ginny who were on their way into their apartment. She also wished Harry good luck and then down the hundreds of stairs. She reached the publishing company just in time. It was hidden away from muggles, where only wizards could get to it. She walked into the building she past two newspaper boxes, where you put in money and got a newspaper out. She was glad to see that the one that was selling the Magical Gazette was selling more copies than the one selling the Daily Prophet. She stopped for just a second to buy a copy of the Magical Gazette. She knew that after she was done here, she was going to go and buy a frame to frame this for Ron. He had one of the Herald's first issue and now he would have one of the Gazette's first issue.

Hermione tucked the copy of the Gazette under her arm, thinking she would read it before she framed it and headed to the receptionist's desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked a woman with long red hair. She had on a pair of oval glasses and he smile was friendly.

"Hi, I'm here to sign some papers for my book, _A House Elf's Rights_." Hermione said. She handed the paper confirming her story to the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, Hermione J. Granger." The woman said, opening s drawer and searching through the files. She finally pulled out Hermione's. She took the papers and marked "X's" by several lines. "Here you go Miss Granger, please sign where the "X's" are."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She took the papers and the pen. She hadn't realized that it would be so simple. But as she was going to have a seat in one of the chairs set out for visitors someone stepped in front of her.

"Hermione Granger, I'm Ethan Williams. I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you." The man said, sticking out his hand. He spoke very fast, as if he was in a hurry. Hermione shifted the papers and the Gazette to her other hand and shook Ethan Williams hand.

"You're Helen's son?" She questioned.

"Yes, my mother told me that she spoke to you." Ethan said. "I was impressed with your book. I honestly never thought that there was another person who was as passionate about House Elves as my mother but here you are."

"Yes, well ever since I was fourteen, I've been a supporter of House Elves' rights. I was surprised to meet someone who cared as much as I did. I just hope that my book makes an impact on the people who never thought twice about it before." Hermione said.

"A reasonable ambition and I'm sure it will be achieved." Ethan said, nodding. He looked down at his watch quickly. "I have a meeting to get to but I'll make sure that you get those books delivered today. Good luck with your bookshop." He shook Hermione's hand again and hurried off into what looked like a meeting room. She smiled; she was going to have her copies of the book in the store today. She would have to make sure she remembered to tell Anthony and Ellen to put them on the shelves since she had to leave early to get her bride's maid's dress fitted.

Hermione signed all of the papers and handed them to the woman behind the desk. The woman handed her back a piece of paper and told her that the books should be there around two-thirty. Hermione walked out of the publishing company, feeling very lighthearted. She purchased a frame on the way to the bookshop. When she got to the bookshop there were customers searching the shelves for all different kinds of books and some were sitting down a and reading with coffee in their hands. She also noticed that the Gazette issues were going pretty fast too. Hermione got behind the coffee counter to help Ellen out and worked until lunch. Just as she was heading out to go meet Ron for lunch Harry showed up. They started down the street together since they were going to the same place.

"So how was your first morning of practice?" Hermione asked.

"It was awesome!" Harry said. "I didn't get to practice much. It was basically just orientation and then meeting the other players. When the season starts I get free tickets to the games for all of my friends."

"Ron's going to love that." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell him. I can even get him in to meet all of the other players." Harry said. He went on about everything that happened until they reached the Gazette office. When he got there he rushed up the stairs to inform Ginny of the news. Hermione said hello to Susan and Zacharis who were sitting downstairs as she past. Zacharis seemed to be helping her as they were opening letters and writing things down. Hermione found out that they were orders for a year supply of the Gazette. She hurried up to Ron's office with a smile and the framed issue of the Gazette. When she got up to his office she found Ron writing things down on a piece of paper and then using his wand to form it into an paper airplane and send it out of the room. She ducked just in time to not get hit by it. Ron noticed her then.

"Hello love," He smiled and then looked very happy. "This is great!" He exclaimed. "There are orders coming in like crazy and I just got word about a scandal in the Department of Magical Cooperation and I sent Ernie to cover it. People love it. By the time the Evening Gazette comes out tonight, I think people will be forgetting about the Prophet all together." He had a huge smile on his face. Hermione kissed him and then handed him the framed copy of the Gazette. He hung it on the wall right next to the one of the Herald.

"They were almost gone when I bought that one this morning." Hermione told him. He seemed even happier about this. An owl flew through the open window just then and Ron read the letter. His eyes darted back and forth across it. When he finished reading he jotted something down on a piece of paper and then sent it out of the room.

"Apparently some hippogriffs have been spotted by muggles and there's chaos at the Ministry." Ron said. Hermione smiled. She loved to see Ron enjoying his job. "I just sent Lupin on it."

"Which one's going to make the front page?" Hermione asked. Ron thought about that for a minute and then he turned back to Hermione.

"Which one do you think sounds more interesting?" Ron asked.

"Definitely the hippogriff sighting." Hermione answered. Ron smiled.

"Then the hippogriff sighting it is." He said.

Harry stopped in and told Ron about his first practice. Ron was psyched to get to be able to go to all of the matches and meet the players. Harry went on until they decided to go to lunch. Harry had to go back, he only stopped over for a couple of minutes to say hello and tell them what happened.

Ron had to go get Smith to take his place at his desk and then he and Hermione went to a fast food place for lunch. As they ate lunch Ron excitedly talked about his job and all that happened that day. He said that he would be later than normal because he had to make sure the Evening Gazette got sent out. Hermione was just glad to see him passionate about his job. She said that she would have dinner ready by the time he got home.

When lunch was over they headed back to Hogsmede to go back to their jobs.

"Love you." Ron said before they parted to go to their jobs.

"Forever and ever babe." Hermione said with a smile before walking to the bookshop. She couldn't stop smiling. She was happy, and she would be with Ron…forever and ever.

At two Hermione left the bookshop to go get her dress fitted. She left Anthony and Ellen with all of the instructions and started down the street towards Madam Tiffany's. When Hermione walked in the door she spotted Fleur sitting in a chair, looking into a stroller made for twins.

"Hi." Hermione said as she approached Fleur. She placed her purse down on the chair next to Fleur and looked into the stroller. "Aw, they're so cute." Hermione said with a smile. They looked so much alike since they were babies that the only way Hermione could tell them apart was because of their different color outfits.

"I just got zem to fall asleep." Fleur whispered. "Zey were crying all night, for ze past two nights." Hermione noticed the dark circles underneath Fleur's eyes. "Zey are small but very loud." Hermione chuckled slightly. Fleur rested her head against the back of the chair and shut her eyes until the door open and Ginny came rushing in.

"Ooo, where are my niece and nephew!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Hermione and Fleur said as Cecilia moved a tiny arm and opened her mouth slightly. Her eyes stayed shut and Fleur breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny stopped and looked into the stroller.

"They're so cute." Ginny whispered, smiling down at her niece and nephew. Madam Tiffany came over to them now with three dress bags.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked. She kept her voice low due to the sleeping babies. Hermione looked over at Ginny who was watching Alexis and Cecilia sleep and Fleur who was leaning back on her chair with her eyes shut.

"I will." Hermione said. She took the dress bag Madam Tiffany handed her and went into the dressing room. She stepped into the dress and zippered up the back. Then she stepped out and onto the platform where Madam Tiffany would make alterations to her dress. Madam Tiffany handed her a shoebox with a pair of high heel sandals that matched the dress. Hermione slid her feet into the shoes and stood still so Madam Tiffany could alter the dress. The door opened several minutes later and Angelina walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I just stopped by to see Fred." She said. Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, and Madam Tiffany "Shhhed" her at the same time. She noticed the babies.

"Oh, they are so cute." She whispered. "I can't wait till Fred and I have babies." Ginny looked at her skeptically as Hermione chuckled and went back into the dressing room to change out of her dress and shoes since Madam Tiffany was done with the alterations.

"I can not picture Fred as a dad." Ginny said. Angelina smiled.

"I think he'll be a great dad." She said. Ginny still looked skeptical.

"I zink that when ze time comes for you and Fred to 'ave babies, he will be a good dad." Fleur said. Hermione walked out of the dressing room and handed Madam Tiffany the dress bag and shoebox.

"I'd sure like to see that." Hermione said. Ginny agreed as she went to try her dress on but in the process of getting up, her knee hit the stroller and Alexis and Cecilia started to stir. Fleur looked alarmed and Ginny looked apologetic but both twins started screaming at the top of their lungs. So much for the cute _sleeping_ babies.

**a/n: Hope you like it! New chapter up tomorrow.**

**Always, **

**Kylie **


	4. Mr and Mrs Fred Weasley

**a/n: Hey guys, I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get a chapter up today for you guys because I promised. I have to be somewhere at six so I just cut this one short and will put it in the next one. The reception will be in the next chapter. Unfortunately it will be in another two weeks but I'm hoping to have more than two chapters. I hope you like it.  
Always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever  
**

**Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley  
**

The rehearsal dinner was the Friday right before the wedding. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were only a few minutes late due to Ginny's failure to find an outfit. They made it there nonetheless. This was the first time that all of the Weasleys and Johnsons would meet. Everything went by smoothly though and things were all set for the next day. Every one talked, ate, and _rehearsed_ for the wedding.

Afterwards Angelina had a girls' night planned at her and Fred's flat and Fred had a guys' night planned at George and Alicia's flat. The girls' night/guys' night were in place of bachelor and bachelorette parties. The couple had decided that they were too mature for something of that nature (or that was their excuse and it was code for, neither of them wanted their future spouse to be involved in what goes on at a party like that) so the girls'/guys' night would take place instead.

A little while before Fred proposed he and Angelina moved in together. Fred moved into Angelina's apartment at least a thirty-minute distance from Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny's apartment building. After Hermione went back to her flat after the rehearsal dinner to change out of her dress and into a pair of jeans and white tank top with a red hooded sweater over it, she said goodbye to Ron as they Apparated to their designated places. Hermione and Ginny Apparated into the hallway in front of Angelina and Fred's flat. The whole apartment building was full of witches and wizards, not a muggle in the place. Hermione knocked on the door. Inside, she could hear music playing. She smiled, knowing that the muggle devices that she and Ron had in their place had rubbed off on everyone. Angelina answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello." She said with a smile on her face. "It's been too long." She joked, smiling at them. "Come on in." She said with a smile. She led Hermione and Ginny into the living room, which was just a step into the flat. The place was small but perfect for the newlyweds that they were about to become. It consisted of a small living room, kitchen, 1 bedroom and 1 bathroom. The kitchen was in the same room as the living room but with it's own table. They seemed comfortable there although they could afford a bigger flat if they wanted.

Alicia was at the kitchen counter pouring wine into glasses and Alison, Penelope, and Fleur were sitting on the couch in the living room. Fleur seemed as if she was falling asleep despite the loud music and Penelope was yawning, looking tired. Alison seemed alert but as soon as she said hello, her hand went to her stomach and she looked sick, morning (more like all-around-the-clock) sickness. She rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I feel bad." Penelope said, picking up her glass of water. "She's two weeks behind me and I haven't been sick at all." She casually took a sip of her water and yawned again. Hermione and Ginny had a seat on the beanbag type chairs Fred had brought with him to Angelina's flat.

"Conzider yourzelf very lucky zen." Fleur said. "Eet was 'orrible when I was first pregnant wiz Alexis and Cecilia but I azzume zat eet will come sooner or later."

"Very lucky." Alison said, coming out of the bathroom with her hand over her stomach and looking sick to her stomach. Angelina, Alicia, Hermione and Ginny didn't say anything because neither of them had been in their position before, meaning pregnant. Alicia came over to the couch and handed Hermione and Ginny a glass of wine each.

"So where are Alexis and Cecilia tonight?" Penelope asked.

"My mozzer eez 'ere for a little while to 'elp me out. And Gabrielle came wiz 'er so zey are watching Alexis and Cecilia." Fleur answered. The topic of discussion now was Alexis and Cecilia, everyone wanted to hear about the cute things they were doing.

Finally after a long talk about Alexis and Cecilia, Alison and Penelope's possible baby names and ending with an argument on whether or not Fred and George would be good fathers (Alicia and Angelina won that one), Alison retched once again before saying that she was going to head home.

"I think I better get going too." Penelope yawned. "If I'm going to be up early tomorrow for the wedding I better get some sleep."

"I zink I am going to 'ead 'ome too and see my babies." Fleur agreed.

"Wait just one second." Angelina said. She rushed into her room and came out with a bag. "I have something for each of you." She reached in and one by one took out a small box and handed it to each of her bride's maids and maid of honor. Hermione opened the box and found a silver heart-shaped locket with the letters "R" and "H" intertwined on the front. She looked over at Ginny's and saw she had the same thing but with a "G" and an "H" on it. She looked up at Angelina. "I wanted all of my bride's maids – sisters - to have one of these." She showed them the one she had with and "A" and an "F" intertwined. "We all are already a Weasley or are going to become one. I've never had a sister but I have you guys now and you all are like my sisters. I was hoping that we would all wear them at the wedding tomorrow to show it." Angelina smiled at them. Ginny looked up with a touched smile. She knew where Angelina was coming from.

"I've grown up with six brothers and no sisters until now when all of my brothers have chosen amazing wives. I wouldn't ask for any one else but you guys." She was near tears and got up to hug Angelina. Everyone else joined in to thank and hug Angelina.

Ginny was already a Weasley and everyone else had already married a Weasley brother or was about to. That was what would bond them together as actual sisters. In the future when Hermione planned her wedding she would have six others to go to for help. Alison and Penelope were going through the same thing that Fleur had just gone through. There would always be someone to turn to when you needed advice or help and that was the sisterly bond that they now shared.

After they shared that touching moment the three oldest of the "sisters" departed, leaving Alicia, Hermione and Ginny. Angelina got up to get them more wine. Ginny and Alicia were back on the argument they were having before.

"Well if you really knew how caring and sensitive George really is, you would think different. He is really great with Alexis and Cecilia so I can only imagine what he'll be like when we have children." She had the dreamy smile on her face of one in love. Ginny shrugged it off. She would never truly believe it until she saw it.

Angelina came back and sat on the couch next to Alicia with the bottle of wine. She took a swig straight from the bottle. Alicia looked at her worriedly.

"Hun, are you ok? You don't look so good." Alicia asked her best friend. Angelina nodded, unconvincingly and Alicia gave her a look that forced her to spill. Angelina sighed and looked down as the CD ended its last song. It was silent before she spoke.

"When I'm with Fred I feel so alive. It's the same exhilaration I get when I fly on a broom. I feel happy, excited, and just plain in love." Angelina said. A smile crossed her face as she said this.

"What's the problem then?" Ginny couldn't help asking.

"I don't want that to change." Angelina said. "I mean, what if we get married and then the feeling goes away, all of the romance goes away because we _are_ married and we just don't care? I know that I love him and I want to do this but I don't want that feeling to go away. I want to be here when he comes home from work and he'll sweep me off my feet like he does. I want every kiss to still have as much passion as it did the first time we met. I'm afraid that it will all change." She looked at the others who were suddenly wishing that the married three "sisters" were back. "It's probably just drunk rambling." Angelina decided after no one said anything for half a minute. "I've had one too many glasses of this." She was about to take another swig out of the bottle but Alicia took it from her.

"Exactly. One too many." She placed the bottle of wine on the coffee table. "You have to be nice and sober when you get married tomorrow." Alicia said, looking at her best friend in concern.

"She's right." Hermione agreed. "You're getting married tomorrow…to the man you love."

"You're getting married because you love each other and love is everything you just said. Marriage isn't going to change the fact that you two love each other." Alicia said. Angelina smiled.

"The feeling will always be there as long as you want it to be." Ginny said.

"You guys are right." She decided. "And there's going to be so much other things to look forward to." Angelina smiled again. "Like being Mrs. Fred Weasley, and when we have children, and buying a house where our kids will grow up."

"Exactly, there are three other reasons to be married." Alicia said with a smile. Hermione held up her glass that was full of soda since she had decided that two glasses of wine were enough for the night.

"To love." She said. "And looking forward to married life." Ginny and Alicia also held up their glasses of soda and Angelina picked up the glass of water that she had brought out but ignored.

"To love and looking forward to married life!" They repeated, drinking to it.

Angelina felt better now that she had discussed this and come to a reasonable conclusion. And tomorrow she was getting married!

The next morning was very hectic. Ron and Hermione were up early to get to the Grassy Hill Lodge where they would be getting ready. They Apparated to Fred and Angelina's flat where they had to help bring stuff.

Finally all of the dresses and tuxes were hung in dressing rooms and the bride and groom would be separate until the wedding. Inside of the reception hall things were being set up for the reception while things were being set up outside for the wedding.

Angelina had decided to wear her hair in a curly bun so Alicia was helping her with the hot rollers while her own hair was already in them. The bride's maids and maid of honor were going to wear their hair curly and half up. Ginny was working on Alison's hair while Hermione and Penelope were working on their make up since their hair was already in hot rollers. Fleur was giving Alexis and Cecilia to Mrs. Weasley so she could keep an eye on them.

Things were going smoothly until the door opened so Fleur could come in and Penelope smelt the food from the kitchen cooking. She didn't like fish and the smell of it cooking made her sick to her stomach. She dropped the mascara brush and ran to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. Everyone watched her go, feeling bad for her.

"I 'ate to say eet but I knew eet was going to 'appen sooner or later." Fleur said. She went to the bathroom to check on Penelope.

Penelope and Fleur came back a few minutes later and Fleur helped her with the rest of her make up. The girls worked on looking nice for the wedding and finally everyone had make up and hair done. All of the bride's maids and the maid of honor had pale purple eye shadow along with a thin line of black eyeliner on their eyes. Each girl's hair was curled and pulled half up with a purple rose resting on the hair tie. They each had on the locket that Angelina gave them last night. And then it was time for them to put on their dresses.

The bride's maid's dresses were a light purple and spaghetti strapped. They came down past the knee and zipped in the back. They each had on matching heels and their nails were painted a light purple. Alicia's dress was a tad different than the other girls. Hers had an asymmetrical hem and beads lined the top and hem. Her hair was the same as the others but she had two purple roses in hers.

Angelina's dress was the most beautiful one. It was a strapless white dress with a beaded bodice. Her bare shoulders had a bit of glitter that made her dark shoulders shine. The gown came down to her feet and on her feet she had tall heels on that brought her to just about Fred's nose. Her hair was curled and in a bun with a few curls that fell out. The veil was clipped in her bun and trailed down her back. She had the necklace with her and Fred's initials on and looked amazing.

"Ange, you look beautiful." Alicia gushed as she fixed Angelina's veil. Everyone else told her how beautiful she looked as well. Her mother came into the room then. She stopped short, looking at her daughter. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh, my baby. You look beautiful!" She exclaimed. She took her daughter in a hug.

"Thanks mum." Angelina said, smiling. She was ecstatic; she was going to be walking down the isle to meet Fred in less than minutes. The door opened again and Mrs. Weasley waked in. She acted the same way Mrs. Johnson had.

"Oh my, you look absolutely stunning dear." Mrs. Weasley said. She hugged Angelina as well. "I was supposed to come in here and ask if you're ready." She said. She was crying as well as Mrs. Johnson.

"I'm ready." She said with a nod. "Definitely."

After grabbing their bouquets of purple roses, everyone followed Mrs. Weasley to where Angelina's father and all of the other groomsmen were waiting. It was the exit to the outside of the building. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson left them to go take their seats.

A beautiful sound of violins started playing. Harry and Ginny interlocked arms and started down the long isle. The wedding place was beautiful. There were at least a hundred white chairs on each side. A small isle of grass covered in purple roses led to a white gazebo where Fred was standing with a Ministry official who would be performing the ceremony.

Ron and Hermione followed behind Harry and Ginny on their cue. They linked arms and started down the isle.

"Wow, I can't really believe Fred is getting married." Ron muttered to Hermione as they walked down the long isle.

"It's weird." Hermione admitted. "But I think they'll be happy."

"Yeah they will." Ron said as they got to the end of the isle. They parted and went to their step on the gazebo. There were six steps leading up to the top. Ginny and Harry were on the first step and Ron and Hermione stepped on the second step. Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Alison, Bill, Fleur, and then finally George and Alicia joined them on their steps. The pace of the music changed and it was Angelina's turn to walk down with her father. In the front row Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Johnson were crying happy tears, even in the back Hagrid was sobbing. He always got chocked up at weddings.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this union…" The ministry official started. Fred and Angelina were watching each other with smiles on their faces. They were so much in love and now they were going to be married.

"Angelina," Fred started when he had to say his vows. "I never imagined myself settling down with someone and starting a life…but that was until I met you. I know that to everyone it seems crazy that I am settling down but I'm glad I am because it's with you, love. I promise to love you for eternity because you are my life now." Hermione was amazed to hear Fred say this. She had been trying to hold back from crying but she couldn't help smile and let tears fall. It was weddings, a happy time that always made her cry.

"Fred," Angelina started. "The first time you told me you loved me I got scared and I didn't say it back but after living my life without you, I couldn't bare it, I missed you. I was scared because of how you made me feel but now I couldn't live without that feeling. I love you Fred and for the rest of our lives I promise to love and care for you. We have the rest of our lives to love each other now." She smiled. The ministry official started again.

Ron looked over at Hermione as the ministry official went on. She was crying happy tears but she still looked beautiful, everything about her. He couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again. This is when he realized that they hadn't discussed their own wedding. He wanted this. He wanted to be the one standing across from Hermione and telling her how much he loved her. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and knew that he wanted to be married to her and _soon_.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Ministry official said. Fred and Angelina's lips met and they kissed for at least a minute. They held hands and turned to the crowd with their joined hands raised. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley." The Ministry official said. The newlyweds started back down the isle and everyone else followed.

The impossible had happened: Fred Weasley was married.

**a/n: I'm not too happy with this chapter but I promised you guys a chapter today. I thought I would have it done but I have two sisters and one brother who were annoying the hell out of me to let them on. I am very sorry for this chapter but I promise that the reception will be much better and much longer. Something funny will happen and Ron and Hermione will be in it. I know the two weren't together much in this one. **

**I am hoping to try and get it up before the two weeks are up but I prmoise, no later than two weeks!**

**Again, I am very sorry,  
Kylie **


	5. Ocean Water, Sand and A Fish?

**A/n: Alright so here's your new chapters. Thank you to most of you who said you liked the last chapter. It wasn't my best work and maybe if I worked more on it, it would have been better but thank you anyways. This is the reception chapter. I hope you like it. Penny makes an appearance and this one revolves more around Ron and Hermione more but still involves the bride and groom. I hope you like it. **

**And with the jokes, I tried but alas I will never be J.K. Rowling and will never be able to get the twins and their jokes down. **

**For future chapters I have it planned out to eighty…so far. Ron and Hermione will be married in the 25th and then it will go from there with the whole being newlyweds and kids discussions. There will be some of those in chapters before that but they won't actually get pregnant until several months after they're married, but there will be other babies because we're working on the next generation of the Weasley family. I have all of the children of the next generation planned out. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Always,**

**Kylie**

**Oh and the title of chapter three, Forever and Ever Babe, I got that from Click just incase anyone was curious.**

**Always and Forever **

**Ocean Water, Sand…and A Fish?**

Hand in hand, Ron and Hermione followed everyone down the aisle and to the area where pictures were going to be taken. Grassy Hill Lodge was a beautiful place with a small waterfall in the background of where the pictures would be. The wedding party and parents of the bride and groom lined up to greet their guests, Bill and Fleur took Alexis and Cecilia off of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's hands. One by one all two hundred guests lined up to say hello before going into the Grassy Hill Lodge reception hall. When Tonks and Lupin passed with Penny, Hermione greeted them happily. Penny was dressed in a tiny pink baby dress. She had faint traces of light brown hair and Lupin's big grin. Her face was pale like Tonks' but had a hint of pink and she had the same dark twinkling eyes. Penny's nose bore no resemblance to either of her parents. It was small and round. Hermione figured that she changed her nose a lot since she was a baby and didn't have complete control over her metamorphous power.

"Oh, she looks so cute." Hermione gushed. She was excited to see Penny since she hadn't seen her since her graduation.

"Can I hold her?" Ron asked timidly. Tonks smiled.

"Of course." She said. Tonks slowly passed Penny to Ron. "Watch her head." She instructed. Ron held Penny and smiled down at her. He was getting used to having babies around since he was an uncle now and had held the twins. Lupin looked behind them at the line that was being held up because of them.

"We better keep moving. I think there are some angry people behind us." Lupin said. Ron looked back and saw that was true. He was about to give Penny back to Tonks but he noticed that Penny was now sleeping and he feared that any movement would wake her.

"Should I hold her so she doesn't wake-up?" Ron asked. Tonks looked as if she were considering it. "I'll bring her back to you when we get inside." He added.

"Alright." Tonks said finally agreeing. She kissed her baby on the forehead and Lupin looked at Ron for a second longer deciding that Ron was suitable to hold Penny and keep an eye on her. They moved on to say hello to the next couple in line. Some staff from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes moved forward to say hello to Ron and Hermione. Hermione shook their hands and said hello but Ron just whispered a hello since he had Penny in his arms. A few people that worked with Angelina introduced themselves next and then they said hello again to some of their friends from the Order who also congratulated them on their engagement and then to Dumbledore and McGonagall who also congratulated Ron on the Gazette. Ron whispered a thank you. Lee Jordan and Katie Bell showed up next.

"Oh she's so cute." Katie said, looking at Penny in Ron's arms.

"How old is she?" Lee asked. Hermione calculated Penny's age in her head.

"Just a little over two weeks old." Hermione said, smiling down at Penny. Katie looked back at Hermione.

"Wow, you look good for just having a baby two weeks ago. Is there some secret for getting your figure back after having a baby because Fleur looks really good for just having week old twins." Katie said. Both Hermione and Ron looked alarmed.

"Oh, Penny isn't ours." Hermione said quickly.

"She belongs to friends of ours." Ron added.

"I'm sorry." Katie said. "I just assumed."

"It's ok." Hermione said. She smiled. Katie and Lee moved on and finally the line was coming to an end. They met a few more members of Angelina's family and then everyone was in the reception hall. The wedding party was going to be announced as they went in so now they were waiting to take pictures and then for their cue to walk in.

"That was kind of weird how they thought Penny was ours." Ron said with a nervous chuckle, looking down at Penny.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. She looked at Penny too. "I mean we aren't even ready for kids."

"Yeah." Ron said trying to sound casual. "We aren't even married." It was silent for a second.

"Tonks and Lupin weren't at first." Hermione muttered. They both looked at each other.

"They were engaged though." Ron said.

"So are we." Hermione said. They stared at each other for a second and then both shook their heads. "We're getting ahead of ourselves." Hermione said.

"Definitely." Ron said. "There are just so many babies around that it's getting to our heads."

"And we both have businesses to run." Hermione said.

"And we have to get married." Ron said.

"And we have a small apartment." Hermione added.

"When we're ready we'll have children." Ron decided at last. Hermione nodded.

"Exactly. After we're married we'll talk about it." Hermione said.

"And after that we might wait because like you said, we have businesses to run and a small apartment." Ron said. They both looked down at Penny.

"But it's something to look forward to." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. He smiled at Hermione. "It'll be nice having little ones running around and a big house. Brilliant and Quidditch players." Hermione smiled back and kissed him lightly.

"That sounds lovely." She said. Mrs. Weasley came over to them in a hurry.

"It's time to take pictures." She said. "I'll put Penny in the playpen with Alexis and Cecilia until after." She gestured to a playpen that was being set up by Bill on the grass. It had been brought along incase Alexis and Cecilia fell asleep. Mrs. Weasley reached out for Penny but Ron took a step back.

"She's sleeping mum." Ron said. "She might wake up if she's moved." Hermione smiled at her concerned fiancé. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him too.

"Ronald, after you've had seven children there are tricks you learn to keep the little ones asleep." Mrs. Weasley said. She carefully slid Penny out of his arms and into her own and then carefully placed her in the playpen next to the twins. Penny remained sleeping through the whole process. " She'll just stay in there until after you all walk into the reception. I promise that all babies will be returned when you walk in and sit down." Mrs. Weasley said this to Bill and Fleur as well, who were making sure that Alexis and Cecilia were comfortable in the playpen. "Would you two keep an eye on Penny afterwards because I think Tonks and Lupin could use the break." Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Of course." Ron and Hermione said together and then smiled at each other. They might not be ready to have their own children but they had no problem watching a sleeping one.

The photographer ushered them in front of the waterfall for pictures. He took pictures of the Weasley family and then pictures with Fred, Angelina and the Johnson family. There were pictures of the bride's maids and the bride, the groomsmen and the groom and then for some mismatched fun, the groom and the bride's maids and the bride and the groomsmen. Fred and Angelina took pictures with their parents, the two of them together and then separately. Finally after he took pictures of each bride's maid with the groomsman that walked her down the aisle, the photographer said he was finished and they lined up at the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Johnson went into the reception hall first with the babies and then Harry and Ginny were announced. They walked in together with their arms linked. Next Hermione and Ron were announced. They walked into the Grassy Hill Lodge reception hall. It was beautifully decorated with amethyst colored table clothes and bouquets of purple flowers as centerpieces. Everything looked absolutely elegant. All of the tables were round and held eight people to a table and the many round tables were strategically place to face the dance floor. To the left of the dance floor was where the DJ's stand was and where the DJ was announcing the wedding party. To the right of the dance floor was where the kitchen and dressing room doors were. And to set the atmosphere of the room off nicely, a long table was placed on the opposite side of the dance floor where the bride and groom, wedding party and parents of the bride and groom would sit. It had a beautiful centerpiece with forget-me-nots and violets mixed together nicely.

Ron and Hermione had a seat at the head table next to Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley handed Penny back to Ron who carefully took her into his arms. Ron and Hermione both looked at her sleep as Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Alison, Bill, and Fleur joined the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley handed Alexis and Cecilia to the worried parents. Hermione and Ron didn't notice though because they were watching Penny. Hermione hand went to move Penny's blanket around her more and Penny captured Hermione's finger in her tiny hand. Hermione smiled and left it there. The two were enjoying watching the baby.

"And now let's welcome the best man and maid of honor, George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet!" Everyone clapped as George and Alicia walked through the door and to the table.

"Now, let's hear it for the newlyweds, Fred and Angelina Weasley!" The whole room went up in applause as they welcomed the newly married couple into the room. Fred and Angelina stopped in the middle of the dance floor to dance their first dance as a married couple. They had looked through tons of muggle songs and had chosen a song that wasn't your typical wedding song but a good song by a band that Angelina liked.

Keep On Loving You by The Donnas rang through the speakers in the hall. Angelina put her arms around Fred's neck and they looked into each other's eyes. Hermione watched with a smile on her face. Penny still had her finger.

_"When I said that I love you I meant that I love you forever. And I'm going to keep on loving you cause it's the only thing I want to do…"_ Angelina sang the words to her husband. And then suddenly as the song ended it changed to Rock and Roll Machine. Fred smiled and took her hand, twirling her around. They started dancing more…sporadic than they had when they were slow dancing. George took Alicia's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Lee and Katie joined them and then several other people joined them, rocking out to The Donnas.

Ron and Hermione were too busy keeping an eye on Penny. Ginny looked over at her.

"Aw, she's so cute." Ginny said. "Can I hold her now?"

"No." Ron said shortly. Ginny looked surprised. "Well, she's sleeping." Ron said. "I don't want to wake her up." Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Well I want to hold her later." Ginny said. She took Harry's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Ron and Hermione turned back to Penny as Tonks came over.

"Do you want me to take over?" Tonks asked, looking down at her sleeping baby.

"No, it's ok." Hermione said. "We can keep an eye on her if you and Lupin want to dance or relax."

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Positive." Hermione answered.

"Alright. If she wakes up crying, just try and calm her. She's already been fed and changed." Tonks said. "Thank you." She smiled at them and then went to find Lupin.

"This should be easy right?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah, she's sleeping." Hermione agreed but suddenly the music changed to an even louder song, Whip It by Wham. Penny started to stir and her face scrunched up. Ron and Hermione looked at each other worriedly and Penny started to cry.

"She's crying." Ron said, pointing out the obvious. "What do we do?"

"Uh, Tonks said to calm her. So try rocking her." Hermione said. Ron started moving his arms back and forth, not knowing if he was doing it right. Penny continued to cry.

"I can't do this." Ron said. "It's not working!" Hermione looked around and spotted the dressing rooms.

"It's quieter in there." She said. Ron followed her into the dressing room where the girls had gotten ready. It was free of music and only the sound of Penny crying filled the room.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked anxiously. "She's still crying! You try." He had been reluctant to hand Penny over before but now he was eager. He had no idea what to do. Hermione took Penny from his arms and held her in his, trying to calm her. "Should I go get Tonks and Lupin?" Ron asked.

"No, we can handle it." Hermione said, surely. She rested Penny's head on her shoulder and made shushing noises and Ron, having no idea what to do, just took Penny's hand. Hermione started to rock Penny up and down.

"Look." Ron said, after a minute. "It's working." Sure enough Penny had slowly stopped crying and was calming down. Hermione held her out and saw that she was smiling. Her face scrunched up again and they were afraid she was going to start crying again but her nose changed shape. It now bore resemblance to Ron's long nose. It looked odd on Penny but Penny still giggled. Hermione wondered if she did have control over her metamorphosing powers or if it was just a coincidence. Ron chuckled. "Look at that." He said. Hermione laughed. Penny's nose went back to normal a minute later. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as if to say, "we're definitely not ready for this fulltime but once in a while is ok."

They traveled out to the party with a calm Penny. For the next two hours they sat in their seats, trying to make her laugh and watching her. Tonks and Lupin had come over several times to make sure she was fine but Ron and Hermione assured them that she was and urged them to dace and have a good time. They let Ginny and Harry watch her for a bit while they ate and then finally Tonks and Lupin came back over saying that they were going to head home. Hermione handed Penny to Lupin and said that if they needed babysitters, to talk to her and Ron.

Ron was about to get up and ask Hermione to dance but then everyone was instructed to sit down so the best man and maid of honor could make their toasts. Ron was a bit disappointed because he wanted to talk to Hermione about planning their wedding but he decided he would do it afterwards. George stood up from his seat with his wand directed at his throat and a glass of champagne in his other hand.

"Well, I know this has been said over and over again but I really never thought I would be standing here at my brother's wedding and giving the best man toast but yet here I am and my brother is married.

"Fred could not have found a woman better suited for him. I think that Angelina is the only woman who would ever be able to put up with Fred and tolerate him leaving joke candy around the house for guests to find." Everyone laughed here.

"I know it's been Gred and Forge for the past twenty years and it's strange to think that it's not going to be anymore but now Fred's replaced me." He smiled at Angelina who laughed and then smiled at him after he said the next sentence. "And I couldn't be happier for him. I know that they'll be happy together because they make much more sense than Fred and I ever did." There was laugher again and George had to wait a minute before finishing. "So for the next twenty years and on I wish you two the best as Frangelina and Afred." He raised his glass and everyone laughed but drank to the newlyweds as well. Fred stood up and hugged his brother (a guy hug type thing) and then Angelina stood up and hugged George and thanked him. Alicia stood up now with her glass raised and her wand pointed at her throat.

"First, I would like to say how truly happy I am for my best friend that she's found the guy of her dreams." Alicia smiled at Fred and Angelina. "I've never seen Angelina happier than when she's with Fred. These two bring out the best in each other.

"And second I would like to say that even though to everyone else Fred did not seem like the type of person to get married, I always thought that he would end up with someone who made him happy and thus we have Angelina, the woman for Fred, the one who made him want to settle down." She smiled at the couple again and then winked at George.

"With that said, I would like to wish Angelina and Fred all the best in life. I love you guys." She drank to Fred and Angelina and then hugged the two. Everyone clapped and drank to the couple again.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Ron knew that he wanted to talk about their wedding now. The music started and things went back to normal. He was about to ask Hermione to dance to a slow song that had come on the speakers when George appeared behind them with something colorful in his hand.

"Check it out." He said, showing Ron and Hermione a handful of something that looked like colorful candy. Ron recognized the blue one from Christmas when he had given it to George as payback but then George had gotten him back by attacking him, Hermione, and Harry with birds (odd sibling bonding).

"Did you stick one of those in my drink?" Ron looked alarmed in his champagne, in fear that his face was turning orange as he spoke.

"No." Fred chuckled. "Although that's a good idea." Ron put a hand over his drink as Hermione giggled. She rested her chin on Ron's shoulder.

"What are they for then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the blue one turns your face blue." George said. "As you already know." He glared at Ron.

"It gives a whole new meaning to 'feeling blue'." Hermione joked.

"And then the different colored ones do different things. The red one makes smoke come out of your ears, and it's also really hot. The green one makes a flower sprout out of the top of your head, the orange one makes you grow a beard and the purple one makes you smell like…well let's just say it isn't pleasant." George brought out the package. "They're called _Teasing Tarts_, you know just incase you want to get back at someone. But this one," he held up a yellow one, "is the newest. If you put it in someone's food it explodes right before they eat it. Like exploding Candles but less distinguishable" Hermione gasped and picked her head up from Ron's shoulder. She looked sternly at George.

"You didn't?" She asked; it was clear that she was truly shocked.

"Oh yes I did." George said with a proud smile. "And that is just part one." Hermione didn't seem to pay attention to that because she was hung up on the exploding cake.

"So the whole cake is going to explode?" Hermione asked. Ron got it now and looked at George in shock.

"Not the whole cake. Just the piece that Fred and Angelina are going to eat." George said. "It's only going to blow up in their faces. It's my parting gift for Fred, you know we aren't going to be Fred and George anymore." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but then realized that it was the Fred and George way.

"This should be funny." She said with a smile. Ron shook his head. Hermione was always full of surprises and always unpredictable, she would never cease to amaze him. George left them to go put his plan into action. Ron opened his mouth to ask Hermione to dance again but the music changed from the nice slow song he wanted to dance to, to Hung Up by Madonna.

"Hermione, let's dance!" Ginny exclaimed, running by and taking her best friend's hand, pulling her out onto the dance floor. Ron sighed; he had missed his chance once again.

"Save the last dance for me." Hermione called to him as she started dancing with Ginny. Ron knew he would because he was determined to get a jump on wedding planning. He sat down with his glass of champagne and watched his fiancée dance with a smile on her face. Her hair was falling out of its hair tie and her make up was fading but he thought she looked beautiful.

After several more songs Hermione came and sat down next to him. She had a smile on her face and she kissed him, running a hand through his mane of ginger hair. The dancing had gotten her tired so she rested her head on his shoulder. He had discarded the jacket of his tux and the bowtie he had been wearing was untied. She thought he looked handsome and unkempt. Maybe she would suggest that they head out a bit earlier but Ron seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Want to dance?" Ron asked but Over My Head by The Fray was cut short and the cake was brought out. Hermione gestured to the cake being brought to Fred and Angelina in the middle of the floor. Ron wanted to see how the _Teasing Tart_ thing worked out but he also wanted to see how Hermione would react to him proposing a wedding _soon_.

The bride and groom cut the first piece of the cake and placed it on a plate. Fred took a fork to feed the cake to Angelina but as the fork went into the spongy cake it exploded into tons of little pieces, ending up on Fred and Angelina's faces. The hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and Angelina laughed after a minute. What was a wedding without a prank – or two?

"A toast." Fred started with a cake-covered face. He held up his champagne glass. "To my brother George, I never saw this coming." Everyone chuckled.

"I'll drink to that." George said. He lifted up his glass that he had ignored while he was dancing with Alicia and downed the entire thing. Seconds after he placed the glass down green liquid started shooting out of his nose. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry recognized the liquid as a joke shop invention.

Through the liquid that was shooting out of his nose, George started laughing as well as the others. Both of them had pranked their twin and had gotten pranked by their twin. It was pretty funny…but not over yet. The waiters came out of the kitchen and took the cake to cut it while Fred, Angelina and George cleaned off.

All during the cake, Ron didn't mind listening to Hermione talk about how she was working on ideas for her next book. He actually enjoyed listening to her talk about how Helen said that her next book didn't have to be about House-elves, that she just needed to keep writing and he also liked hearing about the program for House-elves that Helen was going to set up. But he still wanted to talk to her about their wedding. It had been on his mind throughout the entire wedding and it was starting to bug him like crazy. Finally when she finished he opened his mouth to ask her to dance, as he got the word "do" out Alicia and Ginny came up to them.

"Angelina's going to toss the bouquet." Ginny announced. "Come on." Hermione chuckled.

"I don't need to catch it." Hermione said. She held up her hand, showing off the beautiful ring that Ron had proposed to her with. "I'm already going to be married." Ron smiled.

"And I'm getting married next month." Alicia said, holding up her own engagement ring. "But let's just go out there for fun." She pulled the hand that Hermione had up and started to pull her on the dance floor where all of the unmarried women were gathering.

"I'll be back." Hermione called to Ron. He sighed again, there never was a moment to talk about a wedding…at a wedding. He watched the bouquet be tossed in the air and a woman that Angelina worked with caught it. Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia didn't seem fazed by this. They just seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Hermione joined Ron a minute later. She kissed him and for a second he forgot that he had to ask her something but he took her hand and lifted the jacket to the tux off of his seat. Maybe asking her while dancing wasn't working out but he did want to discuss this.

"Hermione, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Ron said as he led her out of the crowded hall, where there seemed to be so many interruptions.

Outside, the cool, crisp night air made Hermione shiver. Ron rested the jacket on her nearly bare shoulders. The light of the moon reflected off of the water in the waterfall. And the only sound besides the falling water was the muffled sound of the music from inside of the hall. He took her hand and led her to the gazebo where they sat.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well." Ron started. "I've been thinking about our wedding." A smile crossed Hermione's face.

"Really?" She asked. "What about?"

"Well just maybe we should start planning." Ron figured that he would let Hermione say her ideas first. "What were you thinking?" Hermione had tons of visions in her head about the wedding dress and what Ginny, her maid of honor, would wear, she had even pictured the flowers, but one thing was for certain, she wanted to get married on a beach and feel the sand under her toes as she walked toward Ron. It would be small and simple, only family and close friends.

"I was thinking maybe next summer on a beach." Hermione said. She watched Ron's reaction. She didn't know whether next summer was too soon or not. They really hadn't discussed how long they would be engaged before they got married. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Next summer?" He asked. A worried look crossed her face because she thought it might be too soon.

"But we can wait until the summer after or something if you think it's too soon." Hermione said. Ron's eyes went wide again.

"Too soon?" Ron asked. "I was thinking before January." He said but then thought about it. "…unless you think that's too soon."

"Wow." Hermione breathed. She hadn't thought of getting married before the New Year. "I don't think that that's too soon." Hermione said quickly but her smile faded after she said it. This would surely put a damper on her beach plans. Ron seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We could still get married on a beach. When it's winter here, it's summer somewhere else, or at least summer like weather." Ron said. Hermione smiled again. "So what do you say?" He asked.

"I think we should get married this winter." Hermione said with an ever-growing smile. Ron smiled too and took her hand, kissing his fiancée. "I could do some researching and find a place where we could get married." Hermione said. Ron couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again. They separated and Hermione had a smile on her face. She was actually happy that Ron brought it up, now she could start planning and then they would be getting married!

The music from inside shifted from a fast beat to a nice and slow one. They couldn't make out the words but Ron stood up and extended his hand to Hermione.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. She took his hand and stood up. Her hands went around his neck and she smiled at him. They slowly moved together, bodies pressed against one another. It was a nice soothing moment, dancing in the moonlight and looking into one another's eyes.

Unfortunately though, their moment was interrupted when they realized that they had to go say goodbye to the bride and groom leaving for their honeymoon. They hurried inside and as they did they saw George signaling the DJ to cut the music. He held his want up to his throat and stood on the empty dance floor.

"Before Alicia and I give Fred and Angelina their honeymoon gift I would like to have Fred come out here so I can give him something. It's sort of a parting gift and it's a hint of where he and Angelina are going for their honeymoon." George said. Fred looked tentative as if he thought George was playing another prank. "Oh, come on. We promised that we wouldn't play anymore pranks." Fred still looked unsure, as if he didn't trust George but Angelina pushed him forward so he continued the walk out to the middle of the floor with his twin. "So Alicia and I were supposed to pick the destination for their honeymoon and we thought that we would do something different for them." He gestured to the ceiling where there was a giant disco ball slowly lowering it's self above the dance floor.

"You're sending us back to the 70's?" Fred asked. George laughed.

"Not quite." He said. But as he spoke he slowly stepped away from Fred. "It's more of what's in the disco ball rather than the disco ball it's self." He explained, still backing up.

"What?" Fred asked. But at that moment the disco ball split in two and poured its contents onto Fred. A fountain of sand spilled out onto Fred's head followed by a large amount of water and then to top it off a fish fell and smacked him on the head. The whole room was doubled over in laughter. Fred spit out a mouthful of water as Alicia took Angelina by the arm (Angelina was in hysterics herself) and pulled her out to Fred. "Let me guess, the beach?" Fred asked.

"So Fred and I decided that we wouldn't play any pranks at this wedding." George said when he had recovered from the laughter. "But of course you all saw what happened before and I had a feeling he wasn't going to keep his promise so I had this extra thing planned. It was to wish Fred a goodbye as he and Angelina headed to…" George let Alicia carry on.

"We gave it a lot of thought and we decided that you two would have a lot of fun for your honeymoon…in Aruba!" She produced two tickets that said they had a portkey leaving in an hour for a wizard resort in Aruba.

Ron and Hermione smiled at the happy, newly married couple on the dance floor in front of them (one of them happened to be covered in ocean water, sand…and a fish?) and they knew that sometime soon it would be them out there married, and celebrating the union.

Later that night Hermione slipped out of bed so she wouldn't wake Ron and quietly exited the room. She sat in the office/library and wrote down all of her ideas for the wedding. Before January first she was going to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley!

**a/n: What did you think? Please review and go onto the next chapter!**

**always,**

**Kylie **


	6. A Little Action For Everybody

**A/n: This is Harry's birthday chapter. I hope you like it. I'm going on vcacation and I will be able to update in two weeks with two chapters! Please review!  
**

**Always and Forever**

**A Little Action For Everybody **

As summer went on, each day went quickly by and before Ginny knew it, it was getting close to Harry's birthday. She wanted to do something special for him but it was hard to look at the calendar and not get upset. Sure things had been worked out so she would be able to see Harry every day but it wasn't the same. Ginny decided to focus her attention on planning Harry a great birthday party to get her mind off of things. She had talked about it with Ron and Hermione and had planned every last detail of it. She had the cake ordered and the decorations picked out, the guests were invited and all had said they were coming. Ginny wanted his eighteen birthday to be special for him like he had made her seventeenth for her.

The night before, they were going over to Ron and Hermione's flat for dinner like always. Ginny wanted to make him think that there would be a surprise party after they ate and when he found out that there wasn't going to be one that night he would be surprised on his actual birthday. Ginny was already over there and Harry joined them when he got back from work.

"Hermione, can I talk to you across the hall for a second?" Ginny asked, trying to mess with his head a little.

"Sure." Hermione said, she was told to play along. They left Harry in the other flat. He shook his head and muttered something about them being bad secret keepers. He was actually falling for it and Ginny was going to love seeing his face tomorrow. Harry went to go get something from the fridge as Ron walked in the door with his briefcase.

"Hey honey." He said as he walked through the door.

"Hello darling." Harry joked standing up from the fridge.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron questioned.

"Across the hall with Ginny, discussing my party." Harry said.

"Party, what party?" Ron asked, afraid that Harry had found out about his surprise party.

"You know, the one you all are planning for me tonight." Harry said. "Just like last year." Ron contained a laugh.

"Oh, that party." He said. He shook his head and then laid two newspapers down over Hermione's nicely set table. "Check it out." He said. Harry looked closer at the two newspapers. One was the Gazette and one was the Prophet. The front-page articles had the same headline, _Lockhart Books: A Lie_. Harry remembered reading that article last week in the Gazette. Nothing interesting had happened and Ron needed a front-page story so he had written about Lockhart's fake novels. (Ever since he had gone into St. Mungo's, his books had become even more loved and Ron decided to set them straight.) Harry started reading the article in the Prophet.

Lockhart's Books A Lie 

_It has been reported from several sources that the publications of Gilderoy Lockhart were not in fact, Lockhart's adventures but adventures of other unknown witches and wizards that Lockhart took credit for. As reported in the Daily Prophet several years ago, Lockhart has suffered terrible head trauma after a battle with a Basilisk. Lockhart's whereabouts are unknown but it is said to believe that the Basilisk story was another ploy and he actually is hiding, planning his comeback novel... _

"Do you believe this?" Ron asked. "This just came out today. I wrote exactly how Lockhart confessed and how he was going to run and leave Ginny to die. And then I correctly put how he tried to erase out memories and it backfired, and then where he is now. I honestly can't believe that the Prophet COPIED my front page article and then CHANGED the whole thing." Ron seemed just a _bit_ angry about it. "Although this was the morning paper and like half of the stack was still there." Hermione and Ginny came back into the flat just then.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione asked. She kissed Ron and then looked down at the papers. "Look at that." Hermione said after reading the article. She pointed to a line in the paper. "_'As reported in the Daily Prophet several years ago'_." She mimicked. "They don't even know what happened and they didn't back then. They try and make it seem like they know the entire story! Nobody even heard about the Sorcerer's Stone! It was like it never happened. And then they make it seem like Lockhart was a hero and saved Ginny. Nobody even knows the real story with Sirius. They think he's still a murderer and got away from the Dementors. Some people may know from the article in the Quibbler what happened but they don't have the full story. And not one person besides the four of us, Neville and Luna know what went on at the Ministry that year. They don't even know how he died. Of course they know that Harry got rid of him but that's not the whole story! The Daily Prophet makes it seem like they know the whole thing." She let out an angered sigh and fell into a chair. "It just doesn't seem fair that nobody knows."

"Well what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "The Daily Prophet printed their versions and if Ron starts printing new versions how many people are actually going to believe him? Some might because Ron was there for the most part but it wouldn't make sense printing articles after all of these years." Hermione knew that was true but then something occurred to her.

"But what if I wrote about the six years of it in books. It would be your story and what happened. The truth." Hermione said excitedly. **(a/n: I would like to thank Weasley Lover018**** for the idea. She e-mailed it to me and I loved it. She's also going to put some stories up so you all should check them out.)** "Of course it's up to you though." Everyone looked at Harry who smiled after a minute.

"I think everyone should know the truth." He said. "All six years of it." Hermione smiled she threw her arms around Harry and then started muttering things as she went to the office/library. They all watched her go.

"Well so much for eating." Ron said. He fell into the chair Hermione abandoned. "Ever again." Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Relax, we ordered pizza." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah." Ron said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I forgot it was Friday."

"We'll go pick it up." Ginny said. Harry and Ginny left Ron in the apartment. Ron went into his and Hermione's room to change. He changed out of his work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then he went to the office/library where Hermione was writing something in an agenda book. Ron took a seat in the armchair there for reading and watched her.

"I wish I'd shown you the article after I got a little action." Ron joked after a minute. Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"I'm only making a schedule." She assured him. "I've got work, wedding planning, lunch meetings about this new House-elf program Helen is starting, lunch with you, and now I'm writing six books. I've got to organize everything. Don't worry, I won't let you starve or go without a little action." She winked at him and then placed her pen down on the desk. Turning to him with a smile on her face she said, "you know Harry and Ginny won't be back for at least another ten minutes." She stood up and walked over to his chair.

"Ten minutes is a long time." Ron muttered, standing. Hermione nodded and put her hands on Ron's chest.

"A very long time for a little action." She joked. She captured his lips in hers and moved her arms from his chest to around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up onto the desk, knocking papers off of the desk. Neither of them bothered to pick the papers up. After a minute Hermione slid off the desk, knocking more papers off in the process, and jumped up into Ron's arms. Ron staggered back against a wall, keeping a hold of Hermione and they knocked into a bookshelf causing half of the books to fall. They didn't bother with picking them up. Things would have gone further, had they not been expecting their friends with pizza any minute. Finally, Hermione pulled away from Ron's lips and Ron slowly let her down. They stood parted for a minute, catching their breath. The floor was covered in books and papers. Hermione laughed, looking at the floor. She was about to bend down and pick up the papers and books but the front door opened and Ginny announced that they were there. Ron was out of the office as soon as he heard the door and Hermione didn't have her wand on her at the moment so she shut the office door, leaving the mess and going to get pizza.

At the kitchen table Harry was trying to get information on his surprise party that he thought was happening when they finished the pizza.

"So who's invited, the same people as last year?" Harry asked.

"Invited where?" Ginny asked. She smiled and took a bite of pizza.

"Alright, I'll play along." Harry said. "We're just going to go home to an empty flat then?"

"Exactly." Ginny said. "I've got some letters to answer for _Ask Ginny_ and then I think I'm going to go to sleep. Your birthday's tomorrow and we've got things to do."

"See," Harry laughed. "I could pretend that it wasn't going to happen but it's the same thing as last year, you guys need a new routine."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. She thought it was funny that Harry thought that they were repeating the same thing as they did last year but they were making it seem as if they had.

"Well last year we had dinner." He held up the pizza. "And then we went back to a house full of my friends and then the next day we went to the Burrow. So far we've eaten and then we told your mum we'd be there tomorrow." He smiled, satisfied and thinking that he solved the mystery.

"Mate, I think you're loosing it." Ron said. It was hard for him not to laugh but he managed to. Harry laughed. He seemed to think that he had it all figured out. They let him think that there was a party until the four were full.

"Well, I've got to get the letters answered. They're coming in like crazy." Ginny said. Harry stood up.

"Yeah, and I've got a party to go to." Harry said. Hermione concealed her laughter with a cough.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny said, turning back. "Do you have that book you were telling me about? _The Devil Wears Prada_?"

"Yeah, it should be on the bookshelf." Hermione said. She was transferring the leftover pizza from the empty box to plates. She realized, as Ginny walked through the door about the mess. She watched Ginny walk out of the office/library with a smile on her face and the book clutched in her hand.

"Well, it wasn't on the bookshelf." Ginny said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I never cleaned up in there. It's been a mess for a while." Hermione lied.

"That's funny." Ginny said. "Because you're always such a neat person."

"Alright, alright." Hermione said. "We all get it now, enough."

"Get what?" Harry asked.

"Well you see–" Ginny was cut off by Ron pushing her to the door.

"Bye Gin." He said.

"Yeah, we've got a party to get to anyways." Harry said. Hermione joined them at the door, watching Harry's reaction as he opened the door to a dark room. "Oh, the lights are out. I wonder why." Harry said with obvious disdain. He flipped the switch and saw an empty apartment. He walked in and looked around the apartment and behind the furniture. "No party?" Harry asked.

"You don't give us enough credit." Ginny said. "The whole surprise party thing was so last year. Eighteen is a whole year older and we thought that you were a bit too old for one."

"Oh." Harry said. "And I thought I had you figured out."

"We are not as stupid as you may think." Ron said. He turned around to exit the flat but bumped into the doorframe. The other three laughed.

"Most of us aren't." Hermione said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder and directed him out of the actual doorway. "Night." She called as she shut the door behind them. Ginny and Harry were still laughing.

"Well I've got work to do." Ginny said, shutting the door to their flat and locking it.

"Not so fast." Harry said, coming up behind her. "It's Friday and tomorrow is my birthday. You've got Sunday to work." Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into their room for some pre-birthday fun.

The morning of his birthday, Harry awoke to the sun shinning through the blinds Ginny had just opened. He opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. When he put them on he saw Ginny standing over him with a smile on her face. She had on an ivory robe that was falling off of her shoulder, revealing a bare shoulder. Harry sat up and made room for her. He had nothing else on so the sheets were only covering him.

"Happy birthday." Ginny said, kissing him.

"Thank you." Harry said, kissing her.

"So what do you want to do today?" Ginny asked.

"I thought we were going to the Burrow." Harry said, confused.

"We are but I just thought that I'd ask." Ginny said. Harry smiled at her and kissed her again.

After a while they had to stop before they would be late to the Burrow. Ginny showered and changed into a pair of black jeans and a teal top. She slipped black sandals with a heel on her feet and went to get Harry's presents ready. She had something special planned for later on but for now she had his gift that she made for him. It had taken her a while and a lot of sacrificed hours at the Gazette but she managed to get her _Ask Ginny_ column and Harry's gift done.

Ginny had decorated the living room with tons of different colored streamers and balloons. (She had been up for two hours decorating and getting a jump on her column for next week that she usually had started by now.) Neville and Luna were going to come by earlier than everyone and make sure everything was set for the party while they were out and then when they returned everyone would be here to surprise him. Ginny had decided to decorate beforehand to save Neville and Luna some trouble. Ron and Hermione were taking care of the cake (as they always did) and Ginny had bought everything else for the party.

Harry joined Ginny out in the living room wearing a pair of jeans and a nice red shirt (an outfit that Ginny bought him).

"It looks nice in here." Harry said.

"Thank you." Ginny said. "And now…" She ushered Harry over to the counter in the kitchen and stood on the opposite side of the counter while Harry had a seat on one of the barstools. Ginny put a wrapped rectangular object on the counter. "Happy Birthday." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Harry untied the bow and tore the wrapping paper off revealing a photo album. The picture on the front was of Harry playing Quidditch. He smiled for the picture and then zoomed off in search of the snitch. Harry recognized the photo as one that Colin took for the Herald. Above the picture _Harry James Potter_ was written in gold. He flipped the page to see the picture of him and his parents looking back at him. He continued to flip, seeing pictures of his parents and Sirius, pictures from his fifteenth Christmas at Grimmauld place, pictures of him, Ron, and Hermione through the years, some of Hogwarts, pictures of Ginny, and pictures of Hagrid with Buckbeak, the Weasley family, and on the last page was a picture of Harry and Ginny together, smiling back. On each page there were pictures of snitches or lightning bolts, brooms, Gryffindor Lions, the symbol of the England Quidditch team and etc as the border of the pages. Harry smiled and looked up at Ginny when he finished looking through it.

"Gin, this is really great. Thank you. I must have taken you ages." Harry said. He looked at the photo album with a smile on his face and then stood, kissing Ginny.

"Well, you know, just two weeks to get all of the photos and another week to put it together and figure out how to get those borders on there. And then there was two hours this morning to make up for next weeks column. But hey, no big deal." Ginny said with a smile.

"You were up at five?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yup." Ginny answered. "And I'm running on six cups of coffee so let's get a move on it!" She put her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him for several seconds, then she took her purse off of the counter and started for the door. "We're going over to Ron and Hermione's for cake and then to the Burrow." Ginny said. They traveled across the hall where Hermione was putting finishing touches on Harry's first cake. (He'd have two more, one at the Burrow and one at the surprise party.)

"Happy birthday!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the two coming in. She had on a white halter top with a sunflower embroidered into it, a pair of jean capris, and white flip-flops.

"Hey, how was your surprise party last night?" Ron joked coming over with a present in his hand. He started chuckling at Harry's glare.

"Oh shut up." Harry said. Ron laughed again and sat down at the kitchen table. He had on a pair of khaki shorts and a dark green t-shirt. Ron moved his hand toward the cake in a motion that suggested he was going for the frosting. Hermione slapped his hand away and handed Harry her present.

Harry opened the presents from his friends, ate the cake (Ron finished most of it), and then Apparated to the backyard of the Burrow where Mrs. Weasley was setting up some tables and Mr. Weasley was using a spell to stick the tablecloths to the tables so they wouldn't blow away.

"Oh Harry, Happy Birthday!" Mrs. Weasley said. She rushed around the table and hugged Harry, and then she moved onto the other three. Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and then moved onto the others.

Bill and Fleur came out of the house then. They were carrying the twins. They said happy birthday to Harry and then sat at the table with the babies. Mrs. Weasley brought out some snacks and they all started talking about how work was going. Slowly everyone showed up for Harry's birthday. All of the Weasley brothers and their wives or fiancées showed up, Tonks, Lupin and Penny, some order members, and, of course, Hagrid.

Hermione and Ron were thankful that everyone was over them getting together and weren't asking them questions about how it happened. Although everyone one who hadn't seen the proposal or the ring was asking to see it. (At the wedding Ron and Hermione had been busy watching Penny so they weren't open for questioning.) Hermione didn't mind as much because they were also questioning about Ginny's promise ring as well. (Harry and Ginny had avoided all of this at the wedding by constantly dancing.)

McGonagall stopped to talk to Ron and Hermione. She started with the subject of their engagement.

"Do you have any wedding plans yet?" She asked after seeing the ring and complementing Ron's taste in picking out jewelry.

"So far we only know that we're going to get married this winter." Hermione said. "We're working on the other planning."

"Wow, that's soon." McGonagall pointed out. "Do you know where?" She asked.

"Somewhere sunny." Ron answered. McGonagall looked confused until they explained that they wanted to get married on a beach but they also wanted to get married before the New Year.

Ginny and Harry were enduring some questioning by Kingsley.

"So, are there any plans in the near-future for a wedding?" He asked.

"Ginny's still got another year at Hogwarts and then when she's done we'll talk." Harry said with his arm around Ginny. He didn't see the frown on Ginny's face as he said that. Kingsley next asked about Harry's job so Ginny saw an opportunity to slip away. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anybody right now.

"Excuse me." Ginny said as they started talking about the practices. Ginny slipped away and around the other side of the house and fell onto the grass. She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. She knew that she should be spending the day with Harry and not moping on the grass but at the mention of Hogwarts she couldn't help but feel upset. She heard someone coming so she turned her head to see Ron walking out onto the front yard.

"Hey." Ron said he sat down in the grass next to Ginny. "Every time we say that we're getting married this winter everyone thinks that we have the entire thing planned out. There are so many questions." He shook his head and pulled a blade of grass from the ground and started to tear it in half. "What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Ginny muttered, also tearing up a piece of grass.

"Yeah, right Gin. I've known you for seventeen years, you don't just sit in the grass and mope about nothing." Ron said.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." She complained. "I want to stay in my flat with Harry and go to work everyday like I have been for the past month."

"Well then why don't you not go?" Ron asked. He was trying out some reverse psychology. He had read about it in _A Guide To Being a Good Editor_, apparently reverse psychology was good for uncooperative employees. "You already have a job and you seem to like your life as it is now so what's the point of going back?"

"But I want to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports and I need my N.E.W.T. scores to do that." Ginny said.

"What do you need them for? You make good money at the Gazette and it's an easy job." Ron shrugged and pulled another blade of grass from the ground.

"Yeah but I _want_ to work at the Ministry." Ginny said. "The job is something I actually _want_ to do. I don't mind working at the Gazette part-time but where I really want to work is the Department of Magical Games and Sports. And that's why I have to go back to Hogwarts." She looked at Ron angrily for a second but her expression softened and she realized what he did. "Alright. I see your point." Ginny sighed. "I know I have to go back and I guess I want to so that I can work at the Ministry but, even though I know I have to go back I'm still going to miss Harry and my flat. And I will miss going to the Gazette office everyday." Ron smiled proudly and stood up with Ginny. "I can't believe I sat in the dirt wearing my new pants." Ginny said, dusting off her pants. Ron laughed.

"Now that's the Ginny I know." Ron laughed. Ginny smiled and looked at her brother.

"Thanks Ron. You really are a great big brother." Ginny smiled and hugged him.

"Aw, don't mention it kiddo." Ron joked and messed up her hair.

"Hey." Ginny protested hitting him on the arm. She fixed her hair.

Ron looked around the yard. Ginny noticed him looking around and took a look around as well.

"Remember when we were little and we used to run around playing tag, the seven of us, before Bill got too old to play?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Ron chuckled. "And Fred and George would always hide in the trees where wouldn't know to look." Ginny laughed.

"It's going to be weird, not living here." Ginny said. "It hasn't really hit me yet."

"Me either." Ron said. "But when we have to do something on our own and mum and dad aren't there to bail us out, it'll hit." Ginny nodded as they started walking back to the backyard.

"But just think, in a couple years it'll be Alexis, Cecilia, and those two little no names, that Penelope and Alison are having, running around here and making there own memories." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Ron said. He chuckled. "I guess it's time for the next generation to take over."

"Exactly." Ginny said. She and Ron traveled around the house to the backyard where everyone was starting to eat. They ate, opened presents and then around six they made an excuse to leave to go back to their flats where all of their friends would be waiting to surprise Harry.

"So should we go out for dinner?" Harry asked once they had Apparated into the hallway between their flats.

"That sounds good." Ginny said. "Could you grab my…sweater from inside? It gets cold in the restaurant."

"Sure." Harry said, thinking nothing of it. He opened the door and flipped the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, causing Harry to jump. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny smiled happily.

"We got you." Ron said, laughing. "Again!" Harry chuckled too.

"Yeah, you did." He said. He turned to the guests in the apartment. Neville, Luna, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Colin Creevy, Vanessa Simpson, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Padma Patil and surprisingly Zacharis Smith and his date, Susan Bones. Everyone there, with the exception of Luna were paper staff but nonetheless they all were friends of Harry's.

"Happy birthday." Ginny said. She kissed him. Everyone said happy birthday to Harry as Ginny turned on some music and Hermione got drinks out.

"Hey sweetie?" Hermione asked, approaching Ron and handing him the drink that she fixed him.

"Yeah?" Ron wondered.

"Why is Smith here?" Hermione asked. She took a sip of her own drink. "I didn't think you liked him."

"Ginny invited him." Ron explained. "She seems to thinks we're friends when really we only tolerate each other."

"Oh." Hermione said. She chuckled. Neville and Luna approached them. Luna had a pensive look about her. She and Neville had just gotten back from their honeymoon. They never said where it was but they now had tans and a new pet called a Vornac…or something of the sort. Ron and Hermione had not seen it yet.

"Hello." Luna said. Her face was tanner and her long blonde hair looked blonder. She had on an orange dress that reached her feet. It was…different but it still looked nice on her. "Wonderful party."

"Hi." Neville said. His face was more red than tan but he had lines over his eyes where he had worn sunglasses. He had on a plain t-shirt, a pair of tan shorts and sandals. He looked as if he had just come back from the beach that day.

"Hi." Ron and Hermione said.

"How's…uh Gary, the…Vornac you caught?" Hermione asked.

"He's grown since we brought him back from the island." Neville said.

"What island was that again?" Ron asked.

"Some island near the Bermuda Triangle, right hun?" Neville turned to Luna.

"Yeah." She said with a nod.

"And what exactly is a Vornac?" Ron asked.

"It's a type of bird." Luna explained like she couldn't believe he didn't know. "Its got different color stripes and it gains a new stripe each time it gets a year older." She went on about how it starts to loose its colors after it turned fifty and it was a unique type of bird only found on that island; they had to give it its own room with the climate just like the islands.

"It's really an interesting bird." Neville said once Luna stopped talking about it.

"It sounds interesting." Ron said although he had finished his drink halfway through Luna's informative talk and really just wanted another one.

"The next time your around, you should stop by." Neville said.

"Will do." Ron said.

"Oh, there's Harry. We haven't wished him a happy birthday yet." Neville said.

"Excuse us." Luna said with a smile on her face. Neville and Luna left them so Hermione and Ron went over to the counter to get another drink.

"We should really go see that bird." Ron said with a serious nod.

"Yeah, after hearing all about it I think I do want to see it." She said. Ron smiled. With new drinks in hand they went to the navy blue couch to talk to Colin and Vanessa.

Around ten that night the party abated. They had watched TV, drank and talked to one another. Ron and Hermione headed back to their flat as well, to give Harry and Ginny some alone time.

As Ginny raised her wand to clean the mess up, Harry put his arm out to stop her. He moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her as he continued to move close until their bodies were touching.

"We'll clean tomorrow." He said, taking her lips with his and kissing her. Ginny meekly nodded and gave into the kiss. She had not fully put her Hogwarts feelings aside but for now they were forgotten as she pulled Harry's shirt over his head and resumed their lip-lock. They stumbled backwards until they reached their room and fell on the bed, celebrating a truly happy birthday.

**a/n: Please review! **

**Always,  
Kylie **


	7. Shop Till You Drop

**A/n: Hey guys. Back again with more chapters. I keep getting requests for more so I'm pretty sure you guys like this time when new chapters are up. So this summer I've been busy just hanging out with friends and also writing. I try to get two up every two weeks for you guys. When the summer is over it might be down to one every two weeks, depending on how much homework I have. Maybe once in a while it will be one every week or two every two weeks…we'll have to see when school starts but there might be a problem around the first couple weeks in September. I'm moving…again. My mother is absolutely crazy! She now wants to move back to the area that we just left nearly a year ago but anyways back to the point. In the first couple of weeks in September, I will try but it all depends on when we're moving the things over and when we move in and have Internet service. Sorry I'm taking your time up here. There's a longer author's note at the bottom. It contains spoilers from future chapters and just an explanation of all of the couples…just things I've been thinking about for each character and then there's also backgrounds of the couples we don't know too much about. **

**Always and Forever **

**Shop Till You Drop**

Fridays were always crazy in the bookshop. In the morning there were the usuals who bought the Gazette and had some coffee before going to work and Fridays happened to be when everyone came, looking for books for the weekend. During the lunch hour people usually popped into the crowded shop for a book and some people spent their lunch hours there reading and drinking coffee. Hermione found that she had to take her lunch hour later in the day on Fridays due to the busyness. And lastly right before closing at six people were stopping in after work to get books for the weekend.

Just a little past six, on this particular Friday, Hermione was happy to close the door on the last customer and flip the closed sign. She sunk back into the couch and pulled off the black tie she wore. Ellen began scanning the shelves to make sure everything was in the right place, her job before she went home, while Anthony walked over to Hermione.

"Do you mind if I cut out early today?" Anthony asked. "I have a date in an hour."

"Sure." Hermione said. "I'll take over for you."

"Thanks." Anthony said as he loosened his own tie around his neck and left the bookshop before Apparating away. Ellen came out from the bookshelves several minutes later.

"Done." She said.

"Thank you." Hermione responded. "I'll see you on Monday." Ellen left, leaving the bookshop quiet. Hermione had her own end of the day task she needed to complete but she couldn't bring herself to move. She was at least thankful that she wouldn't have to work over the weekend. The weekends were when Hogwarts students who were going into their sixth and seventh year and needed summer jobs worked. For the first two weeks Hermione had to come in and made sure they had it under control and knew how to work everything but they soon picked it up and she had the weekends free.

Hermione kicked off the black pumps that were killing her feet and stood up. Since she was taking over Anthony's end of the day task she walked over to where the coffee was sold and started to make sure everything was put away and cleaned up. Next, she had to do her own job. Normally, on weekdays, she would just sort the money in the cash register, making sure that it corresponded with the receipts, but on Fridays she had to take all of the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts out of the register and put them in blue money bag and then take it to Gringotts where a portion of the money would go into the R and H Book account, Hermione's account (which was also Ron's), and then Anthony and Ellen's paychecks went into their accounts, and finally the paychecks of the students who worked on weekends were written up and then sent out from the bank. It was a long and tiring procedure so that was the reason that Ron and Hermione ordered out on Fridays.

Hermione was in the process of transferring the money from the register into the blue bag when Ginny walked through the door and grumpily fell onto the couch. She too kicked of her heels and then put her feet up on the coffee table where a copy of the Magical Gazette was sitting brandishing a picture of Gary the Vornac. (Ron had decided to do an article on the new creature after he and Hermione stopped by to see it.)

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Three more weeks." She said grumpily.

"Oh." Hermione said; she understood that Ginny meant three more weeks until Hogwarts started. It was probably a bad time since Ginny needed her help, but Hermione realized that she would need to start looking for new weekend employees. And perhaps she would need another one to work weeks since it was starting to get busier… But she would figure all of that out later, right now Ginny was in a bad mood.

"I know that I have to go back and I want to but I'm still going to miss Harry, and living in our flat, and going to work everyday like I had already graduated." Ginny said. Hermione finished putting the money into the bag and went to sit next to Ginny. She knew the only thing that could cheer her up.

"How about tomorrow, we take the day and just spend the whole day shopping. We'll go out to lunch and then shop some more." Hermione said. Ginny looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "It'll take your mind off of this."

"Alright." Ginny agreed with a smile. Hermione knew that shopping could take Ginny's mind off of anything.

The girls went to Gringotts and then back to their flats where they ordered Chinese Food and waited for their men to come home from work. Fridays were often busy for everyone.

Saturday morning Hermione was up early. She was planning on making Ginny feel completely better by taking her shopping for the entire day. Hermione showered and changed into a jean skirt and red top. As she slipped flip-flops on her feet she figured that she needed to add to her wardrobe as well. After all she was a businesswoman now and she couldn't borrow Ginny's clothes forever. It was about time she had her own heels and gave Ginny back hers.

Hermione pulled her hair into a low ponytail and left Ron to sleep. She put on a pot of coffee and then sat down at the kitchen table with a folder full of their finance papers. If she wanted a new wardrobe, she would need to make sure that they could afford it. The bookshop and the Gazette had been doing well so they did have money in their account. She figured the wedding and their normal expenses and found that she would have a little bit of money for some shopping, not much but maybe enough to buy some work clothes that were hers. She knew that her parents would offer to pay for the wedding but they had a trip planned for after Hermione graduated. They were going to spend the summer traveling through Europe and that would take a lot out of them so Hermione decided she would be resposible and she and Ron would pay for the wedding. Ron exited their bedroom wearing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Morning sweetie." Hermione said. He tiredly yawned in response and gave Hermione a good morning kiss before pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table next to her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how much money we have for shopping." Hermione said. "Not so much but we still have a wedding to pay for. I think we should pay for it ourselves. My parents are away on their trip through Europe and the wedding is a lot." She smiled at him. Ron took a look at the paper.

"Well, I think you could take all of the wedding expenses off." Ron said. "We have that account for the future. We could include the wedding." Ron said. He took another look at the number for the wedding. "Bloody hell, that's a lot of money." He said.

"Well its not exact." Hermione said. "I've just been estimating the costs for the wedding. When we actually figure everything out we could put the real prices in and in that case it might be more."

"Wow." Ron said as he looked at the number again.

"So tell me more about this account." Hermione said, eyeing Ron with confusion.

"I thought I told you." Ron said. Hermione shook her head. "Oh. Well when we first put our money together I decided to keep some of the money that we got from the Ministry for catching those Death Eaters and put that in a separate account for the future, i.e. kids, buying a house, and of course the wedding. I forgot to tell you though. Sorry."

"Really?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. She threw her arms around his neck. "Oh that was wonderful Ron!" Ron smiled proudly but when she pulled away she hit him on the arm.

"OW!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks for telling me." She said sarcastically. "Now I've got to figure this out. The wedding would have really taken a lot out of us even if it is going to be a small wedding and now that we have the secret account that I knew nothing about, we can actually afford to go out once in a while and I can go shopping with Ginny today and you and Harry can go to that Quidditch thingy or whatever it is and buy some souvenirs."

"It's the pre-season warm-up games." Ron explained. "It's every year for the first three Saturdays in August! On the last Saturday Harry's playing and we have tickets for all three." He seemed very excited about this and Hermione was glad that he was going to be doing something fun today.

Hermione began to gather the papers with the wedding details on them. She had gotten an idea of how much each thing they would need for the wedding would cost from Angelina and added it up so that she could get an idea of what it would cost. They were still in the process of looking for a place to get married and she was still looking for the perfect dress but so far they had a decent amount planned.

The door opened and Ginny walked in. Lately she had been getting up earlier but was also running on several cups of coffee in the morning. As she walked in she poured herself a cup of coffee. Ron said hello and then went to shower and change. Ginny took the seat he had just abandoned. She was wearing a light yellow, flowy skirt that came down to her knee and a white top. She had on a pair of silver sandals with a short heel on them. He hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

"Hello, ready to shop?" Ginny asked. By the perkiness in her tone Hermione suspected that Ginny had several cups of coffee already that morning.

"Yup." Hermione answered. "And I'm thinking of working on my own wardrobe as well." Ginny smiled.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" She exclaimed. "I'll help you with everything! And maybe we could even work on your haircut again. This is going to be so much fun!" She stood up with the cup of coffee in her hands. "I just have to go get my purse!" She rushed out of the apartment, leaving Hermione chuckling. Hermione began to clean the table up as Ron came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of shorts. His hair was still wet.

"I don't think she's going to be able to handle going back to Hogwarts so well." Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, she won't." Hermione agreed. "But if she stays busy until then, maybe she won't feel so bad about it." Hermione suggested but secretly she thought there was more to Ginny's feelings.

"Hope so." Ron said. He kissed Hermione and then went to put a shirt on. He came out of the bedroom a minute later, not only with a shirt on but with his entire face painted bright orange.

"Oh my." Hermione said, trying to contain her laughter.

"What?" Ron asked. "The Cannons are playing today. I've got to support my team." Hermione noticed the Chudley Cannons Symbol on the side of Ron's orange face.

"Ok." Hermione said, not being able to contain her laughter anymore. She was cracking up at his orange face. She remembered the World Cup and how everyone painted their face but that was back when they were fourteen and now seeing an eighteen-year-old Ron with a painted face was funny. Harry and Ginny came through the door a minute later and Ginny seemed to be laughing too. Harry's entire face was painted green with the symbol of another Quidditch team on his face. He was rooting for the opposite team of Ron, just for fun. Hermione laughed even harder when she saw Harry as Ginny did when they saw Ron.

"They just don't understand Quidditch." Harry said, shaking his head.

"Apparently not." Hermione laughed.

"Maybe we just don't understand you two." Ginny said. Finally after a few more minutes of laughing and making fun of Ron and Harry Ginny and Hermione grabbed their purses to head out shopping and Ron and Harry left with their colored faces.

Hermione and Ginny headed out of their building and over to Oxford Street where they were going to shop. Ginny led Hermione into the first shop and then pulled her over to a display of different sundresses. Hermione came out with a bag full of clothes from this store and by lunchtime she had six of them from four different stores. It was more than she had ever bought on one shopping trip but Ginny seemed to find the best bargains everywhere so she was able to buy a lot for not a lot of money.

Hermione and Ginny were on their way to a restaurant for lunch when they past a newsstand. Ginny stopped for a moment to take a look at the muggle fashion magazines while Hermione just started glancing at the newspapers. She was looking at a newspaper when she spotted a magazine that caught her eye. On the front cover there was a picture of a woman in a white dress and the background was on the beach, one of the articles advertised on the front cover was, _Planning Your Perfect Beach Wedding_. Hermione picked up the _Modern Bride _magazine and started to scan the article. She tentatively closed it and looked at the front cover. It seemed weird to think that before the New Year she would be the one standing on a beach and getting married. She was about to put the magazine back when Ginny took it out of her hands.

"Ooo, this could help with the planning." She said. She handed muggle money to the person running the newsstand and then put the two magazines she had in her hand into one of the eight bags she had and started back down the street to the restaurant. Hermione followed, struggling with her own six bags.

Inside the restaurant they were seated and the waiter went to retrieve the sodas they asked for. Ginny laid the bridal magazine out on the table as Hermione looked to make sure no one was watching her and said the spell to shrink a few of her bags so it would be easier to walk around.

"Oh, good idea." Ginny said. She repeated what Hermione had just done and now they both only had four bags (they couldn't make it too obvious by shrinking them all. They had walked in with a few bags).

"I think I finally understand the phrase 'shop till you drop'." Hermione said. Ginny started laughing as she started to look through the magazine to get ideas for Hermione's wedding. Hermione watched Ginny flip through the magazine. She seemed to be trying to keep herself busy, possibly to forget about Hogwarts. "Hey Gin?" Hermione said.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, never looking up from the magazine. "Ooo, that's a pretty dress." She didn't seem to be fully listening but Hermione spoke anyways.

"You know that Harry's always going to be waiting for you when you come back right?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ginny who stared at the advertisement on the page for a half a minute before looking up at Hermione with sadness in his eyes. Hermione had uncovered the real reason Ginny had been upset the entire summer.

"But what if he's not?" She asked, her voice on the verge of breaking. "I know this is really stupid and I'm probably just overreacting but what if he finds someone else while I'm still at Hogwarts. Someone who isn't younger than him and graduated already? He loves me and I know that but what if he doesn't want to wait for me or what if… I don't even know anymore." She shook her head and looked back down at the magazine. "Forget it. It's stupid." She said. Hermione looked at Ginny sympathetically.

"Gin, it's not stupid." Hermione said. "You've made valid points but I don't think Harry's that kind of guy." Ginny looked up at Hermione and listened. "Remember when you were going out with Dean?" Ginny nodded. "Well Harry liked you from the beginning of that year but he waited for you to be unattached...he waited. There might be some guys who would get bored of waiting for you to graduate but Harry isn't one. He loves you too much." Ginny managed a smile.

"Yeah, he does love me, and I love him. And we still have that future to look forward to. We were talking about it the other day…" And suddenly Ginny's mood had changed. She was not longer upset at the ending of the summer but excited to get the year started with and graduate. It had been what Hermione said about Harry not being one of those guys who wouldn't wait that made Ginny realize that he would be there when she came home next summer, he always would be there.

Ginny went on about how she and Harry talked about their future together as the waiter came with their drinks and then they discussed Hermione's wedding after looking through the bridal magazine. Their food came and then they just talked as if things were normal. Ginny was really happy that she had a best friend like Hermione to help her get through things like this and a brother like Ron to try and make her feel better and of course, a boyfriend-sort-of-fiancé like Harry who would always be there for her.

After lunch they headed into a store that sold men's clothing so that Ginny could get Harry a new shirt. Hermione looked around too. Hell, why she was at it why not work on Ron's wardrobe too? She ended up coming out of this store with two bags full of clothes for Ron.

As Hermione and Ginny walked into a store that sold accessories and such they spotted two people they happened to know.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny asked George and Alicia.

"Alicia's making bride's maids baskets and she dragged me along." George said with a tired tone. Alicia hit him.

"You needed to come too so you can get the things you need for the groomsmen." Alicia protested.

"Bride's maids baskets?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, I'm putting together small baskets with a few things in them for all of my bride's maids and George is doing the same for his groomsmen. Right sweetheart?" Alicia asked.

"Whatever you say dear?" George responded. Alicia laughed and then turned back to Hermione and Ginny.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"Shopping." Hermione and Ginny responded, holding up their bags.

"And I see you bought stuff for Ron and Harry." George said, reading the titles of the stores. His face lit up with a smile. "They're going to love that." He said sardonically. He received a hit from Ginny.

"Ow." He complained.

"Well, I'm going to go pay for this stuff. I'll see you two next week for the dress fittings." Alicia said. She headed to the cash register to pay for the things she had.

"You'll have to let me know how Ron and Harry like the dresses you bought them." George said sarcastically. He turned to follow Alicia to the register but suddenly he ducked back down behind a shelf full of handbags, knocking two down in the process.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"She works here." He said, terrified.

"Who works here?" Hermione asked.

"Remember last summer when I…er…dated that muggle?" George asked. Hermione and Ginny started laughing. "Don't draw attention to me." He warned them. "I'm supposed to be in China!" Hermione and Ginny ignored him. They were still ticked off at him for what he had said before. They joined Alicia at the register and before they could even say a word to the girl about George she let out a shriek.

"Oh my god. You're George's little sister. Oh I remember from last summer!" She said excitedly. "How's he doing?" Ginny never got to respond because Alicia cut in.

"You know George?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, we dated last summer before he moved to China. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm his fiancée." Alicia responded, very confused.

"Fiancée?" The girl questioned. Hermione and Ginny watched the whole thing play out with smiles on their faces; they never even had to say a word.

"Yes, we're getting married on the twenty seventh." Alicia answered coolly. "What were you saying about China?"

"Well isn't that where he went?" The girls asked, obviously confused. She started to twirl her dirty blonde hair around her finger and she snapped her gum loudly. Alicia turned back to the shelf where George was hiding.

"George Weasley, get your ass out here now." Alicia said. Hermione and Ginny were taken by surprise as she sounded just like Mrs. Weasley. George meekly stepped out from behind the shelf with his head hung. He had been caught.

"George? I thought you were in China." The girl said.

"Well, I was but…I came back because…I was fired…and then I met Alicia and we fell in love." George said.

"China?" Alicia asked. "When the hell were you in China?" Both the girl and Alicia seemed to get it now because Alicia had a look of realization on her face and the girl had a look of anger. She walked around the counter and smacked George hard on the face.

"I can't believe you didn't have the decency to tell me the truth. You had to lie and say you were moving to China? You asshole!" She then handed Alicia her bags. "Good luck. I think you're definitely going to need it." She said to Alicia and resumed her position behind the counter. Alicia was glaring at George as she walked out of the store. George followed Alicia out of the store, clutching his face where he was smacked; Hermione and Ginny followed them because they could not resist missing this.

Out on the street Alicia turned to George with her arms crossed and she had a glare on her face that told him to explain.

"It was last summer and before I asked you out. Fred and I went to this Carnival thing with them and then we met these two muggles but I broke it off with her after I asked you out because you mean more to me and you're the one that I love." George said quickly.

"You broke it off by telling her you were moving to China?" Alicia asked.

"To be with you." George said. Alicia smiled when he said this.

"Really?" She asked. George nodded strongly. "Alright, but I don't want to be shopping for our wedding and find you have anymore ex-girlfriends that I don't know about." She compromised.

"Deal." George said. They said goodbye to Hermione and Ginny before starting down the street and to the next store. Hermione and Ginny laughed and started into a different store that sold accessories. They didn't really want to head back into that one.

They finally finished after stopping at a shoe store where Hermione got her own pair of black pumps and then a few pairs of high-heeled sandals that were on sale. (She had gotten used to being taller now and found that she liked it a lot.) They headed back to their flats with these bags in tow. Ginny placed her own bags in her apartment and then went over to help Hermione with her hair.

Hermione put all of the bags on her and Ron's bed, in total she had a good amount of new clothes for both her and Ron for all the money she limited herself to spending. Shopping with Ginny was always good because she seemed to find the best bargains for the most stylish clothes. Hermione exited the room and went to the living room where Ginny was going to be cutting her hair. She was a bit afraid for the change Ginny was talking about making but she tried not to think about it much otherwise she would chicken out.

She kept her eyes shut as hair fell off of her head and as she walked to the bathroom to see it, she braced herself for a different haircut but when she looked at it, she smiled. It wasn't too different at all. Her hair fell in layers above her shoulders about two inches shorter than it normally was and she had almost perfect curls. Her bangs hadn't been touched because Ginny said that they should grow out. Ginny came into the bathroom and looked at the reflection.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I love it! It looks great!" Hermione said.

"Now, how do you think I'd look with bangs?" Ginny said. She worked on her own hair and ended up with side swept bangs and her layered hair was trimmed to just below her shoulder.

"Harry and Ron should be home soon. I think I'm going to make dinner for Harry tonight and surprise him." Ginny said. "I'll be back, I'm going to go start dinner." She left Hermione who went into her room to find the perfect outfit to wear to dinner with Ron, Saturday night was normally the night they went out to dinner. She started hanging the things she wasn't going to wear. Most of her new clothes consisted of tops, skirts or dresses. Ginny had insisted that she had enough pairs of pants but Hermione managed to get away with buying a few nice pants for work and two pairs of pants to wear after work and on the weekends.

Hermione chose a black scoop neck dress that came down to just below her knee and was short-sleeve to wear for dinner. After putting on the dress she slipped her feet into the new sandals she had just bought and washed her face before reapplying make-up. As Hermione stepped out of her room to turn on the television until Ron got home Ginny came back in the flat wearing one of the dresses she bought.

"Very nice." Ginny said when she saw Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She spun around and the skirt of the dress moved with her. "And you look nice as well. Harry will like it." Ginny chuckled.

"I hope so." She said. They talked about the wedding plans they had made and Hermione assured her that she was going to be looking for a beach to get married on sometime this week. Ginny left to go finish making dinner while Hermione flipped through all of the channels and found nothing on. She decided on going back to the bedroom to finish hanging the things she bought. She wondered what Ron would think of her new dress and heels. As she was taking the clothes she bought for Ron out of the bag, folding them Ron walked through the bedroom door. His orange face wasn't as bright anymore. It looked as if he had sweated most of it off.

"Hey honey." Ron said walking through the door (they had begun to get used to using pet names around one another). "Wow." He muttered when he got a look at her.

"Wow good or wow bad?" Hermione asked.

"Definitely wow good." Ron said. "That's a nice dress."

"Thank you." Hermione said. She spun once again for Ron and then walked over to him. In the heels she managed to reach his chin.

"You're tall! And you did something with your hair." Ron said, touching one of the curls. "It looks nice." Hermione smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." She said. "Why don't you go shower and wash that orange stuff off your face and then you can change into one of the outfits I bought you and we'll go to dinner."

"Alright." Ron agreed. He kissed her again and went to shower while Hermione finished folding his clothes. She set out an outfit for him, thinking it would be easier than him rifling through all of the clothes. She went out to make sure the kitchen was clean since she had already organized the closet.

Ron came out of their room ten minutes later, wearing a pair of nice khaki pants with a black button up shirt. Hermione smiled when she saw him.

"Wow, you clean up nicely." Hermione joked. Ron chuckled and kissed her again. They left the apartment with the plan of going to the restaurant down the street.

"So how was shopping?" He asked as they walked.

"Oh you'll never guess who we ran into…" Hermione started. She talked about what happened with George and then asked Ron how his thing went. It was the perfect end to a good day for the two of them. They got to do something apart for the day and then go out and have dinner with the one they loved.

**A/n: SPOILER WARNING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! In this author's note there will be spoilers for the next chapters so if you don't want to know anything just go ahead and review but keep in mind that I'm not giving everything away. I'm also just explaining relationships here.**

**So I've been thinking about the characters and their relationships. Obviously they are different from the ones J.K. Rowling writes about and I think that that's ok for this story.**

**So first we have the central romance: Ron and Hermione. I see them as the couple who were just made for each other. They may have their fights but they still love each other and always will (Forever and Ever Babe). They're the ones who seemed like a married couple even before they were together, like they should have settled down ages ago. With them they both have businesses – and of course time for each other – but in One and Only and in this one, they were figuring out their money issues and found that they had to be careful. They've made good money since then in their businesses but they still have to be careful since they will have to be paying rent, and bills since they do live in a muggle building and use electricity. Money is going to be a problem for them when they find that they're having a baby and want to buy a house but they will work through it. They are of course the main romance of the series and I won't let anything too bad with the money situation happen to them.**

**Next we have Harry and Ginny. They are the secondary romance and they've had their moments in the series. Before, in this chapter when Ginny doubted whether Harry would wait and she did in One and Only too. I don't want anyone to think that she doesn't love him or doesn't think he loves her it was only that she was afraid of loosing him but Hermione set her straight. These two aren't really going to have money problems. Harry's been left with a lot of money from his parents and although Ginny shops a lot she hasn't spent all of the money she got from catching Death Eaters. (Ron and Hermione spent theirs on one business, part of the Magical Gazette, and an engagement ring. There is that bit saved for the wedding though.) Harry and Ginny won't have money problems. With them I have decided that they are just like a regular couple. They want to go out and have fun. They aren't quite ready to settle down and have kids with the house and everything but they don't mind being married. And what would they do when that issue comes to them even before they're married? We know how Ron and Hermione got together but every detail on how Harry and Ginny isn't clear. In Ginny's fifth year (Harry's sixth) she was dating Dean until she broke it off two months into it when she realized that she still liked Harry and wanted him. They both liked each other and after a month of knowing this Harry finally just went up and kissed her in the common room. (Ron freaked out but got over it.) **

**Neville and Luna: They are the most unlikely pair but then again they were both kind of outcasts and didn't have many friends (with the exception of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) until they met each other. The story behind them is that in the missing year, the one we don't know too much about, they were friends and then became more than friends as the year ended on the train ride home she spontaneously kissed him and they were together ever since. In Neville's seventh year he fell in love and then as they were looking for a flat he spontaneously proposed. Luna said yes because she fell in love with him too and suggested they get married right then. Neville has adapted to her odd ways and Luna's actually doing some things the normal way. In the future they're going to think more about odd pets until they decide they want to start a family and then they'll have some problems with that. Oh and I was thinking of Neville inventing something useful…perhaps a TV and other muggle gadgets powered by magic. There might just even start their own wizard TV channels. (Could you imagine wizard soap operas? Or even magical reality shows? I'll get more into that in the future.)**

**Tonks and Lupin: They are newlyweds with a baby. It will be hard for them at first and Lupin hadn't really worked the past year. They will get through it though because they were planning on being married even before they knew they were going to have Penny. So they'll work through their problems (wolfy problems and money problems) together and raise Penny. Tonks may even find herself a job…where she can bring Penny.**

**Fred and Angelina: They're newlyweds and they live in a small flat. Angelina seems eager to have kids but what would Fred think? Fred has matured a lot since he fell in love with Angelina. He's more grown up but grown up enough to be a father? We'll have to see…and soon. The thing we don't know too much about is how Angelina and Fred got together. They started dating six months after she got out of Hogwarts and then when he told her he loved her she freaked and broke it off until she realized she loved him too and she was afraid because she had never felt this way about anyone. Towards the end of November he and George set up this elaborate proposal for both Angelina and Alicia at the same time. And then they moved out of their flat and in with their fiancées. **

**George and Alicia: They're going to be married. He really does love Alicia and he "moved to China" because of it. Alicia is more focused on being a newlywed than having children but what about unplanned children? And what about George being a good father and having to go through something without his twin? So the story behind them is that George ran into Alicia on the way to Gringotts. He realized that Fred had found someone and Ron and Ginny found someone and all of his other brothers were married. He decided that he needed to start dating someone he could have a future with and they fell in love fast. Alicia likes his funny, prankster personality but she is a bit strict too (like Mrs. Weasley). **

**Bill and Fleur: They just had babies and they seem happy but we will have to see how the new parents deal with…being parents and maybe they'll do well and then have another… So their story is they've been together since four months after the Triwizard tournament when Fleur wanted to go into Gringotts and then they got married the next year. At first Bill was attracted to her Vela charm but then he really got to know her and fell in love with her (and another thing to think about is Cecilia inheriting that Vela charm. I could have some fun with that while Bill is not a fan about his daughter being chased by boys.)  
**

**Charlie and Alison: They're pregnant and Alison isn't handling it well. But when the morning sickness passes and they find out the gender of the baby they'll be better. Their story is in Romania the two met while Charlie was working with Dragons and Alison was studying abroad. They were together for three years before Charlie proposed and they came back with to get married. (They got married the summer in between Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fifth and sixth year.)**

**Percy and Penelope: They're having a baby too and these are the responsible workaholics. They're going to have to deal with a baby on top of work. Their story is that they were Heads together (and shared the Head Common room) and while Percy was with the Ministry rather than his family, he proposed and Penelope was the one who convinced him to reconcile with his family at Charlie and Alison's wedding. They were married the winter after. **

**Couples that aren't main couples…**

**Ernie and Hannah: Both prefects and in Hufflepuff. They both work at the Gazette and they've got a future together. They won't play too much of a big role in this.**

**Colin and Vanessa: Colin wanted to have what Ron and Hermione had so their relationship will be like a mirror of Ron and Hermione but younger and all four people in the relationships mirror each other. (Ron and Colin are similar as dedicated workers on the paper and Vanessa and Hermione are the bookwormish smart type.) **

**Zacharis and Susan: Zacharis and Ron didn't like each other much but they seemed to be able to tolerate each other and then Smith confessed to Ron that he loved Susan. So they will end up together and married and maybe Ron and him will sort out their differences since Ron seems to need Smith as an assistant editor. **

**Seamus and Lavender: They won't really have too much of a role in this story. They will make one other appearance before Harry and Ginny get married and there will be no catfights. They've moved past it. (Don't worry, they're not going to be best friends or friends, or even talk to each other after they meet but just get over their childish fights.)**

**Malfoy and Pansy: They've been betrothed since they were young (since that whole pureblood thing) and they'll get married right out of Hogwarts and start producing heirs. They won't have much of a role with the exception of being in one or two of the later chapters. And there is nothing in the world that would make these two be civil to Ron and Hermione but there won't be any fights. **

**So that's pretty much it. If you have any questions I'll answer them. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me and you can also e-mail me. **

**Always,**

**Kylie**


	8. A Real Adult Moment

**a/n: Hey guys! I'll update again in two weeks hopefully! It might be later but I'll try. REview please!**

**Always,**

**Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**A Real Adult Moment**

The second Saturday in August was when Alicia's bride's maids would get their dresses fitted. Harry and Ron had planned to go to the pre-season warm-up games and Hermione and Ginny planned on going with them next week to see Harry play.

Ginny and Hermione were going to visit Tonks and Penny after the dress fitting since it was the second night in the full moon and Tonks was on her own with Penny. They had promised to help out often so they made a point of doing so.

Hermione and Ginny were heading down the street of Hogsmede. Hermione was wearing one of her new outfits, a white skirt that came just above the knee and a pink cap sleeved top. She had on a pair of silver heels and her hair was clipped back. Ginny also had on a new outfit. She was wearing a light green sundress that was spaghetti strap and came down past her knees with a large flower across the front. She also had on a pair of heels and her hair was down, framing her face.

The two women headed into Madam Tiffany's where all of the other bride's maids and the bride were. Madam Tiffany had six dress bags on her arm and Alicia had one in her hands.

Alicia was trying on her dress again to make sure it fit after the alterations from last time.

"Where are my little niece and nephew?" Ginny asked.

"Bill took zem to ze Burrow today." Fleur explained.

"Oh." Ginny pouted. She took the seat next to Fleur as they all waited for Alicia to come out. A few minutes later she came out of the dressing room and modeled it for everyone. Her dress was an ivory color with a v-neck. The straps were thin and came down revealing most of her back. The dress came down past her feet and trailed behind her. It fit perfectly after the alterations.

"Wow." Angelina said, admiring the dress that her best friend was wearing. "You look great."

"Really?" Alicia asked. She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." Hermione agreed and the other five echoed similar responses. Alicia changed out of her dress and came out of the dressing room with the dress bag.

"I think George and I are going to get married and divorced over and over again. I love getting married!" Alicia said. The others laughed.

"Why don't we have the maid of honor go now?" Madam Tiffany said. Angelina stepped up and took her dress bag into the dressing room.

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married in two weeks!" Alicia said.

"It's exciting right before it happens but the best feeling is right after you're married when you realize that it actually is real and you are married." Alison said, looking as if she remembered when she and Charlie got married but then it turned into a frown. "But then the feeling goes away and you end up knocked up and it really isn't that fun." She started to mutter about being sick everyday until Fleur stopped her because Alicia was frowning.

"Don't listen to 'er." Fleur said. She put a hand on Alison's shoulder. "Being married eez wonderful and 'aving a child eez even more wonderful, even if the pregnancy eesn't so fun." Alicia's smile went back on her face and she thanked Fleur.

"Yeah, she's right. It's actually really wonderful to be married…just wait a bit before you have kids." Alison said. Alicia laughed as Angelina came out of the dressing room. The maid of honor dress was the same as the bride's maid's dresses. It was red with thin straps that crossed in the back. It was cut in a v-neck like Alicia's but it only came down past the knees.

"Oh, you look so beautiful and the dress is perfect!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Almost perfect." Madam Tiffany said. She knelt down to adjust the hem on Angelina's dress.

All of the bride's maids tried their dresses on and got them altered by Madam Tiffany. Alison and Penelope had to get theirs fitted on their pregnant bellies. They were only three months pregnant (Penelope was three months and two weeks) but it was noticeable and affected the clothes they wore. Alicia complemented each of the bride's maids when she saw them in their dresses and as they came out with the dresses on she seemed to get more excited.

"Well, I've got to get home and work on those baskets that George has neglected to do." Alicia said with all of the dress bags in her hand. "Thank you again Madam Tiffany and you guys look beautiful." Alicia left the dress shop with all of the dress bags in hand and she Apparated out.

"Does anybody want to go get something to eat? Fred went with George, Harry and Ron to the pre-season warm-up games…without me. I'm definitely going next week." Angelina complained.

"I do." Penelope said. "I'm starved, although we can't go anywhere with seafood…or any kind of spicy food…or any exotic food I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it."

"Anyone else want to come to a place without seafood, spicy food or exotic food?" Angelina asked.

"I would love to but I 'ave to go meet Bill with ze twins." Fleur said.

"And we have to go meet Tonks." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we have to help out with Penny." Hermione agreed.

"Sorry. Charlie and I have doctor's appointment." Alison said with a hand on her stomach.

"Alrighty, we'll see you guys later." Angelina said. "And don't forget to tell Harry to save me a ticket for next Saturday."

"Will do." Ginny said.

"Are you going to paint your face too?" Hermione asked. Angelina laughed.

"Of course. You would look ridiculous if you went without your face painted." Angelina said. Hermione decided then that she just really didn't understand Quidditch and wasn't sure if she was going to paint hers next Saturday.

Hermione and Ginny Apparated into the neighborhood where Tonks and Lupin bought a small house. They walked through the gate and started up the stone path that led to the front door. There were wildflowers growing in the front yard and a large maple tree sat in the yard. The house was white with black shutters. It was a charming little house on the outside and they expected the same on the inside. Hermione knocked on the front door. Tonks answered with a tired smile on her face. Her long pink hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of pajama pants with a tank top.

"Hi." She said. She led them into the house. The front door led to the living room where there was a couch and two armchairs. There were several portraits of flowers and then pictures of Penny, Tonks and Lupin at their wedding, Tonks' parents, James, Sirius, Lupin's family, and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione before the ball on the wall. On the ground of the living room there were baby toys surrounding a playpen where there were even more toys. "I'm sorry that there's a mess. I just got Penny to sleep and I haven't had time to clean."

"It's fine." Ginny said. "This is a really beautiful house though."

"Thank you." Tonks said. "Would you like to see the rest?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. She placed her purse down on the couch and followed Tonks.

"This is the kitchen." She said. It was a small room with a table set with two chairs and a highchair. The sink was piled with dishes and empty bottles. There was a sliding glass door in the kitchen that led out onto a beautiful backyard with a small pond. She led them through the kitchen to a room just off of it. "And this is Penny's room." Tonks whispered. The walls were painted pink and there were unicorns prancing across the walls. There were even more toys spilling out of a white toy chest next to a white dresser where baby clothes were hastily tossed about and it held a Chameleon Ear, which doubled as a baby monitor. Penny was resting in a white baby crib with a mobile over it. She was sleeping nice and soundlessly with a pink baby blanket over her stitched with a "P" on it. There was a white rocking chair in the corner of the room where they assumed Tonks sat with Penny. Tonks put her finger to her lips and ushered them out of the room. She led them back through the kitchen and into the hallway where she pointed out the bathroom and a coat closet. Then she led them back into the living room and to a room just off of it. "And this is Remus' and my room." Tonks said. It was painted light blue with an unmade queen-sized bed in the middle. The room contained two dressers and a tall mirror. Other than the unmade bed this room didn't look frequented too often. "I'm really sorry about the mess, normally I would clean before company came but I've been up since one this morning with Penny."

"One?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time.

"Yup. She never seems to want to sleep." Hermione and Ginny could see Tonks concealing a yawn as she spoke.

"Tonks, why don't you rest and Ginny and I will take care of Penny?" Hermione suggested.

"Oh, no it's fine." Tonks said.

"Really," Ginny said. "Let us help." Tonks looked unsure for a minute and then she smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She hugged the girls and then they went back to the living room where they started to clean up the toys off of the floor. They had the living room done and then they moved onto the kitchen where they washed the dishes and washed up the table. They moved onto Penny's room last and as they were in there Hermione saw Penny's face scrunched up and recognized it as the face she had right before she started crying.

And she was right. Penny started to cry as they had finished putting all of the clothes in Penny's dresser. Ginny silenced the Chameleon Ear as Hermione lifted the crying baby from the crib.

"Alright." She said, talking more to herself than to Ginny. "Alright, I can do this. Ron and I got her to calm down before."

"I don't think that that's what's wrong with her." Ginny said. Hermione turned to look at Ginny with alarm as she too realized what was wrong.

"I don't know how to change a diaper." She said frantically. "What do we do? What do we do? We can't wake Tonks because we're the ones who told her to sleep."

"Hermione relax." Ginny said. "I borrowed some books from Tonks so I could help out and I know exactly what to do." Ginny took Penny out of Hermione's hand.

"Oh that was smart. I wonder why I didn't think of that." Hermione said.

"You were pretty busy with being Head Girl and the bookshop and the book but for now just get a diaper from one of those drawers and lay the changing mat out." Ginny said.

"Right. Diaper and changing mat." She followed Ginny's orders and Ginny sat down on the floor with Penny lying on a changing mat in front of her.

"It's simple really and not bad at all…if you don't think about it much." Ginny showed Hermione how to change a diaper and then she sat with a freshly changed, happy baby in her arms.

"Wow, that was simple." Hermione said.

"Yeah, easy." Ginny said. "And feeding a baby is even simpler…" Ginny explained the process to Hermione.

"Right." Hermione said. "And burping the baby?" Ginny gave Hermione a crash-course on babysitting as they were sitting in Penny's room. Hermione retained all of the information and made a mental note of each for the next time she babysat. She relieved Penny from Ginny as Ginny went to the toy chest to get a toy for Penny. Hermione sat on the rocking chair with Penny in her arms. She watched the little girl smile up at her with Lupin's grin.

Tonks came into the room just then. She looked as if she had just showered and cleaned up. Her long pink hair was down around her face and she had on a pair of jeans and a black top.

"How's my girl?" Tonks asked. She came into the room and lifted Penny up.

"Changed." Ginny answered.

"I really can't thank you two enough." Tonks said. "The house looks amazing and I really haven't slept more than a half hour in a couple of days."

"But you barely even slept an hour today." Hermione said.

"I've got things to do today." Tonks said. "I'm in the process of looking for a job and then I have to go to the Ministry and fill out my resignation forms." She turned to Penny. "We've got a big day ahead of us, don't we?" She asked her daughter.

"Job?" Hermione asked.

"You're resigning?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm resigning from the Ministry because now that I'm a mum I won't have time to be an Auror. And I have been looking the past two days for a job I can do part-time, like on the weekends so that Remus could take Penny. I've told them about the possibility of having to take my daughter to work once in a while but the five places I've been to turned me down. I'm still looking because although Remus makes good money at the Gazette, I think we'll do much better as a two-income family." Tonks explained.

"Why don't you come work at the bookshop?" Hermione asked. "I've been looking for someone else to help and you could work part-time during the week and bring Penny with you so that Ginny could watch her after she gets out of school. And that way you and Lupin could have weekends together with Penny. Working in the bookshop is the perfect job for someone who has other responsibilities. Anthony and Ellen work there because they're in the process of making it as authors. It's perfect for you because you have Penny."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "I could baby sit after classes. I'll be there anyways." Hermione nodded.

"It's actually perfect timing." She said. "Things are getting busy at the shop so we could use the help and I would love to have Penny around."

"Hermione, Ginny I don't know what to say. You guys are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you two." Tonks was near tears as she spoke. "What time do you need me there on Monday?"

"How about noon? The morning crowd is easy to handle but at noon it starts to get busy." Hermione said.

"I'll be there." Tonks said. She wrapped her free arm around Hermione and then Ginny. "Thank you two so much but I really have to get going. That secretary gets bitchy if you're late to sign those papers." Hermione and Ginny smiled before saying goodbye to Tonks and Penny.

They Apparated back to their flats where they watched _Along Came _Polly and then_ Pirates of the Caribbean_ (Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp were most of the reason for watching the movie), eating junk food as they chatted about the wedding (Ginny said she was going to start looking for the beach herself since Hermione had been too busy this week and all of the previous weeks since she and Ron had decided to get married before the year was up). The guys weren't expected home until later on so Hermione and Ginny ordered in and watched movies until they did.

On Monday Tonks showed up for work like planned. She pushed Penny's stroller into R and H Books at quarter twelve. Penny was happily sitting in her stroller with a pacifier in her mouth.

"Hi." Tonks said. She pushed the stroller next to the cashier counter where Hermione was working. No one was there at the moment so Hermione rushed around the counter to see Penny. Tonks unloaded Penny's diaper bag onto the counter and fell into a chair. She had on a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and black tie. Her pink hair was pulled back in a businesslike bun. "I spent the whole morning at the Burrow talking to Molly and she showed me a few tricks that were mandatory to know for being a mum. There's this clever little potion that works wonders." Tonks said.

"You gave her a potion?" Hermione asked, surprised. "And Mrs. Weasley told you to?" She seemed more shocked by this.

"It's not so much a potion as it is a sedative...for babies. It's just a mix of natural stuff that you would find in a garden that keeps her calm. If she's really upset for reasons like hunger or being in need of a diaper change, she'll let me know." Tonks explained.

"Oh, well in that case that is a very clever potion then." Hermione said. Ellen came over and joined Hermione and Tonks.

"Oh, she is so cute!" Ellen exclaimed, bending down to be eye to eye with Penny. "What's her name? Oh, look at that she's adorable!" Penny had just sat up in her stroller, looking at Ellen with a smile on her face.

"Her name is Penelope." Tonks informed her. "She's named after my favorite aunt on my dad's side. We just call her Penny though."

"Oh, that's such a pretty name." Ellen said. She started talking to Penny in a baby voice as Hermione begun to explain things to Tonks.

"So, the coffee is over here." Hermione said gesturing to the right of her. "If that's your job, you take care of making the coffee and cleaning up after someone finishes." Anthony was standing there and said hello to his former professor. And the cash register is over here as you noticed." Hermione said. "I've set up a space for Penny back there and you can start here today. Ellen is going to be walking around helping the customers out and I'll be rotating between the three jobs and helping out. Any questions?" She smiled at Tonks. Tonks shook her head.

"No but Hermione, I really can't thank you enough for this." Tonks said.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for." Hermione said. Tonks smiled at her as she pulled Penny around the counter and started to set up a playpen she brought for her. As she was finishing the lunch crowd started to pour in. Since it was a Monday it wasn't too hectic but still enough to keep the four employees busy. At quarter past six Hermione shut the door on the last customer and put the closed sign up. She fell on the couch and pulled at her tie. Ellen automatically went to make sure the books were in their correct positions and Anthony started cleaning off the coffee counter. Tonks picked Penny up out of the playpen from behind the counter and had a seat next to Hermione.

"Anything else you need me to do, boss?" Tonks asked.

"Nope." Hermione shook her head. "Everything is pretty much done here." She looked over at Penny who was smiling at her. There was a knock at the door and Lupin entered. His normal unkempt hair was brushed and surprisingly he was wearing a pair of nice slacks and a nice shirt. He looked different but he did have a job now.

"Hello." Lupin said. He bent down to kiss Tonks and then he sat down on the other side of her, lifting his baby up and into his arms. "How was your first day at work?" Lupin asked.

"It was great." Tonks said with a smile. "I spent the morning talking to Molly and then I came here and worked the cash register while Penny napped."

"Sounds like a good day." Lupin said. He turned to Hermione. "It was really great of you to give Tonks the job." He said.

"Please, don't mention it. I was happy to help and the fourth employee is actually good for the business. And it's great having Penny around." Hermione assured them. They smiled at her and then started to get Penny together to leave.

After they left Anthony and Ellen finished their tasks and headed out as well. Hermione kicked off her heels and stood to check the cash register. She was in the process of checking to make sure the receipts matched when Ron walked through the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi sweetie." Hermione said, smiling quickly at him before looking back down at her work.

"Check it out." Ron said holding up a piece of paper. He took a second to kiss her and tell her hello.

"What's this?" Hermione asked as she abandoned her work and took the paper from Ron's hand. On the paper there was a graph of paper sales. Throughout the first month sales had been increasing and all the way into the first two weeks of August. He handed her another paper. This one showed a graph of the possible sale estimations for the next couple of months. Both papers showed good results for the Gazette. "Oh this is great! I knew it would be a success." She walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"I just drew them up. It's just an estimate but look at how popular the paper already is." Ron said. He kissed Hermione.

"Oh Ron, that's great. This is amazing. See, we both have successful businesses now and things are looking up." Hermione smiled at him. Ron smiled too and kissed her again.

"What do you say I pick up a bottle of expensive wine and we can celebrate tonight?" Ron asked.

"Alright. I'll make dinner." Hermione said.

"Great. I'm going to go make sure things are done at the Gazette and I'll meet you at home." Ron said. He kissed her again.

Hermione finished up her tasks at the bookshop and Apparated back to the flat. She changed out of her work clothes and into a pair of jeans and a navy blue top. She began cooking and straightening up the flat. As dinner was cooking Ron walked through the front door balancing a stack of envelopes, the wine, and his briefcase. He had a confused look on his face.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"This guy handed them to me when I came back from getting the wine and he asked if we were on vacation because we haven't been checking the mail. He was putting mail in all of the mailboxes. They're addressed to us but addressed as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Some of them say final notices." Ron answered. He placed the wine and his briefcase on the table and handed Hermione the letters.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid?" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been so busy that I forgot."

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Bills." Hermione answered.

"Bills?" Ron asked. "But we paid the rent for the first three months. Its only August."

"Yes but I forgot that we'd still have to pay for electricity and cable and the water bill." Hermione said, counting off on each bill. (There were about three or four letters for each.)

"How come Marty didn't tell us about this?" Ron asked. "And how come they think we're married?"

"Because I told him that I researched everything and I did. I have been so busy with work and writing a book and the house-elf program that I forgot. We haven't even thought to check the mailbox downstairs. And when we signed the papers we signed them as if we were married to make things easier. Harry and Ginny signed them like that too." Hermione ripped open one of the letters and read it. "We were supposed to have the payment in by yesterday." As if on cue the apartment went dark and everything turned off, only the light from the setting sun coming through the window was lighting the room.

"Can I see that?" Ron asked, taking the electric bill from Hermione's hand. He took his wand from his pocket and lit it up to see the small print better. He took a look at the letter. "Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed after looking at the price. "I'm no expert on muggle money but that sure as hell seems like a lot. How did we use so much electricity…we have wands, we're wizards! Since when do we rely on muggle things?" He asked.

"Exactly. We've just got too reliant on the electricity and TV. We have wands to light the flat with and we can do other things besides TV." Hermione said.

"Right…no TV." Ron said. He looked bummed about this.

"Well we can watch TV but we don't have to leave it blaring constantly. We just need to be careful. I think we've been too lenient." Hermione said. "Now we know we have to be careful." Ron nodded and took another look at the bill.

"Alright, tomorrow before work I'll go to Gringotts and get the muggle money we need to pay the bills and then I'll take care of it." Ron said as he placed the envelopes in his briefcase. Hermione smiled in the dim light at her fiancé. "Where's Harry and Ginny? They're power probably went out too." Ron said.

"They went out." Hermione answered. "I'll leave them a note on their fridge." She exited the flat and went across the hall while Ron went to change out of his work clothes. He pulled a green t-shirt over his head and put on a pair of shorts. He went out into the dark living room and begun to light the candles that Hermione had placed around the flat. Hermione was still across the hall so once all of the candles were lit, giving off good light to the apartment, Ron grabbed the bottle of wine that he had bought so they could celebrate, two glasses, and a package of Oreos (since dinner had never fully gotten cooked) before heading out onto the balcony. Hermione returned from across the hall. She had gone down and gotten Harry and Ginny's bills for them as well and now she saw a room full of lit candles before her. She noticed Ron outside on the balcony so she stepped out to join him. The night air was a moderate temperature and the sky was nice and clear with tons of stars and a thin piece of the moon, lighting the balcony. Ron was sitting in one of the lawn chairs pouring a glass of wine for Hermione and eating an Oreo.

"Oreos and wine?" Hermione asked. She took a seat in the law chair next to Ron's. "What an interesting combination." She chuckled as she took the glass of wine that Ron had just poured and then picked up and Oreo from the package.

"Try it. It's actually pretty good." Ron said, biting into an Oreo. Hermione laughed and bit into her own Oreo.

"So what are we celebrating?" Hermione asked. "The fortuity of the Gazette that's going to go to paying our bills and leave us with nothing?" She said it in a false cheery voice that was dripping with disdain. She wasn't too happy at the moment. Lately she had been busy and had not been on top of things. It was one thing to be so busy that she couldn't plan the wedding but it was another to completely forget about bills that _needed_ to be paid. If she had remembered before then they would have known they had bills to pay so they could have put money aside but they hadn't been too careful with money lately so once the bills were paid they would be wiped out. Ron saw the look on Hermione's face and heard the sarcasm in her voice.

"Come here." He said. He took her hand and pulled her into the chair with him. "Mione," He started, "Don't beat yourself up about this. It was a mistake and we've both been really busy lately trying to get our businesses to stay successful so that we can have money for the bills. No one blames you and if anything I think it was good that the power went out. It was a wake-up call for us. Now we know that we can't just rely on the muggle luxuries without having to pay. It's a real adult moment don't you think?" Hermione looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well at Harry's party at the Burrow Ginny and I both said that it really hadn't hit us that we weren't going to be living there. And now it's kind of hitting. I mean, we can't go to our parents to get the money to pay for the bills and we've got to use the money that we've made to pay for them. I think it's an adult moment." Ron explained. Hermione smiled and snuggled into Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. A real adult moment." Hermione said. Ron placed an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione picked up her wine glass and handed Ron his. "To finally being able to call ourselves adults." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Ron chuckled.

"To finally being able to call ourselves adults." Ron said with a smile. Their glasses touched and they drank to finally being able to call themselves adults, a year and several months after they turned seventeen (the adult age in the Wizarding world) they had finally gone into a situation that would qualify them as adults.

The next day, Ron and Hermione were able to pay all of their muggle bills but with the realization that they would have to be careful until they got their next couple of paychecks. They really had become adults in the moment when they had to use the money they worked for to pay bills. Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, didn't even have to blink when they had to pay their bills. They passed it off as normal and went on with their lives. Perhaps there would be something else for Harry and Ginny that would be the defining moment that made them adults.


	9. Eighteen Going On Eighty

**a/n: Hello, everyone. Well the updates have been coming sooner but I can't promise that continuously. I'll update two today but then I think I might do one from then on. I've already written up to sixteen and I'm stuck on seventeen but trying to get it. School starts tuesday...ugh...but I'll get over it. So I'll stop rambling and let you read. **

**Always,  
Kylie  
Always and Forever **

**Eighteen Going On Eighty**

Saturday was the final Saturday of the pre-season warm-up games and since England was going to be playing for the first time with their new seeker just out of Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny had planned to come along.

Harry got four tickets automatically for his friends so Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going, along with Angelina who had been promised a ticked by Harry, as she was a big Quidditch fan. Angelina and Ron painted their faces while Hermione and Ginny refused to.

They were able to meet all of Harry's teammates and then they watched the match from the VIP box where you could see everything. Harry proved himself a worthy seeker, as he and the seeker of the opposing team were neck and neck, diving for the snitch. When the other seeker pulled out of the dive, in fear of crashing Harry kept going. It resulted in Harry catching the snitch and crashing to the ground. He said that the bruises were worth for the victory of the practice match.

After work the next Thursday, Harry headed to the Gazette office with a sort of limp due to his accident. He knew that Ginny would be at R and H Books with Hermione as she always was after work but he was actually not ready to see her, afraid that he might blurt out his feelings about her going back to Hogwarts. Harry traveled up the stairs to Ron's office where he came in and sat in the chair across from Ron's desk.

"Hey." Ron said. "What's up?" He asked, never looking up from the papers he was writing on.

"Nothing." Harry said but by the tone of his voice suggested the opposite. Ron put down his pen, looked up at Harry and sighed.

"Why is it that you and Ginny just can't admit when something's bothering you? It would make things a lot easier if you just said what was wrong." Ron said. But he remembered at Harry's birthday party when Ginny was acting like this. He realized that Harry was acting this way for the same reason. Ron knew he needed to take action so Harry wouldn't say anything stupid. "Look, I know it's going to suck for you when she's not here anymore and she's off at Hogwarts and I can understand that but don't you say anything to her, Potter, she's already upset enough. You should have seen her at your birthday party."

"Why do I get called 'Potter' every time I get spoken to about Ginny?" Harry asked Ron. "You aren't the only one. Fred and George do it too."

"Don't change the subject." Ron said sternly. "This is my little sister we're talking about ok. She's been upset about this for a while. Hermione said that she was really upset the day they went shopping."

"Ron, I know. But she talks to you about it and she talks to Hermione about it but she won't talk to me. She doesn't want to hurt me as much as I don't want to hurt her but we're going to have to talk about it eventually. We don't have too much longer." Harry said. Ron contemplated this for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron said. "Maybe you do need to talk about it but just make sure that you both know she needs to go back." For a second Harry looked as if he were about to make a sarcastic comment but his face went serious.

"Yeah, she needs to." Harry repeated. It was silent for a second until Harry spoke and Ron went back to his work. "Uh, Ginny and I are going out tonight. Do you and Hermione want to come along?"

"To one of those noisy clubs you dragged us to last week?" Ron asked with sour look on his face.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"No thanks." Ron said quickly. "I don't know how you two go to places like that all of the time. I got a headache from just going once." Harry laughed.

"They're fun." Harry said. "But you and Hermione…you two act like you're eighteen going on eighty. It's like you two have turned into an old married couple and you aren't even married yet." Harry joked.

"Hey!" Ron protested. "Just because we don't go out all of the time doesn't mean that we're old. We just prefer the company of each other rather than being in a crowded club."

"Yeah, sure." Harry said. "I'll see you later…Grandpa." Harry laughed as he exited Ron's office. Ron looked offended although Harry was only joking as he gather papers up and put them in his briefcase. He went downstairs and checked that all of the owls were working on getting the Evening Prophet out. He was the last one left so he locked the building up and then Apparated back to the hallway in between the two flats. Ron worked until six thirty on weekdays and on the weekends he let Smith work. (Smith didn't have to work two weekdays and Susan had found a replacement secretary for those two days she took off with him and she worked Saturdays and Sundays.)

Ron opened the door to the flat smelling the scent of a wonderful aroma of the dinner Hermione was cooking.

"Hey honey." Ron said as he placed his briefcase down on the counter. Hermione smiled and came to greet him at the door. She had on an apron over her jeans and brown top. The apron made Ron worry that what Harry said was true. Were they turning into an old couple?

"How was your day?" Hermione asked, kissing him.

"Good." Ron answered. "Yours?"

"Not much happened." Hermione said as she went back over to the counter to finish chopping tomatoes to put in the salad. "Oh but Helen decided to use The House-elf Liberation Front as the name for the group." Hermione said.

"Wow, that's great." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"I know. Things are really progressing with this. It's exactly what I wanted to happen with my book." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"I'm glad." He said.

"And it's all thanks to you." She said. She turned to him and gave him another kiss.

"Well I won't take all of the credit. You wrote the book." Ron said. Hermione smiled, kissed him again and turned back to making the salad. Ron smiled back and went to change out of his work clothes. He pulled a t-shirt and jeans on and then went back out to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "So, Harry came to my office today." Ron said. "He was bummed about Ginny going back."

"What did he say?" Hermione questioned.

"He said that he wants her to talk to him about it since she's talked to us." Ron answered.

"And what did you say?" Hermione placed the salad on the table and went to check on the food in the oven.

"I told him to make sure they both know she has to go back." Ron answered.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard for them. But they really should talk about it and knowing them they might have come to the conclusion that she should stay." Hermione agreed.

"He also asked if we wanted to go out with them tonight." Ron said. Hermione turned suddenly.

"You told them no right?" Hermione asked. "It was fun when we went but all that noise gave me a headache. Once in a while it's fun but not all of the time."

"Yeah, I said no." Ron answered. "I don't like those places much either but when I told him he called me Grandpa and said we were like an old married couple, eighteen going on eighty." Hermione laughed.

"Oh, come on. We're at least like eighteen going on sixty." She joked.

"Hermione, this isn't funny." Ron said. "We spend like almost every night in, you're wearing an apron and we're having the most boring conversation about our friends who are out having a good time. Maybe we should go out more often or at least do something so we won't be called old anymore." Hermione laughed again.

"Ron, why is this bothering you so much?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't." Ron said but it was obvious that it did. Hermione looked at him for a minute.

"Oh I get it." She said. "You think that because we're going to be married that it really will happen if we're not going out now. We'll become an old married couple who has no fun." Hermione smiled at Ron who was looking down at the table.

"Well, it could happen." Ron muttered. Hermione held in a laugh.

"Ron." Hermione said, walking over to him and taking his chin in her hand so that he was looking up at him. "We're eighteen, almost nineteen in my case. We're young and in love. We've got the rest of our lives to become that old married couple and trust me, in time we will but for now we're still young. Our idea of fun maybe different from Harry and Ginny's but we still do have fun. Right?" Ron thought about it. It was true; all of those nights in the flat didn't end with them going to sleep at an early hour…it was more than that.

"Ok, I guess just because we aren't fans of those clubs Harry and Ginny go to doesn't mean we're old." Ron said.

"Right." Hermione said. "So now, what's this about my apron that you have a problem with?" Hermione asked with a sly smile on her face. Ron smiled.

"Well it makes you look like an old lady." He joked.

"Oh is that so?" Hermione asked. She turned back to the oven and with an oven mitt on she pulled the food out of the oven. "So I guess you don't want any food then…Grandpa?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled.

"Oh come on, old lady, you didn't make all of that food for nothing." Ron stood up and walked over behind her and kissed her neck.

"On one condition." Hermione said, turning to face him.

"What's that?" Ron asked, kissing her cheek.

"Answer honestly how I look in this apron because if I really do look like an old lady–" Hermione was cut off but Ron capturing her lips in his.

"Honestly you look beautiful." Ron answered when their lips parted. "Like my beautiful fiancée who just cooked a wonderful dinner and didn't get a spot on her clothes." He smiled as she laughed.

"Thank you." She said, kissing him again. They sat down at the table to eat. Hermione went to take the apron off but Ron stopped her.

"Leave it on." Ron said. "I like it on you." Hermione smiled and sat down at the table, with her apron on. "So about our friends who have a dilemma." Hermione said. "Maybe we should do something for them." Hermione suggested.

"Whaa da yoou mean?" Ron asked with a full mouth. After Hermione deciphered what he said she answered.

"Well their problem is that Ginny will be living at Hogwarts for the most part and she's got to finish her last year, she's working on the Herald advice column and the _Ask Ginny_ column in the Gazette, and he's at practice until six-thirty five days a week not to mention he's going to have matches every other weekend once October starts. They won't have a lot of time to spend together so maybe we should arrange it so they can have one night of problem-free and work-free fun." Hermione explained.

"I like your thinking." Ron said. "When should we set this thing up?"

"Well the wedding is Sunday and the rehearsal dinner is Saturday. After that Ginny's Hogwarts letter is bound to come and then there's barely anytime in between that to do something." Hermione said.

"What about tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Do you think we can pull it off that fast?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah." Ron answered. "We can do it. We'll plan it tonight and put it into action tomorrow." Hermione smiled.

"Alright, let's do it." Hermione said with a smile on her face. They finished eating and then went into planning mode. They had a special night planned for their two friends.

The next morning Hermione and Ron woke at their usual hour and got ready for work. Hermione dressed in her work attire (black pants and white top with a tie and heels) and left her hair down and curly. Ron wore a pair of gray pants with a green button up shirt. As they were sitting down to breakfast Ginny walked in with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing a khaki skirt with a white top. Her hair was neatly piled on top of her head and she looked as if she were in a great mood.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?" Hermione asked, noting Ginny's cheerful mood.

"Only three." Ginny said. She fell into a seat at the kitchen table and smiled.

"Alright, you're freaking me out." Ron said.

"Mhmmm." Ginny mumbled, staring into the orange juice Hermione had just poured for her.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. He had to put their plan into action.

"He's still across the hall." Ginny answered.

"Right." Ron said. He gave Ginny and odd look before walking out the door.

"So what's with the good mood?" Hermione asked her best friend. Ginny smiled.

"Last night we went out and had a good time and then when we were coming home around one and he said he wanted to talk to me. Then he brought up Hogwarts. We ended up staying up till two talking about it." Ginny answered.

"So that's good?" Hermione asked.

"Well at first we both were kind of upset but we just talked about the whole thing and figured that it was for the best because it would only make our relationship stronger. We're still looking forward to weekends together but we've both come to terms with the fact that it's going to happen and we're ok with it." Ginny said.

"And the smile isn't just from the talking is it?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled even bigger.

"Well we were up till two talking but we ended up going to sleep at three." Ginny said with a sly smile. Hermione laughed.

"I see." She answered. They stopped talking about it as Ron walked back into the room. Now there was phase two of the plan that they had to work on…

At six that evening Ginny walked into her flat. Normally she would be heading into R and H Books but Hermione told her to meet her at her flat instead. It was odd but she went anyways. As she walked into the room she noticed one of her nice dresses hanging on the back of the door to her walk-in closet, along with one of Harry's suits and a white piece of paper was stuck on them. Before she could go take a look at the paper Harry walked through the front door.

"Hey." Harry said. "Where's Ron? He told me to meet him here at six."

"Hermione told me the same thing." Ginny said. She gestured to the back of the closet door where their outfits had been hung up. They traveled over there and then took the note off of the clothes.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Ha, we got you! _

_Yeah, yeah we got you but this is our gift to you two for being such good friends and helping out with the businesses and just being great friends. You two deserve a nice quiet night together before Ginny has to go back to Hogwarts and we hope you have fun. Be at the entrance to the park across the street at seven (I already picked out your outfit Gin so there's no way you'll be late) and there's a surprise waiting. Enjoy your night._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

_But p.s. WE GOT YOU! _

_-that was Ron. _

Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry who was smiling back.

"We should get ready so we aren't late." Harry said.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, smiling at the letter. "This was really nice of them."

"It was." Harry agreed. "We've got good friends." Ginny smiled and nodded as they both took their outfits and went to change. Ginny put on the black halter dress that Hermione had picked out for her with the pink shawl as Harry stepped into the suit and ran a comb through his hair. Ginny used magic to transform her hair into a curly up do and met Harry in the living room when she finished her make up.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go." Harry said. He took Ginny's arm and they headed out the door. They journeyed down all of the stairs and crossed the busy street to the park across the street. A few people were taking walks through the park with their loved ones and some were walking dogs. Harry and Ginny stood at the entrance. "What now?" Harry asked but as he spoke a horse approached them. The horse was attached to a carriage. A man wearing a suit and top hat was perched in front of the carriage with the reigns to the horse in his hands.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?" He asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. "I'm supposed to escort you to the place where you will have dinner." Harry and Ginny looked at each other with impressed smiles as they got into the back of the carriage.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ginny asked at the horse trotted forward.

"I'm not supposed to say." The man answered.

"You don't think this is some joke Ron and Hermione are playing on us do you?" Harry asked skeptically. Ginny laughed.

"No, I think they wanted to do something nice for us." Ginny said as she sat back and settled into Harry's arms. The carriage brought them to a part of the park where barely anyone was. In the grass there was a picnic table set up for two with candles, champagne, and the whole deal. Harry got out of the carriage and helped Ginny out as well. The horse and carriage stayed put as they went over to the picnic table and sat down.

"This is different." Harry said. "Dinner in the park instead of some fancy restaurant."

"It's nice." Ginny said. "There's no one around."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Except the horse and the driver." He nodded his head to the man who was sitting on the carriage with a book in his hands." Ginny smiled. Harry smiled back before looking down at his plate, which was empty for a split second before food appeared on it. "Wow, I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Hermione's been trying to master that spell that the house-elves use. I think she got it down." Ginny said, looking down at the food on her plate. Harry took the champagne out of the ice bucket and started to open it. The top popped open and hit a tree. Ginny laughed while Harry poured a glass for him and Ginny. "To a new and stronger relationship." Ginny said, holding up her glass. Harry smiled and held his up, bringing it together with hers and then drank. Suddenly soft music began to play and it sounded if it were coming from the carriage. Harry and Ginny smiled at each other.

"They really went all out for this didn't they?" Harry asked.

"They sure did." Ginny said looking at the candles in front of her. She smiled up at Harry. "It's the perfect thing before we have to spend the year apart."

"Not the whole year though." Harry said. "We're still going to have the weekends together and even after work and school. I was thinking, maybe I could come sometimes and spend the night at Hogwarts with you." Ginny looked up at him.

"That would be nice but I think that you should stay at the flat. It would make it harder on both of us if you came." Ginny said. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry said. He looked down at his food and started to push it around with is fork.

"Oh, come on, we talked about this last night." Ginny said, trying to cheer him up because it had cheered her up.

"Actually it was this morning." Harry joked. Ginny smiled.

"Well remember this morning we agreed it's good that we get to spend some time apart and sleep alone because we'll only miss each other more and in turn it will make our relationship stronger." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we did agree on that." Harry said. He looked up from his food. "And meant it." He said. He looked at Ginny. "It's just hard, letting you go." Harry said.

"I know." Ginny said. "It's hard for me to go." She looked down and let her fork fall. Harry felt bad for saying that because he knew however hard it was on him, it was twice as hard on Ginny.

"But you have to. And all that stuff we talked about last night, about this problem being good for our relationship and our future together, is what's going to make this easier on us. I love you Ginny and we're going to make it work through the year as best as we possibly can." He smiled at her. "So for tonight let's forget about going back to Hogwarts and being apart. Let's just spend the night together like Ron and Hermione planned for us."

"Agreed." Ginny said. She picked up her glass once again while Harry toasted to a nice night together. When they finished their meal everything disappeared. The man driving the horse was too busy reading to even notice. The music was still playing so Harry smiled and held out his hand.

"Care to dance my love?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and placed her hand in his.

"That sounds lovely darling." She smiled and moved closer to him. For several minutes they stayed in each other's arms just slowly moving to the music. After dancing in the moonlight Harry took Ginny's hand and led her back to the carriage. They got back into the carriage and Harry put the jacket of his suit around Ginny's shoulders.

"Once through the park?" The man asked.

"Sure." Ginny said as she settled further into Harry's arms.

"Nice and slowly." Harry added, smiling at Ginny. They were driven around the park in the moonlight before getting dropped off at the entrance. They hurried back to their flat where they were quickly locked in an embrace with their lips connected.

For Harry and Ginny the hardest part would be saying goodbye and they new that, they had known that all summer but the difference was that now they were willing to expect that.

Ron and Hermione had a good view of the park from the balcony outside their window. They saw that Harry and Ginny were enjoying themselves and were happy with the results of her plan.

**a/n: well this part of the story isn't over yet but not in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kylie**


	10. Cold Feet

**a/n: So in this chapter I really tried to get into the emotional thing. I hope it's ok. Let me know. I didn't want this wedding to be the same as the other one so I tried something different here.  
**

**Always and Forever **

**Cold Feet**

George and Alicia's wedding had come fast, bringing the end of August. The day of the wedding Hermione and Ginny Apparated to their flat where the women would be getting ready while Ron and Harry Apparated to the Burrow where the guys would be getting ready. At eleven they would be Apparating to a church in the country where George and Alicia would be getting married. The night before had been the rehearsal dinner and then the wedding party had gone back to George and Alicia's flat where they were given baskets that Alicia had put together with help from George. In the baskets for the bride's maids were assortments of lotions and bath washes with hair accessories and jewelry. They were decorated in pink ribbon and had a thank you note on the outside of the basket. In the baskets for the groomsmen there were a few products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, some Quidditch knickknacks and cigars. These baskets were decorated with blue ribbon and a thank you card. They were nice little gifts for the wedding party.

Outside of the apartment Ginny knocked on the door and Alicia answered with her hair pulled into a elegant bun behind her head, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. George and Alicia lived in a building where it too held only wizard residents. Their apartment however was a bit bigger than Fred and Angelina's. When they walked in they were in the living room, which had three rooms off of it. There was the kitchen to the left, the bedroom too the right and the bathroom was on the same wall next to it. Fleur, Alison, Penelope and Angelina were all wearing robes and their hair was in curlers.

"Alright, we're moving fast here, we don't have a lot of time." Alicia said. She seemed a bit on edge. "Hair in curlers then get your makeup done and dresses on." She instructed. The cheery attitude from when they were trying the dresses on was gone and it was replaced with a nervous one. Hermione and Ginny didn't protest as they went to the bathroom where Fleur and Angelina helped get their hair into curlers. They worked on their makeup and then helped the others take their hair out of the curlers and clip their hair up.

Hermione left the crowded bathroom to go get her dress and she noticed Alicia sitting on the couch with a small mirror trying to put her lipstick on. Her hands were shaking as she applied the pale pink color to her lips. The rest of her makeup was natural to make it look as if she wasn't wearing any against her fair face.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Alicia seemed surprised to hear someone talking to her because her hand slipped and she ended up with lipstick across her face.

"Oh, I'm fine." Alicia said, taking a tissue and starting to get rid of the lipstick that was now everywhere. "I have to be, I'm getting married!" She tried to sound cheerful but it was a failed attempt at it. Hermione would have stayed to ask more questions but Angelina came out of the bathroom.

"Let me help you with that. We don't have much time." She said, taking the tube of lipstick from Alicia. Hermione went to get her dress and let Alicia alone.

After everyone was dressed they all complemented Alicia on how beautiful she looked. Hermione couldn't help but notice every time someone said something Alicia's face tightened and she looked like she had a forced smile. Her excuse when Angelina asked what was wrong was that she was just excited. Hermione decided that it was probably true so she forgot about it and Apparated to the church with the others.

The church that Alicia and George would be married at was practically in the middle of nowhere. It was a small church that fit about 100 guests in all. The outside was stone with ivy growing up the sides. Behind the church was the area where the reception was being held and even further behind that was a lake. There was nothing around the church for miles (its aim was for people – or wizards – to Apparate to it so muggles couldn't find it).

Inside of the church there was a room at the back where the bride would wait. Then there were several pews on each side of the aisle leading to the altar where George and Alicia would say, "I do". Red tulips decorated the church and the pews. It looked beautiful, even Alicia who was shaking with nerves smiled when she saw the church.

Mrs. Weasley ushered Alicia into the back room to wait and the bride's maids followed her. They were excitedly talking about the wedding and how beautiful Alicia and the church looked. Alicia sat in a chair looking into a mirror and staring at her reflection. She really did look beautiful, her dress had fit her perfectly and her make-up completed the look. (After Angelina took over with un-shaky hands, the barely there colors came out looking nice.) Her long hair had stayed perfect in the elegant bun with a little help from Madam Sabrina's extra stick spray. To top the look off a veil was put on with a tiara resting atop of her head and the veil touching her bare back. She managed a sad attempt at a smile in the mirror. Hermione noticed this as she talked to Ginny and realized Angelina noticed too because they both exchanged looks but they were unable to say anything as Alicia's father came into the room. (Alicia's mother had left them when Alicia was only a baby so it was just Alicia and her father.)

"Oh, sweetheart, you look beautiful." Mr. Spinnet said.

"Thanks daddy." Alicia said. She hugged her father and even he could sense something was wrong because he looked at her oddly. Mrs. Weasley came into the room then so no one could ask what was wrong.

"The guests are arriving now and the groom has just gone for some fresh air so he'll be back any minute." Mrs. Weasley smiled when she saw Alicia. "Oh dear, you look absolutely beautiful." Mrs. Weasley said, getting all choked up as she spoke. "Alright, alright. Let's give the bride and her father a moment." Mrs. Weasley said after hugging Alicia. Angelina went to hug her best friend.

"You look beautiful, and you're getting married!" Angelina whispered in her ear. Alicia smiled (one that didn't look too happy) as all of the other bride's maids passed her and told her she looked beautiful.

Outside in the hallway the groomsmen and best man were standing there with Mr. Weasley, talking. Ron looked anxious and when he saw Hermione he took her arm and pulled her away from the crowd and outside.

"Hermione, I–" Ron started but Hermione cut him off with a kiss.

"I know, I'm sorry. We were supposed to be planning this wedding since the last one and we haven't even set a date or picked the place yet but I promise that as soon as today is over I'll get right on the planning." Hermione promised. Ron smiled but it quickly went away.

"Hermione, this isn't about our wedding." Ron said urgently but Hermione didn't think it was anything too important so she cut in again.

"So then did you bring me out here so you can tell me how amazing I look in my dress?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Ron said quickly. "You really do but–"

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the wedding?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Well you know how everyone thinks George is out getting fresh air?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"Well that was an hour ago." Ron said.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"All morning George looked nervous and everything and he was snapping at everyone when they talked to him until he just went quiet and didn't say anything about two hours ago. Even when Fred was talking about a prank for later on he didn't say a word so I went to check on him about an hour ago and I saw him slipping out the door and haven't seen him since." Ron explained.

"What? Who else knows? Do you think he Apparated away?" Hermione asked in a frantic hurry.

"Nobody else knows. Every time someone asks I just tell them that he went out for some fresh air. I don't think he Apparated because I've seen him down by the lake but I don't know what to do. What should we do?" Ron asked. Hermione thought about it for a second, thinking of how Alicia was acting.

"Ok, you go try and find George, just follow in the direction he went. Try and talk to him." Hermione said.

"And what are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm about to go talk the bride out of doing the same." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Alicia's freaking out too." Hermione said. "But there's no time for details we have a wedding to save." Hermione and Ron both went off in separate directions.  
Hermione rushed back into the church just in time to see Mr. Spinnet coming out of the room Alicia was in.

"She just needs a minute alone." He explained when Hermione asked. Hermione knew that this was not a good sign.

"Stall." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear before walking toward the room. Ginny looked confused but Hermione didn't have enough time to explain. She snuck into the room and her fear was confirmed. The door to outside was open and Alicia's heels and veil looked as if they had been tossed on the ground in a rush and on the mirror was a piece of paper with two words sprawled on it.

_I'm sorry.  
_

Hermione looked alarmed at the door before taking her own heels off and holding them as she pulled up the ends of her dress and ran out of the room. She could see Alicia running past all of the tables for the reception. Hermione was able to catch up to Alicia when she stopped beneath a tree where no one who was looking from the church could see her. She still had her dress in her hands and she was breathing heavily through sobs. Hermione stopped in front of the tree and cautiously took a step toward Alicia. Alicia looked up when she noticed that someone else was there.

"Look at me." Alicia said. "I'm walking out on my own wedding. How stupid is this?" She cried. Hermione took another step forward and placed a hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"It's normal to have cold feet." Hermione told her.

"It's not that. I just can't do this! I can't do this to George. I love him to much to hurt him." Alicia said. Hermione looked confused now.

"So you're going to come back?" Hermione asked.

"No." Alicia shook her head and picked up the bottom of her dress again, continuing to walk forward. "I can't marry him because I don't want to hurt him." Hermione stopped for a second looking confused and then continued after Alicia in search of an explanation.

xxx

Ron took off at a run around back where he saw George go. He followed this path until he reached the lake behind the church. George sat on the grass, looking into the water. Ron wasn't sure how to start so he walked over and took a seat next to George.

"Who else knows I'm here?" George asked, chucking a rock into the lake and watching it skip.

"No one." Ron answered. "They think you went out to get some fresh air." George laughed.

"For an hour?" He asked. Ron shrugged and it was silent for a minute. "I don't know if I can do it." Ron took a deep breath before answering. He wasn't really used to these heartfelt brother moments.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Don't you love her?"

"I do. I really do. But this is me, Ron, seriously who ever thought that I would get married. I'm George Weasley, the prankster, never serious. Why am I doing this? I know what I said before about growing up but I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to have kids and buy a house where I have to clean it and pick up after myself. Look at my career. I own a joke shop. What kind of career is that for a husband?" Ron listened to George's rant and thought of what he could say.

"Well if I remember correctly, it was you who told me that eventually everyone has to grow up. I thought that when you proposed to her you had." Ron said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to anymore." George said.

xxx

"Alicia." Hermione called for the third time. This time Alicia stopped and turned around.

"Hermione, I can't do this alright. You can go back and tell everyone. Tell George I love him but I'm sorry. I can't go back there and I can't go home, not now, I'm not ready." Alicia said. She was crying and to Hermione she didn't seem to be making any sense at all. Alicia turned to walk again but Hermione put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Why can't you get married?" Hermione asked. "How are you hurting him if you marry him?" Alicia didn't move she stayed frozen in her spot.

"I'm afraid to leave him, like she left my dad." Alicia whispered barely audible. A fountain of tears poured down her cheeks and it took her a minute to speak. "She got overwhelmed with a baby and work. I don't want to and I could never even imagine doing it but what if George and I have a child and things get too crazy? What if I decided to bail because I can't handle it? She left me when I wasn't even a year old. She just packed up her things and left. My dad told me that she just disappeared one night." She took a breath again and tried to calm herself. "I can't do that to George or leave the child motherless, like I was." Hermione bit her bottom lip. This wasn't something she was expecting. She thought it had just been a case of cold feet. What do you say to something like that?

"…" Hermione came up with a blank when she opened her mouth to speak. She didn't know what to say. Alicia was afraid of repeating the actions of her mother who had abandoned her and her father…

"I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't be dropping all of this on you." Alicia said. "Please just tell George that I love him but I'm sorry." She started to walk away again but Hermione stopped her.

"Alicia wait." Hermione called. "I know that you're not going to walk out like your mother did." Alicia stopped walking.

"How do you know that?" Alicia asked.

"Because you have something that your mother didn't have?" Hermione said. Alicia turned around with her tearstained face.

"What's that?" She asked.

"You have the Weasley family." Hermione said with a smile.

xxx

"You know," Ron said after a minute of silence, "Hermione was telling me that right before Angelina and Fred got married everyone was having an argument at their party thing about whether you and Fred would be good fathers. She said that Angelina and Alicia were arguing with Ginny, saying that you two actually would be good fathers. Alicia believes you can grow up and…I think so too." George was silent for a minute. "And plus that's not going to be tomorrow right? You two have your whole future together to have kids and stuff like that but are you really going to let this stop you from marrying the woman you love?" Ron asked. George looked over at Ron.

"No, I'm not." George said boldly. And then there was that awkward silence right before he had to say thank you. "Er…thanks for following me and talking me back into getting married." George said.

"No problem." Ron said. "But if I freak out like this at my wedding promise me that you'll do the same." George laughed.

"Alright." George said. He stood up and gave his brother a hug and the two headed back up towards the church.

xxx

"I don't know what I would do without the Weasley family, any of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are like my second set of parents and you and George and everyone else are like siblings to me. I know that any of them would be there in a second to help me out, just like you know they would for you." Hermione said. Alicia was silent for a moment; she seemed to be taking it all in and thinking about it.

"All of them are like my family too." Alicia said. "And they would be there to help me, and I have George. I could never hurt him" She stopped for a moment and looked down at her dirty bare feet, realizing what she was doing to the man she loved. "What am I doing now?" She asked herself. "I was going to walk out and leave him standing at the altar because I was afraid of leaving him and a child that we haven't even thought of yet." She looked up at Hermione, knowing that Hermione deserved and explanation. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks as she spoke. "It's always been a big thing for me to not be like _her_ and George and I fell in love so fast that I just got worried that if we rushed into everything else that fast that I would get overwhelmed and run out." Before she could finish she was pulled into a hug by George who had been standing behind her as she spoke. Alicia fell apart into his arms then. "I'm so sorry baby. I love you." She cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said into her hair. They stood there for a while not saying anything, wrapped in each others embrace while Ron and Hermione stood on either side of them watching. Alicia's head pulled back a bit and George could see the mascara streaks of tears running down Alicia's cheeks. "You look beautiful." He breathed. She smiled and chuckled as she attempted to make the marks disappear with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. She still had her arms around him as if she never wanted to let him go.

"Alicia, I love you, I love you so much it hurts and I don't want either of us to walk away from this because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to go back into that church so that we can be married and buy a house and have babies…together because for the rest of our lives it's you and me." George said. He smiled at Alicia. "We've got each other and I promise that whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it together no matter how overwhelmed either of us are." She hugged George again, unable to speak. Ron took a look at his watch. They had about five minutes before they were supposed to get married.

"Eh hem." He coughed. George, Alicia, and Hermione looked at him. "I don't mean to interrupt but since no one knows you were gone and to have the wedding we kind of need the bride and groom." George and Alicia laughed.

"Oh, right. We've got to get married." Alicia said with a smile and this time it was a sincere one.

"Come on." George said, taking her hand. "We can slip in the back doors." They both started up towards the church as Ron stepped up to Hermione. He noticed she looked as if she were about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "You aren't getting cold feet about our wedding are you?"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "It's just all weddings." She said in a choked up voice. Ron smiled and pulled Hermione in for a hug before they too started up to the church. In the entrance of the church Hermione could see Ginny standing in front of the door that Alicia was supposed to be in. She was rambling about something and she had a crowd of very pissed off people in front of her. Hermione nodded to Ginny.

"So in conclusion." Ginny said. "You should always be careful around Hippogriffs."

"What an enlightening story." Fred said sarcastically. "Now can you please see if the bride is ready so we can get this wedding started. Everyone's here and George is waiting at the front of the church."

"Oh, is that what you are all here waiting for." Ginny said. "I thought you just wanted to hear about Hippogriffs. I'll go check." She disappeared behind the door and everyone seemed even more agitated.

"Where did you two go?" Harry asked.

"To chase the bride and groom down." Ron answered. Harry looked confused.

"It's a long story." Hermione said. "We'll explain it at the reception." Ginny came out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"She needs Angelina and she'll be ready in five minutes." Ginny answered. Angelina went into the room while Ginny came over to Hermione and Ron. "What the hell happened?" She asked. "After you went in there and didn't come out I put two and two together but why was she crying? What happened?"

"They're going to explain at the reception." Harry answered.

"Well I better get an explanation because I talked for a half an hour to everybody who tried to go in there." Ginny said. Ron and Hermione chuckled.

Five minutes later, Alicia was ready to walk down the aisle to George with a clean face. Her father escorted her down the aisle and then kissed her on the cheek, giving her away. Alicia stood across from George, smiling at him. They said their vows like they had practiced hundreds of times and held each other's hands while they did. They slipped the rings onto each other's finger and just like that they were married, despite all of their worries before they had made it there and had the blissful feeling of just being married to the one you love.

**a/n: so what do you think. I tried so hard to capture the sadness emotion in this one. It wasn't something completely different but just different enough with dealing with the abandoning mother issue. So please review and please be kind I really tried. **

**Always,**

**Kylie**


	11. Life's Too Short

**a/n: So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll be updating again on Tuesday...well I'm pretty sure I will be. Anyways I would really like to get ten reviews before I update so please review and if I have ten by tuesday, I'll update again. **

**And also you guys should check out this story called It's Hard To Believe by Weasley Lover018. The first two chapters are really good and there's more to come.  
**

**Always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**Life's Too Short**

Hermione lay in the window seat with a bunch of books surrounding her. She had taken out every book she could find on wizard beaches and she had the _Modern Bride_ magazine out. Everything would have been very helpful had she not fallen asleep after opening _Exotic Beaches_. The stack of books before her sat untouched and the one that she had opened to read fell onto the floor. It was the day after the wedding and she had brought the books home from work with her to read while dinner was cooking but after a tiring day at work she had fallen asleep even before she got to start dinner.

Ron walked through the door several minutes later. He opened his mouth to say hello but didn't see Hermione in the kitchen. He spotted her asleep on the window seat and decided that for once he would make dinner for her instead of the other way around. He changed out of his work clothes and then went to the kitchen where he looked for something to make that was easy. After searching through all of the cabinets and finding nothing with directions he understood, he opened the freezer and found a frozen pizza.

"This looks easy." Ron said to himself as he took the box out of the freezer and read the directions.

As he was setting the table with paper plates, cups, and candles, Ginny walked through the door.

"Ew, what smells like it's burning?" She asked. Ron was about to tell her to be quiet when he smelt it too.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed, forgetting that Hermione was asleep. He took the pizza out of the oven although you couldn't really call it a pizza anymore. It was more of a blackened un-edible brick.

"What is that?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Hermione asked, coming over to the kitchen table with a yawn.

"It was supposed to be dinner." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him.

"Aw, you…tried…to cook." She gave him a quick kiss and then they both looked at Ginny.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just want to see what you two were doing for dinner. I didn't really want to cook." Ginny said. "But, now I see that unless I want to eat charcoal, I better cook." Hermione laughed while Ron looked offended.

"You and Harry aren't going out tonight?" Hermione asked.

"No, we normally save Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays for going out." Ginny answered.

"Wow, that's it?" Ron asked sarcastically. Ginny ignored him.

"But we aren't going to be able to do that anymore. I have to go back on Sunday." Ginny said. Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny.

"Why don't we all go out and get something to eat then?" Hermione asked. "We could go to that fast food place down the street."

"Alright." Ginny agreed. "I'll go get Harry." She left them alone and Ron took the burnt pizza and dumped it into the garbage.

"Sorry." He said, blowing out the candles. "I tried." Hermione smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"No, it was sweet of you." Hermione said. She kissed him.

"So what's with the books that were so boring they put _you_ to sleep?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"It was just a busy day at work and then I had to lug these books home." Hermione said. "I was in search of a beach to get married on." Ron smiled.

"Well when we get home I'll help look through the books. We should find a place." Ron said. Hermione smiled and kissed him again. Unfortunately they were interrupted when they had to go to dinner.

When they got home they had planned to look through the books but one thing led to another and they ended up forgetting about the books.

The next morning they awoke and went through their usual morning routine. They showered and dressed for work and then went to have breakfast. As they were making plans to search for the place to get married that night Ginny grumpily walked through the door with Harry who had a consoling arm around her.

"What's wrong Gin?" Ron asked. She tossed an envelope down on the table and grumpily fell into a seat. Ron picked up the envelope and realized it was the Hogwarts letter.

"Open it. I don't want to." Ginny said. Ron shrugged and tore the envelope open. A list of the things she would need fell out along with another unfamiliar letter. "What's that?" Ginny asked. Ron handed her the letter and she read it out loud.

_"Dear Miss Weasley, _

_It has come to my attention that not only are you writing the advice column for the Hogwarts Herald this year but you are also writing one for the Magical Gazette and you will be taking care of Penelope Lupin after school as well as balancing your homework and leaving on weekends to go home. There is the matter of being Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I advise that one of the activities be dropped from this list for the simple matter that it will interfere with your studies but however that is up to you. If this becomes a problem with your studies I will have to intervene and see that one of the activities is dropped. Please think this over. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Ginny looked up at the others. She hadn't really given much thought to this and she had forgotten about the Quidditch thing.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked. "I know you probably could do all of these things if you tried but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yeah, Gin." Harry agreed. "Maybe you could give up the Herald. Two advice columns are a lot."

"But I couldn't do that to Colin. It would take him longer to find an advice columnist and I'm not quitting my job. I make good money there. And besides giving advice comes easily so I can get both columns done by the deadline and not have to work on them over the weekend." Ginny said.

"You can't give up watching Penny because after school, when you're watching Penny is when you can do your homework." Hermione said. They all looked at her. "I kind of already planned out a homework and N.E.W.T study schedule for you and then fitted watching Penny into it."

"Well she's right there." Ginny said. "I have to do both and Hermione's already sorted that out for me so the only thing left is…"

"Quidditch." Ron finished for her.

"Yeah, Quidditch." Ginny repeated.

"You can't give up Quidditch." Harry said. "I was looking forward to coming and watching you play like you would do for me."

"I know but it has to be something." Ginny said. "And Quidditch would put more pressure on me because of afternoon practices and Saturday games. It would cut into everything else I have to do and then I would miss your matches because of mine."

"We could always play on weekends at the Burrow." Ron shrugged. "Besides we have to start teaching Alexis and Cecilia." Hermione laughed.

"Ron they're just two months old." She said.

"It's never too early to start." Ron said. Ginny nodded.

"He's right." Ginny agreed. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"So you're going to give up Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think I have too." Ginny said. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just as long as you're not overworked then we'll find other time to play Quidditch." Harry said. Ginny smiled at him as Hermione picked up the booklist.

"I can get these books for you today." Hermione said. She smiled. "I wonder if anyone else is going to be buying their school books there." She said. "I know everyone normally goes to Flourish and Blott's but maybe it'll be different now that there's another bookstore."

"I'll put out the word." Ginny said smiling at Hermione. "And thank you."

"Anytime." Hermione smiled.

"Why don't we all go into Diagon Alley tonight?" Ron asked looking at the list of things besides books that Ginny needed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry agreed. "We'll get some dinner and then go with Ginny to buy her Hogwarts stuff."

"Ok." Hermione agreed. Ginny smiled and thanked her friends for coming with her. Their conversation was interrupted when they all had to get to work.

Ginny sat at her desk working on answering a letter. The office was empty since everyone else was out on assignment. She had just begun reading when she heard Susan's voice in the room.

"Ginny your mum's on the way up with the twins." Susan said. Ron had bought something like a muggle loudspeaker for the Gazette office. There was one in each room and Ron's office and Susan's desk had the main ones that connected to everyone's.

Mrs. Weasley appeared in the door just then with a stroller. Alexis and Cecilia were sitting up in the stroller with smiles on their faces. Atop of their heads blonde hair was growing in and their eyes gleamed an amazing blue color that matched their father's, uncles', and aunt's eyes. Their faces had a few freckles across their noses and at two months old they were starting to look different so that Ginny could tell them apart despite the fact that they were wearing different (pink and blue) outfits.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Ginny exclaimed as she got up from her desk and picked the first one in the stroller up, Alexis. Ron came into the room then.

"Hey mum." Ron said. He picked up the remaining baby, Cecilia.

"Hi." Mrs. Weasley said. She fell into the chair across from Ginny's desk. "I forgot how much of a handful babies were."

"Where's Fleur?" Ginny asked, taking a seat at her desk with Alexis in her arms.

"She went back to work yesterday but she keeps sending owls to make sure they're ok. She Apparates back every hour to make sure they're ok. It's just new mother jitters. It happens all of the time." Mrs. Weasley explained. Ron didn't seem to be listening.

"I though that the first new Weasley's would have ginger hair." Ron said, looking at Cecilia's head.

"But look at their eyes." Ginny said. Ron took a look and saw the same blue eyes that he had, looking back at him. "And Cecilia's got Vela in her." Ginny said. "She's going to be a real heartbreaker."

"Ha, Bill's going to love that. He's never going to let this one out." Ron said. He turned to Cecilia. "You better stay little forever because your daddy's never going to let you grow up." Ron said to her. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"And I don't think Fleur's going to be letting her little boy go. He's going to be a mama's boy." Ginny said. "Aren't you?" Ginny asked her nephew. Mrs. Weasley and Ron laughed.

"Ron, your twelve o'clock is here." Susan's voice came over the loudspeaker. Ron looked disappointed.

"Sorry mum, I've got to go, I'm interviewing for new reporters." Ron said as he put Cecilia back in the stroller. He said goodbye to the twins and his mother before going back to his office.

"So mum, what brings you here?" Ginny asked. She got up to put Alexis back in the stroller and take Cecilia out.

"I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh is it about all of those things I'm doing because I've decided to give up Quidditch." Ginny said as she sat back down with Cecilia.

"Well that was part of the letter." Mrs. Weasley said. "The other part explained how you would be going home on the weekends."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that." Ginny said. "Dumbledore said it would be ok if I did and I'll be working on my homework and everything mum." Ginny assured her. "Hermione's got a study schedule for me and we're going into Diagon Alley tonight to get all of the school stuff and Harry's going to bring me to King's Cross station on Sunday morning."

"Ginny, I don't know if it's such a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said. "It'll be much harder on you two having to say goodbye every weekend."

"I know that mum but I don't think I could spend weekends at Hogwarts while Harry has to come visit me for the day. It wouldn't be the same as it is now where we can go out and do things, together as a couple. I wouldn't be able to miss that for a year." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley contemplated this for a minute.

"Alright." She said. "As long as it's what you want." Ginny smiled at her mother. She was afraid that they were going to have a big argument but Mrs. Weasley seemed in an agreeing mood or maybe it was that she wanted what would be best for her daughter's heart. "And Harry's going to get you on the Hogwarts Express. Do you want your father and I to meet you two there?"

"No." Ginny shook her head. "I'll stop by Saturday to say goodbye but I think that Harry seeing me off is something for just the two of us."

"Alright." Mrs. Weasley said. She smiled at her daughter and then went to hug her. "Oh Ginny, you're growing up so fast. I remember when you were just Alexis and Cecilia's age. I love you."

"I love you too mum." Ginny said. Ginny had figured that the moment when they would talk about who would bring her to the train station and whether or not she should stay home for the weekend would come but she had not expected it to be this easy.

"So what are you working on?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Anything I can help with." Ginny smiled and informed her mother about the letters she was writing and Mrs. Weasley informed Ginny on her ideas for the advice.

Ginny found out where she had gotten her gift for giving good advice from.

After work that day Ginny headed over to the bookshop where she expected to say hello to Tonks and then go back to the flats with Hermione and wait for the guys but when she got there, despite the fact that it was closing time, the bookshop was packed with students all in the section of schoolbooks. Tonks was at the counter trying to ring up everyone in the long line and Lupin was trying to calm Penny back there. Ellen and Hermione were standing by the school books section, trying to help the students get their books and Anthony was standing at the coffee line where not too many people were. Ginny knew that her help was going to be needed.

"Just help Tonks out at the register and put the closed sign up." Hermione said as she handed a kid going into first year _Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1_. Ginny put the closed sign up and joined Tonks behind the counter. Within fifteen minutes the place was cleared out and Hermione had a smile on her face. "Did you see how busy it was, and for a Tuesday!" All of the other employees looked wiped out but Hermione was ecstatic as she said goodbye to Tonks, Lupin, and Penny and then went to check the cash register.

She and Ginny headed back to their flats after and went into their separate flats to change. Hermione pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray short-sleeve shirt. She slipped her feet into white flip-flops because she thought her feet deserved the break from the heels. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and went out to the living room to take another look at the books. As she opened the book that she had barely gotten to read yesterday the door opened and Ron walked in with his briefcase in hand.

"Hey honey." Ron said. He barely had enough time to put his briefcase down before Hermione ended up in his arms.

"Guess what, guess what!" Hermione exclaimed and before Ron could even open his mouth Hermione spoke. "For the entire day the bookshop was packed like crazy! I had to close a half hour later because there were still so many people there! They were Hogwarts students buying books!" Before Ron could even respond and tell her how amazing that was she pushed her lips on his and they stayed in the lip lock for several minutes before they were interrupted by Ginny.

"Geez, get a room." Ginny said, putting her hand over her eyes. Ron let Hermione down and glared at Ginny.

"Sorry." Ron said. "I didn't realize that being in our flat didn't count as being our own room."

"That's alright." Ginny said. "I'll forgive you this time but don't let it happen again." Hermione laughed while Ron glared at her and then went to change out of his work clothes.

"Do you have the list?" Hermione asked as she went into the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water for Ginny and herself. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Ginny took her bottle of water. She had on a pair of jeans and a white top.

"Yeah, it's in my purse." Ginny said. "Harry's across the hall getting changed now."

"Great." Hermione said. "And you packed the books in your trunk?"

"Already done." Ginny said.

"Good." Hermione said. Harry entered the flat just then wearing a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Hey." Harry said. He went into the fridge and got a bottle of water and sat at the table with them. "What's going on?" Harry asked. Hermione launched into an explanation on how busy the bookshop was that day until Ron came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of tan shorts and a black t-shirt with _Nirvana_ printed across the front. Hermione had gotten him that shirt.

"Are we ready to go?" Ron asked. "I'm starved." They laughed and got up to go.

The four of them stopped to get a bite to eat at the fast food restaurant down the street before going through the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley. They made it just before closing time to the few stores they needed to get to. As they were leaving they ran into Neville and Luna exiting the Quill Shop on Diagon Alley.

"Hello." Luna said with a dreamy smile. "School shopping?"

"Yeah. I got pretty much everything. You?" Ginny answered.

"I'm just missing my books." Luna said. She turned to Hermione. "Do you sell school books at R and H Books?"

"Yup." Hermione answered with a smile. She held back from gloating about the busyness in the shop.

"Wonderful. I'll stop by tomorrow." Luna said.

"How's Gary?" Ron asked.

"He's adapting to the new habitat." Neville answered. "We're thinking about getting him a mate."

"Two Vornacs?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully more." Neville said. Harry chuckled.

"So does Dumbledore know that you're married?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Oh, yes." Luna answered. "He was very kind about it. He sent us a letter congratulating us and giving me permission to leave on weekends as long as it wouldn't interfere with my studies."

"Well that's good." Ginny said.

"Yes, Neville and I are thinking of starting a family once I get out." Luna said with a smile.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "But you're only 17."

"Luna and I both think that life is too short so we don't want to waste any of it." Neville said. Hermione smiled for the couple.

"Well congratulations then." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Neville and Luna said. They talked for a bit longer with Neville and Luna who seemed to be a happily married couple and as they walked away with their hands together, Hermione could tell that they really were happy.

After they headed back to Ron and Hermione's and sat out on the balcony. Harry and Ginny and Ron sat in lawn chairs while Hermione sat up on the ledge of the balcony. They talked about how Neville and Luna were happy but moving very fast, the success of R and H Books and then the topic of the Gazette came up.

"So how is _Ask Ginny_ going to work while you're at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry went silent and looked at Ginny. They had all managed to avoid that topic for the evening despite the fact that they had been shopping for her Hogwarts things but now…

"Ron's going to have the letters sent to me and then when I finish a day's worth I'm going to give them back after classes. I've already gotten my column done for the first week so everything's set for that." Ginny said casually. She was determined not to let anything get her upset. She was going to enjoy her last few days here.

"And you're also doing the advice column for the Herald?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded. "That'll be easy because it only comes out on Sunday and then I'll have Fridays to work on that."

"So you've got everything under control with that?" Hermione asked. "You aren't in need of a schedule?" Ginny chuckled.

"I think you should start planning your wedding before you start making any more schedules. You don't have much time left." Ginny said.

"I know, I know." Hermione said. "I've been so busy lately that I haven't had the chance."

"Oh, then let's look now." Ginny said. She got up from her chair and went inside, returning with four books and the magazine. She handed one to everyone.

Hermione took _Beaches, Beaches, and More Beaches_ and opened the first page. There were a lot of beaches (as the title suggested) including beaches where they let dragons run around wild, beaches where there was quicksand all over the place, and more odd beaches like that. Hermione flipped past all of those pages until finally she found a perfect one. It was a small island in the Pacific Ocean that you had to take a Portkey to. Hermione read the description and found that there was a hotel on the beach where the guests could stay and then there was a picture of the beach where they could get married. The ocean waves crashed upon the sand and back. It repeated its self over and over again. Hermione had the urge to be there now because it was so beautiful. _Paradise Isle_ was what it was called. Hermione knew this was the spot where she wanted to get married. As she opened her mouth to say she found the one, Ron said he found one as well.

"I found one." Ron said.

"Me too." Ginny agreed.

"Me too." Harry said.

"I did too." Hermione said.

"Look at this one, it's awesome. It's got a hotel where the guests get to stay and it's right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." Ron said. "It's called _Paradise Isle_."

"That's the one that I found." Ginny said.

"Me too." Hermione agreed. They all looked at Harry.

"Well the one I found is called _Firestorm Island_." Harry said. "There are Dragons everywhere." Ron looked over at Harry's book.

"Actually that one looks cooler." Ron said. Hermione hopped off of the ledge and sat on the end of Ron's chair.

"I think we should stick with _Paradise Isle_." Hermione said. "It's much…safer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ron said. He took another look at the picture of _Paradise Isle_. "It does look like a nice place to get married." Ron said.

"So do you want to?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do it." He said. Hermione's face lit up.

"We're going to do it! We're really getting married." Hermione said, unable to control the excitement in her tone.

"Yeah we are." Ron said. He too was having difficulty controlling his excitement. Ron pulled Hermione in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"We should get married on _Firestorm Island_ if they aren't." He said. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said with a chuckle. For a while longer the four of them sat there discussing the wedding and possible dates. The conversation went on to several different things before Harry and Ginny got tired. Around eleven Harry and Ginny got up to leave.

When they got back to their apartment Ginny dropped all of the stuff she bought in Diagon Alley by her trunk in her walk-in closet. She wasn't quite ready to pack yet. For now she would just enjoy her time with Harry…life really was too short to waste your time.


	12. Goodbyes

**a/n: Hello! I know, I said I would update last Tuesday but I also said that I needed 10 reviews before I could update. Thank you to everyone who did review and I'm sorry that you had to wait.  
So now, on with the chapter and I'll update again, once I get TEN MORE REVIEWS!  
Always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever **

**Goodbyes**

Saturday night was Ginny's last night home. She and Harry had gone out to a nice quiet dinner and then stopped off at Ron and Hermione's to hang out for a bit.

"So, Ginny you're packed right? You have everything?" Hermione asked as she placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Uh…well." Ginny started. "I kind of started." She had been avoiding packing for the whole week because packing would mean that leaving was real. In the morning she probably would hastily toss a few things in and gotten whatever else she needed on the weekend when she returned home.

"Ginny, you're leaving tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ginny said. She reached for some popcorn but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we have a lot of packing to do." She said pulling Ginny towards the door. "Are you two helping?" She asked Ron and Harry. It sounded more like a demand.

"Uh…I actually have a lot of work to do." Ron lied, standing up and heading for the office/library.

"And I'm supposed to help him." Harry lied, picking up the popcorn and following Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled Ginny out of the door. Hermione led Ginny to the door to her walk-in closet. She was shocked to see the mess in there. In the middle of the room was Ginny's trunk with her books sitting inside. The bags of stuff she had bought in Diagon Alley were sitting next to it and throughout the entire room, clothes were tossed about and then there were still some that hung on racks and folded on shelves.

"Oh my." Hermione said. "We've got a lot of work to do. Not only do we have to pack for you but we've got to clean this mess up." She walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a pair of pajama pants with stars and moons on it and the matching tank top that went with it. "Here, go change and I'll start." Hermione said, seeing that Ginny was still in the dress she war to dinner. Ginny left angrily mumbling about how she didn't need a clean closet when no one would see it while Hermione started to organize the books and other Hogwarts stuff in the trunk. She had already been changed in a pair of pink pajama pants with vertical stripes on it and a black tank top with her hair in a messy bun.

When everything was organized in the trunk Ginny came back in the room. She tossed the clothes that she had just taken off, on the floor forgetting that she was going to have to clean it anyways.

"Alright, what we need is a few outfits that you can keep at Hogwarts and you're going to need your school robes. Then we have to sort through what's dirty and what's not." Hermione said. "Have you ever used the laundry room down stairs?"

"There's a laundry room downstairs?" Ginny asked in shock. Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, it's got a muggle washer and dryer but it works. I usually drag Ron down there on Wednesdays but you have enough clothes to go a year without washing anything, am I right?" Hermione asked with a chuckle.

"Just about." Ginny said. She looked over at Harry's section of the closet and saw that there were few clothes left and the rest were on the floor in piles. "And it looks like Harry was going to run out soon anyways."

"Why don't we put it in bags and I'll do them on Wednesday with my stuff." Hermione said. Ginny stopped for a second and looked at Harry's dirty clothes on the floor.

"Hermione." Ginny said after a second.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny.

"You and Ron will take care of Harry right?" She asked. "I won't be here to make dinner or to do his laundry. And he'll get pretty lonely. I just don't want him to be alone, you know while he's waiting."

"Oh, Gin of course." Hermione said. "This is hard on both of you and Ron and I will make sure Harry's ok and he's fed and he's got clothes." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She hugged her best friend.

"I'm going to miss you too Ginny. I got used to having a girl around after hanging around Ron and Harry for so long." Hermione said. She knew that this was going to be a choked up, mushy, best friend goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you too Hermione. I know we're going to see each other still but it's just not going to be the same. I mean, we won't be able to get out of work and shop or talk about Harry and Ron together while we're watching Chick Flicks." Ginny started to get choked up here. "I'm just really going to miss having my best friend around."

"Me too." Hermione said in a voice that was about to break. "You've just been there to help me with everything." Hermione said. She knew that it was the right moment to ask Ginny if she would be her maid of honor even though she already knew the answer. "And I guess now I want to officially ask you, my best friend, if you'll be my maid of honor." Ginny smiled back.

"Of course Hermione." Ginny said. She hugged Hermione again. "And on a weekend when I'm home we'll go look for your dress and I'll plan your bridal shower and everything else that I need to do."

"Thank you Gin." Hermione said. They dried their eyes and then went to sort the stuff. Ginny had gotten all of the things she needed, packed and they ended up with several bags of laundry that Hermione promised to have done by the time Ginny got home. "Are you going to come over so we can watch the movie?" Hermione asked.

"No, I think I'm going to say goodbye to Ron now." Ginny said. "And after all of these goodbyes I don't know if I'll be able to sit through a movie."

"Alright." Hermione said. She hugged Ginny again. "I'll see you Monday." Hermione said and both girls were tearing up again.

"See you Monday." Ginny repeated wiping tears from her eyes. Hermione left Ginny's closet and walked back over to her flat. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch watching _The Grudge_. They both jumped when the door opened and popcorn flew everywhere.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. He was about to go pick up the popcorn when he noticed Hermione's tearstained face. "What's wrong?" He asked, ignoring the popcorn and joining her at the door.

"Nothing." Hermione said, wiping her cheeks. "I was just saying goodbye to Ginny." Hermione hugged Ron. "She wants to say goodbye to you."

"Alright." Ron said. He kissed Hermione's head and went across the hall. He didn't think much of it until he opened the door to see Ginny standing in the living room with a tearstained face as well. "Hey." Ron said cautiously.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"It's just hard to say goodbye to everyone." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Ron said. It was silent for a second before Ron spoke. "Ginny, I just wanted to say thanks for coming to work on the Gazette. I know you wanted to work at the Ministry and you came on the Gazette as a favor to me but it's helped a lot and I'm going to miss not having you at work every day." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh Ron." Ginny said. She hugged her brother. "I'm going to miss coming to work too and I'm glad that I said I would do it because I got to spend time with you." Ginny said. "I- I'm…I'm really going to miss you Ron. You've always been there when I've been at school and it's going to be really different now." Ron hugged his sister back.

"I'll miss you two Gin. Just make sure you take care of yourself this year. I won't be around to protect you." Ron said. Ginny laughed through her tears.

"I will." She said picking her head up and wiping her tears. "I'll see you sometime this week." Ron nodded.

"Yeah, take care of yourself." Ron said. Ginny smiled.

"You too." Ginny said. Ron smiled and walked back out the door.

The four of them knew that they would be seeing each other on during the week but they also knew that seeing Ginny for about a couple hours a day wouldn't be the same as seeing her every morning before they went to work (or at work in Ron's case) and after work (when they would talk or watch movies in Hermione's case) and every night for dinner (when they would spend time together in Harry's case). They all would miss Ginny when she went but they just hadn't realized how much until now.

Harry came back into the apartment then. He had a sympathetic look on his face and pulled Ginny in for a hug. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.

"Gin," Harry started after a minute but Ginny knew they had tomorrow for goodbyes. She lifted her face up and kissed him passionately. Her arms found the way to the bottom of his t-shirt and she lifted it over his head. He repeated the action with her tank top and the two articles of clothing lay in a pile on the floor. They stumbled back against each other and walked in the direction of their bedroom. The two fell on the bed as more articles of clothing disappeared from their bodies.

There was time for words tomorrow before she got on the train but now there was a physical goodbye that needed to be had.

Ginny awoke the next morning. She felt a pang of sadness but she also knew that it was supposed to happen this way. She needed to go back to Hogwarts and even though it would mean leaving Harry she knew that he would always be there when she came back. Ginny slid out of bed and pulled her robe around her. She would let Harry sleep until he had to get up so they would make it on time. Ginny went to the kitchen and started to make some coffee.

She sat on one of the stools on the other side of her with a copy of the Sunday Gazette in front of her. She mindlessly flipped through it, thinking about Hogwarts and what it would be like to go back without Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Suddenly Ginny felt warm arms around her and saw that Harry was up.

"Hey." She said, turning around to kiss him.

"Hey." He said, kissing her back. They didn't move from that position for a minute and then pulled away to catch their breath. "Ginny," Harry started again but Ginny didn't let him finish. She was worried that if they said goodbye now, that she wouldn't be able to go to King's Cross Station.

"I'm going to go shower so we won't be late." Ginny said. She abandoned her coffee and the Gazette and shut the bathroom door before Harry could say anything else. She rested her back against the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be a difficult goodbye. Ginny turned on the water on and discarded her robe before going into the shower. She stayed in there for an extra few minutes and finally when she knew she couldn't waste any more time, she turned the water off and got out.

Harry was waiting for her when she got out of the shower. She brushed him off and went to the closet. Ginny figured he had given up because she heard the shower turn on again. Ginny turned back to her closet and chose and outfit to wear on the train. She pulled on a pair of jean capris and a white one-shoulder tank before putting on a black zip up sweater over it. She used a spell to dry her hair and then used the mirror in the closet to French braid her hair. Ginny used the makeup that she had in her purse so that she wouldn't have to go into the bathroom again and see Harry. Once she was ready to go Ginny started to pull her trunk out into the living room, completely forgetting that she could use magic. She and Hermione had packed a few outfits for her since she would be coming home on weekends and could get more clothes then so only with the added weight of muggle books in there, she managed to pull it out in the living room.

The shower turned off and Ginny slipped into the bedroom. She had planned to get the picture of her and Harry right before the ball to keep with her at Hogwarts so that was her excuse for avoiding him this time. When she was sure he was in the closet she walked out of the bedroom and placed the picture carefully in between the blue teddy bear he had won her last summer at the carnival and one of her Hogwarts robes. As she closed it Hedwig hooted and landed on the top of her trunk. Ginny started stroking Hedwig's back.

"I'm going to miss you too, you know." Ginny said to the owl. "Even when you bring home dead rodents and leave them in the kitchen." Hedwig hooted softly as if to say the same as Harry joined Ginny by her trunk.

"I see you did some organizing in there." Harry said as he dried his hair with a towel. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts with a lot of pockets and a green t-shirt.

"Yeah." Ginny chuckled. "Hermione did that while we were packing. Oh, and don't forget to go down to the laundry room with them on Wednesdays."

"There's a laundry room?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I know, I was shocked too." Ginny said. She stood up and grabbed one end of her trunk. "We better get going I want to get a good seat. It's a shame we can't Apparate. I hate that you can only get there by going through Platform 9 ¾. We could stop at Dunkin' Donuts on the way there and get some coffee."

"Ginny." Harry started for the third time. Ginny continued to walk and talk.

"Maybe we could even get a bagel since we didn't have breakfast yet." Ginny continued.

"Ginny." Harry said once more and put his hand on her arm to stop her. Ginny stopped and let go of the end of her trunk. It fell to the floor disrupting the silence in the room. "Ginny, I'm going to miss you." Harry said, getting out the words he had been trying to say all morning and the previous night. Ginny turned around and put her arms around Harry's middle, resting her head against his shoulder. Nothing could stop the flow of tears that escaped Ginny's eyes now.

"I-I-I'm going to miss you too." She cried. His arms wrapped around her tightly and rested his chin against her head; he held her while she cried into his shoulder. They didn't need any more words. Those were enough to express both of their feelings.

For a while Harry held Ginny, even when she stopped crying. They stayed like that, neither wanting to let the other go. Finally Ginny pulled back and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater, not caring. She leaned up and kissed Harry for several seconds.

"I'll be ready in a minute." She said rushing to the bathroom to wash her face. Harry turned away from the door. He didn't want Ginny to see as he wiped a tear of his own from the corner of his eye.

Ginny reapplied her makeup after washing her face and then Harry took her trunk while she slipped her purse over her shoulder. They headed out of the flat. They stopped at Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast and then continued on to King's Cross Station. They stopped in front of Platform 9 ¾ and then ran at it together seeing the scarlet red Hogwarts Express in front of them. There were people everywhere. Sixth and seventh years got on the train like they always did while fourth and fifth years attempted to find their friends. Second and third years said goodbye to their parents while first years looked tentatively at the big train in front of them. Harry and Ginny spotted Neville and Luna so they joined them. Ginny saw that Luna's eyes were a bit puffy and she knew that Luna was having a hard time with this like she was.

"Hi." Ginny said.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Hey." Luna answered.

"Hi." Neville said. His face had a frown on it to show that he too was upset. Everyone was signaled that the train would be leaving in a minute. Ginny turned back to Harry who smiled sadly at her.

"I'll see you Monday." He said. "I think I can get out of practice early."

"I'll see you Monday." She repeated wrapping her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Ginny." He said.

"I love you too." She said. She looked up and kissed him for a few seconds. They smiled at each other and Ginny turned to get on the train with Luna. She turned back to Harry for a second. "Goodbye." She said with a smile. Harry smiled back in response. Ginny turned back to Luna but saw that she was locked in an embrace with Neville.

"I love you." Neville said to Luna.

"I love you too." Luna said. She kissed Neville and then went to get on the train with Ginny. They got on the train and stood at a window, waving until the train was too far away.

"Should we find a carriage?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded. They couldn't find an empty one but as they got down to the other end of the train they stopped by the one that Colin and Vanessa were in. "Do you mind if we sit in here?" Ginny asked.

"No, go ahead." Vanessa said. She was sitting next to Colin and he had her arm around her while she rested her head on his shoulder. Ginny and Luna took a seat across from them. Luna smiled in thanks as she took a copy of the Quibbler out of her bag and disappeared behind it. She pulled up her legs Indian style and her long skirt fell over them. Ginny smiled as well at the couple in front of her and then took _Practical Magic_ by Alice Hoffman but before she could open to the book to where she left off Vanessa noticed the ring on her finger, for the first time.

"Oh, what a beautiful ring." Vanessa said. "Are you and Harry engaged?" Ginny looked down at the ring on her finger, remembering when Harry gave it to her.

_"I'm always going to be here for you Gin." He had said. "And I want you to know that when you're out of Hogwarts and we're ready, we'll get married. So it's a promise that some day we'll be married."_

Ginny smiled, thinking of that. Except for the questioning at the Burrow for Harry's birthday, no one had really seen or asked about it. She looked up at Vanessa and felt much better.

"It's a promise ring actually." Ginny said.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Vanessa said. She turned to Luna. "Did Neville give you one too?" She asked, noting the gold band around Luna's ring finger on her left hand. She had not seen the rings before at Harry's surprise party since Luna and Ginny's hands were mostly being held by the ones who gave them the ring.

"Actually we got married." Luna said with a bashful smile and she went into an explanation of what happened. Ginny smiled too, she looked down at her ring again and felt much better. This wasn't going to be so bad. She would learn all of the things she needed to take her N.E.W.T.s and work at the Ministry and then she would go home to Harry once the year was over and they would get married.

xxx

Harry watched the train pull away from the station until he couldn't see it anymore. For him, it was this moment of letting Ginny go that made him realize that he had grown up too, he was now an adult. It had been hard but in the end he managed to say goodbye and let her go. Harry looked over at Neville who was watching where the train had disappeared.

"Are you doing anything today?" Harry asked Neville.

"Actually I promised Gran I'd come over and help her with some gardening." Neville said.

"Ok." Harry said. He was a bit disappointed that he would have no one to wallow with but he would manage on his own. "I'll see you later then." He said goodbye and then started back where he came from with his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. Even though he had to let Ginny go back to Hogwarts, it was still hard. He figured that he would go back to his flat and just watch some movies for the rest of the day despite what a nice day it was. He had gotten back to his flat and settled into the armchair with his feet up on the coffee table and a bag of chips in his lap when Ron and Hermione came through the door even before he could start the movie.

"Hey." Hermione said standing on one side of the chair. She was dressed in a pair of black capris and a pale purple top with a black bag over her shoulder. She had on a pair of black flip-flops and a smile on her face.

"Hi mate." Ron said, appearing on the other side of Harry's chair. He had on a pair of shorts and a brown t-shirt with a brown cap on his head.

"What's up?" Harry asked. "Want to watch a movie? Neville was busy but you could join me." He picked up the DVD remote to press play but Hermione picked up the TV remote off of the coffee table and shut the TV off.

"We're going to the zoo." Hermione informed him. "And you're coming with us."

"Yeah." Ron said. "We figured that we're not going to let you rot on the couch all day so we decided to take you to the zoo. Maybe you could introduce us to some of your snake friends." Harry laughed.

"You guys are serious?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron nodded as Hermione took Harry's arm and pulled him out of the chair.

"We're your friends and we are not going to let you be depressed for the whole day. So come on, we'll even buy you an ice cream cone." Hermione said.

"Alright, but it better be a big ice cream cone." Harry chuckled. "Let's go." Ron took a disposable camera out of his pocket.

"And we're going to take pictures for Ginny." He said. Harry smiled after a second.

"She'll love that." He said. The three of them started out of the apartment to go to the London Zoo and cheer Harry up.

Later that night Harry crashed on top of the covers after a long day at the zoo. I had been fun and he really hadn't hung out with Ron and Hermione like that in a while. On the nightstand next to the bed was a stack of photos from the zoo. The top one was a picture of Harry in front of the snakes, both Harry and the snake sticking their tongues out, posing for the picture. Harry knew Ginny would laugh when she saw that one tomorrow. He turned over and looked at the empty spot where Ginny would be if she were here. The two had gotten over the uncomfortable-ness of being apart over the year when there were the few times that they slept in different beds so he drifted off to sleep thinking of Ginny.

Far away Ginny was lying in her bed at Hogwarts looking at the picture of her and Harry and hugging the teddy bear he won for her. She too drifted off to sleep knowing that she was going to see him after school tomorrow. She had grown up when she did the right thing by going back to Hogwarts instead of staying but she knew that the love she and Harry had would survive most of the year apart.

**a/n: please review! I just need ten and then I'll update again!**

**Always,  
Kylie**


	13. Young and In Love

**a/n: Hey guys! Wow, that was fast and I got my ten reviews! Can we try it again? I'll update again when I get ten reviews and we'll do it that way from now on? I'm up to chapter eighteen and I just started working so it's a good thing I'm ahead. **

**Well on with the chapter and don't worry there will be more Ron/Hermione stuff going on. I just wanted to get Harry and Ginny settled and adapting to their new lifestlye. **

**Always,**

**Kylie **

**Always and Forever **

**Young and In Love**

On Monday afternoon Hermione stood behind the counter at R and H Books mindlessly drawing hearts on the margin of a piece of paper. In the center of the piece of paper _Paradise Isle_, was written followed by a list of dates in December. On a Monday afternoon the shop wasn't busy. There were about five people in the store who were either looking around the shelves or on the couch drinking coffee and reading books. Ellen was going through the shelves for the third time to check and make sure everything was in it's place because she had nothing else to do while Anthony sat at the coffee counter with his chin resting in his hand. Tonks was in the back room, changing Penny. It was a pretty slow day but that gave Hermione time to plan some dates for the wedding. She would run the dates by Ron later so that they could plan everything around that and plus they would have to have the date to book _Paradise Isle_ for the wedding.

As Hermione started to scrawl _Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley_ into one of the hearts Ginny came into the bookshop with a tan messenger bag over her shoulder. Hermione realized that it was already 3:15.

"Hey." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hello." Hermione said, putting her pen down and covering her doodles with her hand.

"What's this?" Ginny asked, taking the paper from Hermione's hand. "Ooo," Ginny teased. "Looks like someone's happy to be getting married. I love the hearts with Ron's name in them." Hermione snatched the paper back.

"Yeah, well I got bored while I was waiting for customers." Hermione said.

"Understandable." Ginny said. "Want to see my class notes?" She reached in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment with N.E.W.T. requirements for Transfiguration. And on the side of the paper were hearts with Harry's name in them.

"Ginny." Hermione said sternly. "What was the point of going back if you're going to doodle during class time?" Hermione asked.

"Relax." Ginny said calmly. "This was all done after McGonagall talked. I got all of the notes and I even set up an appointment with her for a career meeting." Hermione smiled.

"I'm impressed." Hermione said. Ginny smiled immodestly.

"I know. I am too." She said. Hermione laughed as Tonks came out of the back room with a happy Penny in her arms.

"Hey Ginny. How was your first day back?" Tonks asked. Penny was pulling on her hair that had been curled and left down so it reached her back. She attempted to release her hair from Penny's grip.

"Good. Transfiguration, Charms, a free class to work on the Gazette letters and then my ministry elective." Ginny said as she helped Tonks, relieving her of Penny. "Hi." Ginny said to Penny in a baby voice. "Do you want to play?" Penny just smiled at her.

"Do you have any homework?" Hermione asked. She pushed a piece of paper with a schedule on it towards Ginny.

"Not today." She said. "It was just basically N.E.W.T intro. Oh, and guess who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is."

"Kingsley." Tonks answered.

"Yeah. Why am I always the last one to know when Aurors who happened to be our friends are the new DADA teachers?" Ginny asked. Penny was attempting to pull on Ginny's bangs. The rest of her hair was tied up in a messy bun so she couldn't get to that.

"But everything else is good too?" Hermione asked. "You're surviving without us and you slept well?"

"Yeah. I've given up Potions and Herbology this year so that I can take Ministry electives and Luna, Colin, and Vanessa have been great friends. And I slept great last night. I still missed Harry but I forgot what it was like to sleep in my own bed and being able to take up as much room as I want." Ginny said with a smile, pushing her bangs out of Penny's way.

"Don't you love that feeling of the bed all to yourself?" Tonks asked. "Lupin's been slipping out of the room at night to sleep in Penny's room. He loves to make sure he's always there when she wakes up and he doesn't have that much hair to pull." Ginny and Hermione laughed. "But I get the bed to myself…it's been nice for a while but it'll probably get old after a while." Ginny nodded empathetically. "Do want me to take over here?" Tonks asked, nodding to a customer heading their way with several books.

"Yeah. Thanks." Hermione said. "She grabbed her papers off of the counter and headed over to the couch where no one was. Ginny followed with Penny in her hand.

"So, let's see what we have for dates." Ginny said taking a look at the paper. "Hmmm, the 27th, the 28th, the 29th, the 30th and the 31st."

"I figured that you'll be off on all of those dates so you could make it and be my maid of honor." Hermione said. Ginny smiled.

"Brilliant." She said. "Now this really narrows it down."

"Well I have to see which one would be best for Ron to take off of work and then the week for our honeymoon. I was thinking of closing the bookshop down for those days anyways. Tonks and Lupin were going to take Penny to visit Tonks' father in the states for Christmas and she asked for vacation time on the 22nd, 23rd, and the 24th and then Anthony and Ellen both asked for vacation time for the couple days after Christmas. Tonks and I couldn't do this all by ourselves and plus Tonks has to come to the wedding." Hermione explained.

"Oh, well promise you'll pick a date tonight and tell me tomorrow. I've already picked a date for your bridal shower." Ginny said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise." Ginny said. "You'll never see it coming." Hermione laughed.

"Ok." She said. "I'll wait and be surprised." She left Ginny to play with Penny. Hermione went to her desk in the back office since her presence didn't seem to be needed up front. Hermione took out her date book and started to pick dates for things she and Ron needed to do for the wedding such as book the beach at _Paradise Isle_, send out invites, find caterer, find photographer, buy wedding dress and maid of honor dress, get rings, find baker for cake, talk to parents, find honeymoon destination, find florist, arrange to have portkeys for the guests, write vows and register for gifts. She made a list of them first and then put them into her date book and made a copy of it for Ron. She figured that she would check the magazine when she got home to see if she missed anything. But she was excited to see that the planning was already coming together.

Hermione went back out of the back office around four thirty. There were only two customers left into the shop and Hermione knew she was going to end up closing up the shop earlier. It didn't disappoint her because she knew that Mondays were normally a slow day.

Everyone was basically in the same spot when she walked out. Ginny was playing with Penny on the couch and the employees were at their positions. Hermione joined Ginny on the couch.

"My schedule's in my bag with all of the other notes I took in class. I thought they would come in handy for you so I brought them." Ginny said, nodding to her bag as she shook a rattle for Penny. Hermione opened Ginny's bag and smiled. This is what she loved: making schedules. She immediately got to work on making a new schedule for Ginny using the new information she had. As the two customers found what they were looking for or finished their coffee Hermione worked out a schedule for Ginny, adding in time for the Gazette and homework, also taking into account that Ginny would want to spend time with Harry so at five thirty she had a brand new schedule for Ginny.

"I think we're going to close early today." Hermione said after handing the schedule to Ginny. She turned the closed sign up and exchanged places with Tonks at the register. Ginny brought Penny with her up to the front of the store. And handed her to Tonks who was making sure that she had everything she brought. Tonks and Penny left as Ellen and Anthony went to do their end of the day tasks.

"So, when is my guy getting here?" Ginny asked, as she looked at her watch. Hermione continued to sort through the register.

"He said that since he played the practice game and he did good, the coach lets him go earlier so he should be here any minute." Hermione answered. Ginny nodded but looked as if she had something else on her mind. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if it would be too much to ask him if he wanted to come to dinner." Ginny said. Hermione was about to answer but Ginny had something else to say about the matter. "When I went to talk to McGonagall about the career meeting she actually talked to me about Harry."

"Really?" Hermione asked. She had stopped with the register when Ginny asked her the question. "What did she say?"

"She said that she knows that it's difficult for the both of us but to not worry about it and just enjoy being young and in love." Ginny shrugged. "It was nice of her."

"It's weird but McGonagall and Dumbledore have sort have become more than our teachers. Like today I was thinking about the close friends that we would invite to the wedding and they were two of the people who I wrote down right after Hagrid." Hermione said. Ginny nodded.

"At least you weren't thinking Snape." Ginny said. She and Hermione laughed.

"Well," Hermione said once she got her laughter under control. "I don't think it would be bad if Harry stayed for dinner. As long as he left afterwards I think it would be nice. But not everyday. Like Mondays and Wednesdays he could eat with you at Hogwarts and Tuesdays and Thursdays he'll eat with Ron and I and on Fridays you two could eat at the flat together." Ginny smiled.

"Oh Hermione you really are brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry walked in the door then. He looked tired and worn out from practice. Ginny, in a very hyper moon, ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This put a smile on Harry's face. She excitedly told him about Hermione's idea and he kissed her again. They were locked in a lip-lock for at least a minute. Anthony and Ellen both said goodbye and walked out of the shop before they had broken apart. Harry then pulled out the pictures from the zoo the previous day, showing Ginny who laughed at the three in the pictures, taking the one of Harry and the snakes. Hermione had her purse on her shoulder and was standing at the door with the key in her hand, waiting on the couple.

"Ginny, I will see you tomorrow and Harry you can stop by after dinner if you want. Ron and I are just going to be doing some wedding planning tonight." Hermione said.

"As much as I'd love to stick around for that, I actually have some plays to look over for the first match." Harry said. Hermione smiled sarcastically at him.

"Well let's step it up. I've got dinner to cook and a fiancé to talk to." Hermione said. She ushered Harry and Ginny out of the store and said goodbye once more before Apparating to the hallways in between the flats. She unlocked the door and walked into her flat. She figured that she would go down and check the mail later; the bills for August would have come but this time they had known to keep money aside. It had actually been a profitable month for both the bookshop and the Gazette so they planned to go out once the bills had come.

Hermione went into the room and changed out of her work clothes and into her favorite pair of jeans that fit her perfectly and a black v-neck top with ¾ sleeves. She slipped on a pair of black flip-flops and decided that ordering pizza would be much easier than cooking so she slung her black bag over her shoulder and exited the flat. Hermione grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and started down the street to the pizza place, putting the bills in her purse. She found it very annoying to have to continuously walk down the street twice to order and then pick up the pizza. She wondered if she and Ron should have a phone in their flat. It would be a good way to keep in touch with her parents but could they afford to pay for a phone bill on top of everything? She ignored these thoughts for now as she ordered the pizza and paid for it saying that she would be back in a half hour to pick it up when it was ready.

On the way back Hermione ran across a newsstand and stopped. This time her eyes went straight for the bridal magazines. She took a special edition _Elle_ off of the shelf that was all about weddings, she chose a magazine with all different types of wedding dresses, two other bridal magazines, and a sports magazine that she knew Ron would find interesting. She headed back to the flat where she sat on the window seat with all of the magazines around her and a notebook on her lap. She started by making notes of the dress she wanted and got all the way to a very detailed description of her perfect dress as well as the maid of honor's dress. She was left stuck on the question of Ron's brothers and their wives as she left to pick the pizza up. What would they do? She knew that six bride's maids and groomsmen would be too much for the small wedding she wanted and it would be difficult to choose only a few out of the group. She didn't want them completely left out of the wedding though. The question still plagued her as she walked back up the stairs and into the flat. She placed the pizza down on the table and went to pick up her magazines. She put them in a pile and stacked them up on the counter, taking out plates and candles to make the evening nice. Ron walked through the door to the flat looking tired and worn out with his briefcase in hand. He smiled when he saw Hermione but then frowned when he saw the bills in her hand.

"Hey honey." He said meekly. "Oh and there's more good news." He said sarcastically nodding toward the bills.

"Busy day?" Hermione asked, walking over and kissing him.

"You could say that." Ron said. "I had four meetings with possible reporters, a problem with the ads going out, and I had to fire a photographer for messing with the pictures."

"Which one?" Hermione asked in shock as she took Ron's briefcase from his hand and took the jacket of his suit off. Ron tiredly sunk into a chair, not even bothering to change out of his work clothes.

"One of the ones I hired while we were still at Hogwarts. Stephan Fuller. He had a good resume with good N.E.W.T scores. His photos were good but now I realized that they were all messed with. Now I'm short a photographer and the others are having to pick up the slack." Ron took a piece of pizza out of the box and then placed one on Hermione's seat while she sat down too. "And then the ad department was having a problem with their ads. There was something about a misspelling of the store name so we have to pay them for it and fix their ad." Hermione poured Ron a glass of root beer as she listened to him. "And to top it all off I had four hopeless meetings. One of them barely even knew how to write a sentence that makes sense and he wanted a job. This other one said she was just trying to experiment with new jobs and had no background in journalism and the third one said that he wouldn't be able to work a nine to five job because schedules didn't work for him. And the last one only wanted to ask if it was true that Harry used me to gain fame and then she wanted me to introduce her to him." He took an angry bite of his pizza as Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Hermione said.

"No don't be." Ron said. He smiled in her direction. "I'm just glad to be away from everyone and with my beautiful fiancée." Hermione smiled and a blush rose up on her cheeks. She loved that he could still make her blush despite the fact that they were engaged. "So how was your day?" He pulled at the tie around his neck and took a bite of pizza, also taking another one from the box.

"Nothing really happened. I got some wedding planning in and made Ginny a new schedule." Hermione said.

"What kind of planning?" Ron asked.

"Well I narrowed down the dates a bit. You just have to pick the one that works best for your schedule." Hermione said she couldn't stop the smile that was growing on her face. "And all of the other things we need to do I have planned in my date book and made a copy of for you. The thing that we have to do soon is talk to our parents about it." Hermione got up as she spoke and went over to the counter where all of her planning papers were. "I planned that for Thursday and I'm making dinner. I'll owl them tomorrow, oh and speaking of that maybe we should get a phone, or perhaps a prepaid cell phone." She laid the paper in front of Ron and took her seat again. It took a minute for Ron to decipher what she said.

"Phones?" He asked. "Can we afford that?"

"Well I was thinking about that and if we got two prepaid cell phones to keep in touch with each other and my parents and Harry and Ginny if they decided to get one too, we could afford it because it would be put to good use." Hermione said. "I could take care of it tomorrow during my break and ask Harry if he wants one tomorrow morning."

"Then it sounds like a plan." Ron said with a smile. "Hmmm." He looked at the wedding papers. "Why don't we get married on the 31st of December and then we'll take our honeymoon on the first week of January?" Hermione smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love it!" She smiled. Ron smiled back and looked through thee rest of the planning while they ate. When they were done he went to the room to change out of his work clothes. He pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and an old t-shirt before walking out into the living room. He spotted Hermione on the balcony with magazines spread around her and a notebook in her lap. There was a package of Oreos in the chair that she knew Ron would sit in. He joined her out on the balcony.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"Well first I was writing a letter to book _Paradise Isle_ for the last day in December and now I'm trying to find an article on what to do if you're marrying into a big family and don't have enough room to put them all in the wedding." Hermione said. She took an Oreo from the package and looked at Ron. "Any ideas?" She wondered, biting into the Oreo. Ron looked unsure.

"I don't know. But we've got to do something. They included us in their weddings and they are family. What if they say something? Like make a nice speech at the rehearsal dinner after we make ours?" Ron shrugged but Hermione smiled.

"Oh Ron that's brilliant!" She threw herself into Ron's arms and kissed him. He seemed surprised by this but smiled at being called brilliant once again. "Tomorrow would be too soon so we'll invite them over Wednesday night for dinner and ask them. And then we can start the real planning." She kissed Ron once more before going back to her chair and writing down Ron's idea. Ron sat back in the chair with an amused smile on his face.

"So we're going to have to dance at this wedding thing right?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"Well, yeah. It is our wedding and we do have to have our first dance as a married couple." Hermione said. Ron sat back up and looked at her as she stacked all of the magazines and papers up.

"Do you think you could teach me how?" Ron asked.

"You know how to dance." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"Don't lie Mione. I know I stepped on your feet a lot at the ball, and all three weddings in the past year even though you didn't say anything." Ron said. Hermione nodded with an apologetic smile. "So will you teach me?" Ron asked, standing up and extending a hand.

"Now?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. Hermione looked down at her bare toes and then back up at Ron. "Ok but be careful. My feet are still recovering from the last wedding." Ron smiled as she placed her hand in his and stood with one hand on his shoulder and placing his hand on her waist. She took the other in hers and looked up at him, wishing she had her heels for the height but when he smiled down at her she didn't care any more. Hermione instructed the first step and then the next. They moved with ease after several painful steps. Ron had finally gotten the hand of it and he spun Hermione outwards, bringing her in and then dipping her. Hermione laughed as he held her there and then pulled her back up so that she could look up at him. "You catch on fast." She said with a smile.

"You're a good teacher." He said, smiling back now aware of how close their bodies were while they were stopped. Hermione looked back up at him and asked him if he was ready to try again but he didn't answer, only smiled at her. She laughed nervously and smiled back. Before she could even get a word out of her mouth he had her lips trapped in his and both of his hands rested on her waist while hers rested on his chest. They had barely even made it through the window before clothes started to come off. Ron knew he was going to have trouble with the dancing at the wedding because it could not end like this in front of their family and friends.

For now neither of them cared about that though. All that concerned them was each other. It was a wonderful thing to be young and in love and just like Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione knew that.


	14. Eventually Everyone Has To Grow Up

**a/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and here's the next one. Remember the more you update the faster I review! I need ten reviews!**

**Always,  
Kylie**

**Always and Forever**

**Eventually Everyone Has To Grow Up**

On Wednesday night Hermione stood at the kitchen dinner putting the finishing touches on the salad. She had left work early so that she could make a nice dinner for her future brother in-laws and their wives. They would be arriving at six thirty so she had left the bookshop at five to cook. She had taken into account Penelope and Alison's pregnancy (remembering when they tried on bride's maids dresses and Penelope couldn't eat any seafood, spicy food, or exotic food) and cooked Chicken Parmesan, hoping that they would like it. She had dressed in a light gray skirt that came to just above her knee and a light blue top. Her apron was tied over her outfit so that she wouldn't get anything on it. She was glad that she had decided to do the laundry yesterday because it would have been too much to keep running up and down the stairs, trying to cook dinner and do the laundry.

As she was checking on the chicken, the sound of Beverly Hills by Weezer startled her. She placed the chicken back in the oven and went to her purse on the kitchen counter, taking her cell phone out. She opened the flip phone, silencing the ring.

"Hello darling...where the hell are you!" Hermione asked angrily noticing that it was ten past six.

"Relax, love." Ron said on the other end of the line. "I'm on my way. I'm just leaving the Gazette now and then I'm going to pick up the wine and I'll be home."

"OK." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She thought she would have to entertain by herself until Ron got home. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you too. Bye." Hermione hung up the phone and made sure that the twelve places were set nicely. She wanted everything to be perfect. She had already hosted a dinner party previously when Neville and Luna came over announcing their marriage, and when Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia came over to talk about the wedding but there were much more people here now and she wanted everything absolutely perfect. She dashed to the room and went through the closet pulling out a light green shirt for Ron and a pair of khaki pants. She slipped on light blue heels that she had borrowed for Ginny and made sure her hair looked perfect before walking back into the living room. Despite all the need for perfection she loved hosting these things. Hermione straightened the pillows on the window seat, on the couch, and on the chair before Ron walked in.

"Hermione, everything looks perfect." Ron assured her. "And plus it's only my brothers and their wives. It's no big deal." He walked over to the couch and kissed her.

"I just want everything to be nice." Hermione said.

"Trust me, it is." Ron assured her. She smiled and kissed him again before there was a knock at the door.

"It's them. Go change." Hermione instructed, taking the bottle of wine out of Ron's hand and pushing them in their bedroom. She calmly placed the wine on the counter and took off her apron before opening the door to see George and Alicia there. The newlyweds had just returned from their honeymoon two days ago. They had smiles on their faces as their hands interlocked. Hermione was glad that she ran after Alicia to help because they seemed so happy together. "Hi." Hermione said with a bright smile on her face. "Come in." She led them in and closed the door. "How was the honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"Amazing." Alicia said. "Candlelit dinners, and spending the day on the beach, and walking along the shore at night under the stars."

"And I managed not to take any pranks out and play them at the hotel." George said proudly. Alicia smiled at him, as there was another knock at the door. Hermione answered the door for Charlie and Alison.

"Hi." Hermione said, welcoming them into her home. Alison and Charlie had big smiles on their faces. They looked as if they had news too.

"Guess what?" Alison asked as if she could no longer contain herself. She didn't wait for an answer. "We're having a boy!" She announced at the same time Charlie did. They both smiled at each other and embraced. Ron had come out of the room at the same time.

"Another nephew?" Ron asked with a smile on his face. "That's three Quidditch players so far!" Hermione smiled and laughed.

"We've already picked out a name and everything. Isn't it great? We're having a boy!" Charlie said excitedly. "Maxwell Andrew Weasley!" Everyone who was there said it was and hugged the soon-to-be parents. Once again there was a knock on the door. When Ron opened it Bill and Fleur stood in front of him.

"We're having a boy!" Alison announced to them and they walked in, congratulating them. The process repeated it's self as Fred and Angelina joined them. But when Percy and Penelope showed up at the door they had news of their own.

"We're going to have a boy!" Percy announced, not being able to help it. "We're going to have a son!"

"So are we!" Charlie announced, hugging his brother and pregnant sister in-law.

"That's four!" Ron announced through the chaos. "Four Quidditch players!" Everyone was caught up in the euphoria of the future Weasley children for at least ten minutes. Finally when Hermione pulled the Chicken Parmesan of the oven everyone settled down enough to eat.

"This is amazing, Hermione." Everyone complemented several times and Hermione smiled modestly and thanked them each time they did.

"So what's the reason you've brought us here to eat your amazing food?" Fred asked bluntly. Angelina elbowed him.

"Well Ron and I actually have something we want to ask you all." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We've decided that we'll be getting married on the 31st of December and we're just going to have a small ceremony at this beach." His part was over now and he looked at Hermione to finish off with the question.

"And for the small wedding we're only going to have a maid of honor and best man. But we want all of you included in it so we were hoping that you would all give a little speech or toast at the rehearsal dinner about us. It would really mean a lot to us if you were apart of the wedding." Hermione finished and waited for the responses.

"So just a little something about you two?" Bill asked. Hermione and Ron nodded. "Well Fleur and I are in." Bill said. "I have a great way to start." He informed them. _"Ron and Hermione had always fancied each other and everyone knew it. You could hear their bickering for miles away."_ Ron frowned as everyone else laughed.

"We're in too." George said. "I think I'll tell the story of the Yule Ball." Now both Hermione and Ron frowned while everyone else laughed.

"Oh and we'll talk about the constant rows. Remember the one at Grimmauld Place? That was classic!" Fred said.

"I'll never forget the one right before the Quidditch cup." Charlie said while once again everyone laughed.

"And I'll talk about the rows in the common room. I remember trying to break those up." Percy said. Yet again they all laughed while Ron and Hermione frowned at them.

"Do you really have to bring up the past?" Hermione asked. "Can't you just say that you're happy for us and then it's over?" Once again all of Ron's brothers laughed.

"And I thought Harry and Ginny's best man and maid of honor toasts would be bad." Ron said grumpily.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that it's not too embarrassing." Angelina said. "But I can't promise that there won't be past memories in there."

"Come on." Alicia said. "Everyone already knows about them and look how far you've come from there. It really wouldn't be a wedding without bringing up memories of the bride and groom before they were together." Ron and Hermione looked at each other, communicating nonverbally.

"Alright." Ron said, turning back to their guests. "But on one condition."

"What eez zat?" Fleur asked.

"No one mentions anything from the summer that we got together." Ron said, looking pointedly at Fred and George. They looked at each other and then back at Ron.

"Deal." They said together.

"What happened the summer that you got together?" Penelope asked as she took another bit of her food. Hermione and Ron both turned pink with the memories. Some of them were better left stuck only in their minds.

"A lot." Was all that Hermione could say about it and Fred and George did not say anything either because they had made a promise and in exchange for being able to tell the story of the Yule Ball, they thought it was a pretty good deal.

The next evening was when the Grangers and Weasleys would be coming over for dinner so that Hermione and Ron could tell them of their wedding plans. Hermione wanted this one to go even more perfectly than the one the previous night. At four Hermione had planned to leave the bookshop. With her purse over her shoulder she waved goodbye to Ginny who had Penny in her arms and was working on her homework. It was traditional on Tuesdays and Thursdays for Ginny to do this until Harry got there and then he would walk her back. That night he would be joining Ron and Hermione for their dinner with the Grangers and Weasleys.

Hermione Apparated to the flat and looked around. She immediately began bewitching things to clean themselves as she made sure everything looked spotless. Their parents had only visited one other time, after graduation, so Hermione wanted to make sure they knew she and Ron could take care of themselves. She bewitched the table to fit seven people and started to get the dinner ready to cook. She had opted for a healthy meal of chicken and vegetables so that their parents would not think they continuously ate junk. She was very concerned about what their parents would think. She wanted them to believe they were as ready for marriage as they actually were.

Once she got the food started she hurried to her closet to get an outfit out. She searched through absolutely everything before coming across the perfect dress to wear. It was halter neck and it came down to her knees. The pattern of the dress was tiny squares of white over the black dress. She picked out a black sweater to go over it and then changed. She picked out a pair of black heels that she would change into after and went to the bathroom to fix her hair.

In the middle of spraying her hair so the curls stayed Beverly Hills started playing again. She hurried out of the bathroom to discover that it was Harry calling.

"Hello." She said after opening the phone.

"Hi Hermione. I'm on my way home now but Ginny told me to ask you what to wear to this thing tonight." Harry said. Hermione sighed. She only had an hour to finish cooking and making sure everything looked perfect.

"Alright, how long until you're here?" Hermione asked.

"About two seconds." Harry said and then walked into the door. He smiled. "I was already here but I just love using these phones." He held his black flip phone up. He and Ginny had gotten them as well but Ginny could only use hers when she wasn't on Hogwarts grounds.

"I'm really amused." Hermione said sarcastically. She led Harry back into his flat and looked in the closet for a pair of nice pants and a nice red shirt Ginny had bought him. She handed them to Harry. "I need your help when you're done so hurry!" Hermione said, walking out of the closet and in the direction of her flat. She couldn't seem to get the place clean enough for her parents to walk into. As she was dusting the television set for the third time with her apron and heels on and Harry was attempting to get all of the dust off of the curtains in front of the big window Ron walked in.

"Wow, it's spotless in here." Ron said, entering the flat. "You really went all out for this." Ron said, smelling dinner in the air.

"You're telling me." Harry said. "I've been helping her clean this place twice in the past forty-five minutes." He said grumpily, jumping down from the window seat. Hermione smiled and kissed Ron as she went directly over to the oven.

"Go change." She instructed him. "I picked out an outfit for you." She pulled the food out of the oven and placed a bowl of salad on the table.

"Mione, this may surprise you but I am capable of picking out my own clothes." Ron said.

"Alright. You can do that tomorrow but for now get dressed because they'll be here in ten minutes!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron chuckled. He found the fact that she wanted to impress their parents, funny. But he also knew not to mess with her so he placed his briefcase in the office/library and went to change. As he left the bedroom wearing an outfit of a pair of gray pants and a nice blue shirt he saw Hermione putting the finishing touches on dinner. The apartment looked spotlessly clean and the table looked perfect. There was a knock at the door that moment. Hermione's stood straight and took off her apron, looking at Ron with a nervous smile. They went to answer the door together to see both the Weasleys and the Grangers standing there. Everyone was welcomed with warm hugs and handshakes.

"Wow, it looks great in here." Mrs. Weasley commented at the apartment practically shining it was so clean.

"Thank you." Harry said while Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Thank you." Hermione said, still glaring at Harry.

"So how's Manchester United doing?" Ron asked Mr. Granger.

"They're the best, as always." Mr. Granger replied. Ron smiled as Hermione announced dinner was ready. He took his seat at the head of the table, next to Hermione while Harry sat next to him. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Harry and Mr. Weasley. The Grangers sat on the other side of the table. Once dinner started everyone complemented Hermione's food. She smiled and thanked them, loving to hear the praise from other people besides Ron.

"So then we had just decided that we would meet for coffee in London and then come here." Mrs. Granger said, finishing her story on how the Weasleys and Grangers decided to meet for coffee before coming to dinner. Hermione figured that she should cut in here before there was a whole discussion started and she couldn't cut in.

"Ron and I have an announcement." Hermione said and everyone turned their attention to her.

"You're pregnant." Mrs. Granger said wearily. Ron choked on the sip of wine he was drinking and Harry lapsed into a fit of coughs that were covering her laughter while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and Ron in surprise and Mr. Granger was looking like he might pass out if the answer was yes.

"No, no…no." Hermione said quickly.

"No." Ron repeated again, holding his nose where the wine had ended up while he choked on it. They both shook their heads.

"Definitely not yet." Hermione said. She glared at Harry who was looking as if he was trying so hard not to laugh. All four parents breathed sighs of relief.

"It's not that we don't want grandchildren." Mrs. Granger assured them. "But you two are only eighteen and Hermione you'll just be nineteen in September. And we talked about this while we were getting coffee."

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley added. "We feel that maybe you two should have a long engagement and then in a couple years when you're older and your careers are underway then you should get married and have children. In a couple years you'll be ready for marriage." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron could see that Hermione looked crushed and too afraid to tell them the truth so he stepped up.

"Well, I know that that's the way that you four feel about the situation but Hermione and I are adults. We live on our own, we pay bills, and we both run successful businesses. We've decided that we want to get married before the New Year and on Tuesday we sent out a letter to book the beach for December 31st and another letter for the Portkeys, the day before." Ron said. All four parents went silent and Hermione looked at Ron with fear in her eyes.

"Without talking to us first?" Mrs. Granger asked. Ron wasn't sure he could talk defiantly to Mrs. Granger but he tried anyways.

"Like I said, we're adults and we made the decision together. We brought you here today to discuss it." Ron said. He took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry sat next to him, trying to finish his food so that he could get out of there. The situation didn't involve him and to tell the truth he was very uncomfortable there.

"You can't be out of Hogwarts for three months and call yourselves adults." Mrs. Weasley said. "There are other things that qualify you as an adult besides your age." She seemed set on the fact that they weren't ready and Hermione knew this but thinking back to the feeling she had after Neville and Luna announced their marriage without family there she realized that she would have to say something to convince them. She was marrying Ron on December 31st whether either of them gave their blessing or not but she knew she wanted her family there at the wedding. As she opened her mouth to speak Ron spoke up again.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Ron asked. He took Hermione's hand and didn't wait for an answer before leading her into their bedroom. Hermione's bottom lip trembled as she willed herself not to cry. The door closed behind them and Hermione looked up at Ron unable to speak.

"You still want to get married in December right?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She swallowed in attempt to get rid of the lump in her throat.

"With or without their blessing but I would prefer to have it." Hermione said. Ron could see how upset this was making her so he pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I tried so hard today to make them see that we live in a nice flat and we can take care of ourselves." Hermione said, biting her lip to keep the tears from coming.

"I know." Ron said. "We'll just stick to our tactic and try to convince them that we are ready for marriage and if they don't believe us then–"

"We elope." Hermione finished for him.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise, looking at his fiancée.

"I hope it won't come to that but what's the point of this elaborate wedding if our family isn't going to support it? All that really should matter is that you and I love each other and we want to be together. We know that we're ready for marriage even if they don't." Hermione said. Ron smiled at her and pulled her back in for a hug again.

xxx

As Hermione and Ron disappeared behind the door to their room Harry finished his food and was about to excuse himself when Mrs. Weasley put another helping on his plate. Harry sighed and shoved his fork into it. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley exchanged looks.

"I don't believe that they are ready for marriage." Mrs. Weasley said. "I believe they are in love and Ron proposed because he loved her but I don't think they're ready for that commitment."

"Molly, you and I got married when we were eighteen and we had been together for three years. We've had seven kids and we've been happy." Mr. Weasley said.

"But look how we struggled Arthur. I don't want them struggling like that. I think it's better if they wait." Mrs. Weasley said. "I thought that we had agreed on this."

"That was before we found out that they had their wedding planned already. I think that qualifies them as somewhat adults." Mr. Weasley said.

"They're so young." Mrs. Granger said. "Richard and I got married when we were twenty-two and we'd been together since the end of high school. We were young but in love and we wanted so desperately to have a child. We tried for years to have a baby and after years of trying and several miscarriages we had Hermione. It tore us apart every time the test came up negative and with every miscarriage. They aren't ready for that."

"But that's not for us to decide, Ann." Mr. Granger said to his wife.

"They just can't get married before they're ready." Mrs. Granger decided and Mrs. Weasley nodded along with it.

"But they are ready." Harry said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He was even surprised that he spoke up but he couldn't listen to this any longer and not say anything.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger asked at the same time.

"I've known Ron and Hermione for seven years. If any one's destined to be together it's them. They kind of offset each other with their differences. But the point is that they are ready. Ron and Hermione may not have all the money in the world but they did put together two very successful businesses that are going to help them along the way. They have this entire wedding planned out without anyone's help. If they happen to run into money problems in the future they'll get through it or if they can't have children they'll get through it because they have each other and Ginny and I. You all got through your problems but you were given a chance to. Don't you think that Ron and Hermione deserve a chance to get through their own problems? They'll never grow up unless you let them." Harry looked at the four adults in front of him. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were staring in surprise as Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger smiled at him. Ron and Hermione fell into their seats. They had left their bedroom just in time to hear Harry's speech. Both Hermione and Ron smiled at him. Harry nodded and smiled back, knowing that they were saying thanks.

"We've decided that we're getting married whether you want us to or not." Hermione said, strongly. "It would be great if you would give us your blessing but if not then we're sorry."

"I do." Mr. Granger said, standing up and walking over to his daughter's chair. "I think that if you two believe you're ready for marriage then you are and like Harry said, we need to let you grow up and go through your own problems." Hermione stood up and hugged her father, unable to stop the tears. Ron stood up as well and held out his hand for Mr. Granger when he let Hermione go.

"Thank you Mr. Granger." Ron said.

"Call me Richard." Mr. Granger said, ignoring Ron's hand and hugging him. "You too." He said to Harry. "That was a brilliant speech before." Harry smiled as Mr. Granger turned back to Hermione. "But you still have to call me dad." He said. Hermione laughed through her tears of joy and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"I do too." Mr. Weasley said, standing up and standing by Ron's side. "Ron, if you want to get married next week or tomorrow I support it. As long as you two are happy." And Mr. Weasley who was the type of man that only gave out handshakes hugged both Ron and Hermione. "And Hermione, please call me Arthur since you are part of the Weasley family." Hermione smiled again through her tears. Everyone looked at Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley who had tears pouring out of their own eyes.

"If you two are happy." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and hugging her son and his fiancée. "And Hermione and Harry, from now on it's Molly. We're family now."

"I guess I had to let you go sometime." Mrs. Granger said, standing up. "And I'm glad that it was to Ron." Hermione hugged her mother. "Could you just promise that you'll wait until you're financially ready to have children?"

"Mum." Hermione said sternly. "Ron and I will discuss it when we're ready." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Alright." She said. "And Ron, Harry." Mrs. Granger said, wiping her eyes. "Since you are Hermione's fiancé and best friend – this goes for Ginny too – I would like you to call me Ann."

Suddenly the sound of a ringing telephone filled the room. Everyone looked at Harry as the sound was coming from his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's Gi- coach." Harry said, he looked at the Weasleys in alarm, hoping they would believe it. "Excuse me I have to go take this. Thanks for dinner Hermione." He opened the phone as he walked out of the flat. "What's up coach?" On the phone Ginny asked what the hell he was talking about. After Ron and Hermione's idea of getting cell phones, Harry had left his invisibility cloak in Ginny's hands so at eight on the dot each night, she could walk to the end of the grounds with Luna and they could call Harry and Neville to say goodnight. (Neville and Luna had also decided to get cell phones.) "You'll never guess what happened tonight." Harry said, falling onto the couch in his flat and explaining in detail what happened that night and how there almost wasn't a wedding.

"So what happened after you said they were?" Ginny asked. Harry smiled, knowing that he had helped. It was simply the words of the best friend of the future bride and groom that convince the mothers of the engaged couple to let their children go so they can go off and deal with their problems on their own because in the words of George Weasley, eventually everyone has to grow up.

**a/n: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. The World Wide Wand

**a/n: Hey, so this is the fifteenth chapter I hope you guys like it. I know you wanted more Ron Hermione stuff but I wanted to get this last Harry Ginny chapter out of the way and it's important for Ron and Hermione too. The next one will be Hermione's birthday! TEN REVIEWS MI AMIGAS!**

**Always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**The World Wide Wand**

Harry prepared for Ginny's arrival on Friday night with excitement. He had cleaned everything up and set the table with candles, of course he had ordered out instead of cooking since he didn't want to poison Ginny but he had made the effort. He had even decorated the bedroom for the occasion. There were rose petals lining the way to the bed (that he conjured) and he had taken every candle in the flat (except the two on the table) and put them in the bedroom. He had the weekend planned out for the two of them to do whatever they wanted and after being pestered about it by Hermione for half of the week he made sure that he would save time for Ginny's homework. He had told Ginny that he had to practice late so he wouldn't be able to meet her at the bookshop. She would be surprised when she got home.

As he was putting the finishing touches onto the nicely made table he heard Hermione and Ginny out in the hallway.

"I'm going to go unpack my stuff and wait for Harry. Maybe we'll go out tonight." Ginny said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Hermione said. Harry stood by the door waiting for her to come in. He stood back by the fridge so that when she opened the door with a book in her hand, she didn't notice him or the nicely set table. She tossed her keys and purse on the counter while her messenger bag found its way to the floor in front of the closet. She sat down on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table and it took her a second but she turned around and smiled at Harry.

"Took you long enough." Harry said with a joking smile. Ginny placed her book down and went over to Harry, smiling the entire time.

"I thought you were at practice." She said, noticing the nicely set table.

"I decided to surprise you." He said. Ginny smiled and put her arms around his neck, meeting their lips. It took several minutes for them to completely part. They had not been alone like this all week so it was nice to take the time for a long welcome. Harry pulled Ginny's chair out for her and then went around to the other side of the table. "So how was the first meeting of the Herald?" Harry asked.

"It was almost as if Ron wasn't gone." Ginny said with a surprised look. "I swear, Colin is almost exactly like Ron when it comes to the Herald. He made sure that he had all of his new staff this week and then when we had the morning meeting, I swear he was channeling Ron's spirit." Harry laughed.

"Well that's good though because Ron was a good editor and that means that Colin will follow." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"True, but it was freaky." Ginny said.

Once they had finished with their food, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Harry had even thought to choose one of Ginny's movies to make the occasion special. He stuck _A Lot Like Love_ into the DVD player and sat back with his arm around Ginny, hitting the play button on the DVD remote. The movie had barely gotten ten minutes in and neither of the two was paying attention any more. They were locked in a very passionate lip-lock, stopping on for some air once in a while. When they were ready to take things farther they both stood, their lips never parting. They stumbled into the bedroom where their lips parted for only seconds. The lights of the candles came on as they entered the room, Ginny looked around and marveled at the flower petals and candles.

"It looks nice in here." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile. Ginny smiled back and pushed him atop of the bed, falling with him. It had been a very long week…

The next morning was when Harry planned for the two to sleep in but Ginny had now gotten used to waking up early so at eight a.m. she walked into the bedroom with two cups of coffee. Harry stirred awake when he heard the door shut behind her and looked up with a smile on his face.

"Morning." He grumbled in a tired voice but he was still happy to wake up and see Ginny.

"Good morning." Ginny said cheerfully. She sat down on the bed and handed Harry a cup of coffee. "So do we have any plans for today?" She asked.

"Yes actually." Harry said. "I thought that we would go for a walk around the park and then just spend the whole day out, doing whatever we wanted. And tonight we could go to that salsa club you like then we could come home and attempt to at least get through twenty minutes of the movie." Ginny smiled.

"I think that sound like a plan." She said.

They lounged in bed for another hour, reading the Saturday morning issue of the Gazette. Harry loved the magical comics that had been added in and Ginny enjoyed rereading her column to make sure she answered every letter in detail. At nine they got up to go over to Ron and Hermione's for breakfast. They showered and then went to get dressed. Ginny dressed in a pair of jeans and a violet top. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and entered the bathroom Harry had just exited and fixed her hair into a low ponytail. She had finished with her make-up when Harry came into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her middle. He had on a pair of jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. Ginny smiled and turned her head so that she could kiss his nose. He relaxed his grip on her middle so that she could turn and kiss him on the lips. After a few kisses Ginny slung her purse over her shoulder and the two of them walked over to Ron and Hermione's where the couple was having breakfast, still in their pajamas.

"Hello." Hermione said as she stood up and went to the stove to fix Harry and Ginny plates.

"Hey Gin." Ron said. He had only seen her once that week since he had been so busy with the Gazette. "How was the Herald meeting?"

"It was scary, I could have sworn you were still there instead of Colin." She said with a shudder. "He made the meeting exactly like you would have and then he went into his office like you would have and listened to complaints. Vanessa even decorated his office with pictures of the two of them and pictures that Colin took. It was exactly like last year but instead of you and Hermione it was Colin and Vanessa. When I told Luna she said she wasn't surprised because your auras look similar." Ginny shrugged and bit into a piece of toast while Harry laughed.

"Well I don't know about the auras but I'm glad the Herald is in good hands." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I was reading up on some of that stuff and as well as finding out that Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are actually creatures that have been spotted once or twice, that some intuitive people can actually see some people's auras." Hermione said, setting down two plates in front of Harry and Ginny and taking her own seat. "I read it in _Oddities and Strange Coincidences_. "Could you imagine if any of that stuff was real?" Hermione asked. They all looked at her strangely. "I mean some of it could be but most of it is far fetched. I've actually been doing some research on it. It's quite fascinating." They continued to stare at her. "What? After seeing the Vornac, who knows what is real and what isn't." Ron nodded.

"That's true." He said. "Maybe I'll ask you to write a piece about it for the Gazette." Hermione smiled.

"Well it will have to be sometime in the far future, I've got so much wedding planning and then I'm starting to plan out the first book and the first meeting of the House-elf Liberation Front is meeting on Sunday night…I've been so busy lately." Hermione said.

"Well why don't you two take a break and come with us to the salsa club tonight?" Ginny said. Ron started to shake his head but then turned to Hermione in alarm.

"Salsa hmm?" Hermione asked, thinking about it. She turned to Ron to ask him.

"I thought we both agreed that we didn't like those noisy places." Ron said.

"But it's salsa." Hermione protested. Ron looked skeptical.

"It's not that bad." Harry said. "It's actually kind of fun once you get a hang of the dancing thing."

"Yeah, and you wanted to learn how to dance for the wedding." Hermione said. "This could be the perfect opportunity."

"But it's salsa." Ron protested. Hermione stuck out her bottom lip and put her hands together.

"Please Ron. I won't go without you and who says that we won't have salsa music at our wedding." Hermione said, giving him the puppy eyes he could never say no to.

"Alright." Ron sighed. "We'll go."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing him.

"So what are you two up to for today?" Ginny asked.

"Well _Paradise Isle_ sent back conformation this morning so we have it booked for December 31st. Today, we have to meet with a couple photographers and then we're registering for gifts and then later on this afternoon we're going to take a look at some rings." Hermione said.

"Ooo, you're looking at rings? Can we come?" Ginny asked while Harry didn't look too happy about going to the jewelers.

"Yeah." Ron said, looking at Harry with a sly smile on his face. "It'll be fun."

"Sounds like it." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Ron said with a smile. Harry glared at him as Ginny looked at him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Ginny said.

"No, it's fine." Harry assured her. "We'll go with them and meet up for lunch right before?" He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Sounds good." Hermione said with a smile. Harry and Ginny finished their breakfast and then left Ron and Hermione who had to go and get ready to meet the photographers. They traveled to Hyde Park and started to take a long walk around.

"So, you're enjoying Hogwarts?" Harry asked awkwardly. "I mean, not enjoying but just keeping busy and doing well in class and–"

"Harry." Ginny interrupted. She knew what he was trying to get at but couldn't get out. "You don't have to worry." She told him. She knew that he was worried about her there alone and without him, Ron or Hermione there. "Luna's going through the same thing that I am and Vanessa's been a really great friend, even Colin's been a good friend. I get to see you after school and then talk to you at night. It was hard at first but now I'm kind of used to it." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good." Harry said. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I've had practices to keep me busy and then I've had Ron and Hermione to hang out with but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Definitely." Ginny nodded. They were silent as they walked under a few trees and then Ginny broke the silence. "So Ron and Hermione are really getting married." She said. "Is that weird for your two best friends?" Harry chuckled.

"No, not really. I guess I kind of knew it would happen. They fought so much to cover up their feelings I had just gotten used to that and then in sixth year they stopped fighting as much and were just embarrassed around each other. It was kind of a relief when they got together that summer." Harry said.

"You should put something like that in your best man speech. I mean, you're really the only one who knows Ron and Hermione as well as they do. I think everyone deserves to hear the story behind them." She said with a mischievous smile. Harry smiled too.

"That's true." He said. "I do have dirt on them that no one else knows." Ginny smiled.

"Now you're thinking." She said evilly. Harry looked at her in surprise. "What?" She protested. "I didn't grow up with Fred and George for nothing." He smiled and put an arm around her. "So did they officially ask you to be best man yet?" She wondered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Ron asked me on Wednesday. You?" Harry said.

"Hermione asked me on Saturday. I've already got the bridal shower planned for November. I was thinking of doing a beach theme since they're getting married on the beach." Ginny answered. "I've got mostly everything planned. And in a couple weeks I'll send out invitations and then get the things I need." Harry looked at her in alarm.

"I'm not supposed to plan something like that for Ron am I?" He asked. It seemed as if Ginny had this entire thing figured out and if he had to plan something then he was screwed. Ginny laughed and he was unsure whether to take it as a good sign or a bad sign.

"Relax, you don't have to plan a shower for Ron." She told him. "Probably just the bachelor party."

"A bachelor party?" Harry asked. "Are they doing that?"

"Probably not the typical bachelor/bachelorette parties but something of the sort, just a little thing the night before the wedding, where all of the guys get together. I'm going to do the same for Hermione." Ginny said.

"Wow, there's a lot of stuff that goes with planning a wedding." Harry pointed out. "Is it going to be this difficult planning our wedding?" Ginny smiled when she thought about it.

"Not difficult, fun." She said, smiling. Harry smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head as they continued to walk through Hyde Park.

After walking around the park twice and just talking they headed over to Oxford street where they ran into Neville and Luna who were exiting a store that sold things for the home. They each had two bags in their hand.

"Hello." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Neville said when he noticed his friends there.

"Hi." Harry and Ginny said.

"What are you doing?" Ginny wondered.

"Just shopping for things for the apartment." Neville said, holding up the bags.

"We're trying to give it more of a homey feel." Luna said. "We painted it this morning and we just bought some pillows and drapes for it. Would you like to see it?" Ginny looked at Harry and they both decided that since they were doing nothing else until one when they would meet up for lunch with Ron and Hermione.

"Sure." Ginny answered. As they walked to Neville and Luna's apartment Ginny and Luna filled Harry and Neville in on everything going on at Hogwarts. It took a bit longer to walk to Neville and Luna's flat. They lived in a house that was separated into two apartments. Neville and Luna rented the top floor while an old couple rented the bottom floor. The old woman was a squib while the old man was a wizard. They were sitting on the porch as the four arrived.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potts. Nice day isn't it?" Luna asked as they walked up on the porch.

"Beautiful." Mrs. Potts replied. "I love summer weather." She smiled at the four.

"It's so darn humid out." Mr. Potts said, looking at the four. "I don't know how you stand to walk around in this darn heat." In truth it was a rather nice day with nice weather but since the first time they came to visit Neville and Luna, Harry and Ginny knew that Mr. Potts just liked to complain.

"I could get a fan for you." Neville offered.

"No need, Neville." Mr. Potts said. "I'll just sit out here and melt." Harry and Ginny laughed, walking past Mr. and Mrs. Potts wit a hello.

"Oh, dear you do make the worst out of everything." Mrs. Potts said.

"Well who's going to if I don't?" Mr. Potts asked. Mrs. Potts smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I do love that about you." She said and Ginny could see a blush rise up on Mr. Potts cheeks. She smiled at them, thinking it was nice that after all of these years they still loved each other like that.

Luna stuck the key into the lock and opened the door. There was a set of stairs leading to the apartment upstairs. Harry and Ginny followed Neville and Luna up the stairs. They were brought to a small little room in between all of the other rooms in the house. There was a table against the wall that held mail and Luna placed her keys down there. To the right of the staircase was a small room that looked out onto the street outside. It was basically a sun porch and it happened to be where Gary's room was. To the left of the staircase was the door that led to Neville and Luna's room and directly in front of it was the living room with French doors. It had been painted a tan color and had dark brown couches. There was a coffee table in front of the big couch and smaller tables on each side of the smaller couch. On the walls were a lot of pictures. There were some of Neville and Luna before the ball, Neville and Luna at Hogwarts, on their wedding day, on their honeymoon with Gary, some of Luna's mother and father, some of Neville's parents, on particularly large one of his Gran and a few of strange creatures they saw on their honeymoon. Luna waved her wand and drapes flew out of the bag, attaching themselves to the windows. A few pillows flew out of two others, landing on the couches and then candles flew out of the last one finding themselves in places across the room. In the room next to the living room was the dining room with the same colored walls and a large chandelier above the table. There were two doors off of the dinning room, one led into the kitchen and the other led into a hallway with another entrance to Neville and Luna's room, the door to the bathroom, another entrance to the kitchen, and the door to an office where Neville and Luna worked from home. There were several bookshelves in that room filled with Herbology books and books similar to _Oddities and Strange Coincidences_ and there was a nice portrait of Luna's mother who often talked to them while they worked. Neville and Luna led them through the newly decorated flat and they stopped in this room last. On the floor there were pieces of a TV, computer, radio, and lamp.

"What's with the torn-apart muggle things?" Harry questioned.

"Well I've been trying to figure out how they work and see if you can get them to work by magic." Neville informed them.

"Could you imagine the world wide wand…instead of web?" Harry laughed to himself, looking at the computer that was in several pieces on the ground.

"I've got the light to work and almost got something going with the other things but I'm working on it." Neville said.

"Wow, that's pretty brilliant Neville." Ginny said. Luna smiled proudly at Neville.

"Isn't he?" She said, taking his hand and smiling him more. Ginny smiled at the, happily married couple, knowing that someday they would end up like Mr. and Mrs. Potts. Neville smiled back at Luna.

"I think though, to have it work by magic the stations, and channels, and Internet would have to be created by magic too." Neville said. "So that's what I'm working on now and I've been looking through these books for help." Harry and Ginny nodded, impressed as Neville explained about what he was doing.

"Are you doing anything later?" Harry asked when Neville finished explaining and they had complemented his idea again.

"Nothing that important. Why?" Luna answered.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to come to this salsa club with us?" Harry asked. "Ron and Hermione are coming too." Neville and Luna looked at each other and then back at Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, you know me. I love to dance." Neville said.

Harry and Ginny stayed at Neville and Luna's for some tea before going to meet Ron and Hermione at the restaurant five minutes away from where they lived. Ron and Hermione were already there and ordered drinks already. Harry and Ginny slid into the booth opposite Ron and Hermione seeing that they had already ordered their Dr. Pepper and Diet Coke.

"So how did the photographer search and registering for gifts go?" Ginny asked the two.

"We found the photographer we want." Hermione said with a smile on her face. "Her name is Suzanne and she's done loads of weddings before and even one at _Paradise Isle_. She was an amazing photographer and also a fan of my book." Hermione smiled proudly.

"And she reads the Gazette." Ron added. They were minor details but Suzanne had agreed to meet with them especially because of Hermione's book and that Ron was the editor of the Gazette.

"And then we registered for gifts at that wizard place where we ordered the furniture and these two other muggle places that had really nice stuff." Hermione said. She took a couple of papers out of her purse and handed them to Ginny so that Ginny could see the things she registered for. Hermione still had a huge smile on her face and Ron put his hand on hers. "It's really happening isn't it?" She asked. Ron nodded.

"Nervous?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze. She shook her head.

"Excited." She corrected and Ron smiled.

After lunch they headed to the jewelers down the street a little. They couldn't go to the one in Hogsmede where they normally went because they wanted just a simple wedding band and that store was anything but. They walked into a fancy place with glass jewelry cases all around. There was a velvety blue carpet underneath their feet and a sales man, and sales woman standing behind the counter. Two other couples were looking at rings. Ron took Hermione's hand and went up to a glass case. They weren't set on buying anything today but if they found the right ring they would buy it. After Hermione found out how much was in the account for the future she got excited and was looking forward to a nice wedding. She had declined and financial help with the wedding from both her parents and the Weasleys. She and Ron had talked about it and decided that they would use the money in the account to make their day special and then once the wedding was over they would begin saving again for having kids and buying a house.

They took a look at the rings in the case where they were standing as the sales man walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a very posh English accent.

"We're looking for wedding bands, something simple and white gold." Hermione informed him. He asked to see her engagement ring so she held out her hand, showing the man her ring. He took out a tiny magnifying glass, used to get a better look at diamonds. He held it up to Hermione's ring and looked at it for a second.

"What an exquisite ring." He said marveling it. He looked at Ron and Hermione again. "My goodness, you two can not be more then eighteen and you're getting married." He said bluntly. With his very posh accent it sounded like and insult and Ron and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Harry and Ginny joined them.

"What he means," said the sales woman coming over, "is that we don't get many young people in here and it's nice to see young people in love." Her tone was much more friendlier although it still had a posh manner to it. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth and this is my husband Gregory. We own this place. We were married at eighteen as well and have spent twenty-two happy years together."

"Yes, it was merely a statement." Gregory said. "Congratulations." He said with the nod of his head as he spotted Ginny's ring. "Oh my what a divine ring as well." He picked up the magnifying glass and looked at Ginny's ring. "Where did you purchase these rings from, they are absolutely wonderful?" Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously but Hermione answered calmly for them.

"A friend of ours designed them but she passed on a few months ago." Hermione said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said, sincerely. "Here, why don't I show you some of our white gold bands that we have, are you thinking of inscribing anything on the rings?" Elizabeth pulled Ron and Hermione over to a display of the rings they were looking for while Gregory stood in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Are you two looking for wedding bands as well?" He asked.

"No actually." Ginny said. "This is a promise ring."

"Well, when you are looking for an engagement ring and wedding bands, I insist that you come back here." Gregory said.

"I will." Harry said with a nod as they went to see the rings Ron and Hermione were looking at.

An hour later they left the jewelers. Ron and Hermione had decided to get simple white gold bands that were only different because of the different designs for a man and woman. Inside of the rings they had decided to engrave two words that they had come up with together. Their wedding bands were engraved with _Always and Forever_. They thought it was fitting and had told Elizabeth and Gregory that they would be back next week to pick them up. Everyone went back to Ron and Hermione's for dinner and then went to get ready for the salsa club. Ginny had decided to wear a red dress that came down past her knees with spaghetti straps. She slipped her heels on and spun in front of the mirror, her skirt moving with her. Harry was instructed to wear a black shirt with black pants, he smiled when he saw Ginny and told her that she looked beautiful. Ginny had lent Hermione a black halter top with a skirt that ended asymmetrically. She too had on heels. Ginny instructed Ron to wear a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of dark jeans.

At eight thirty Neville and Luna showed up at their door. Neville had on a pair of black pants with a tan shirt and Luna had on a black dress with white and red designs and heels. They left for the salsa club once Neville and Luna got there. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves for the night. Even Ron got into it. Once Hermione helped him with the dance, he got the hang of it and they moved together in concurrence. Harry, who had been to this place several times before, was used to salsa dancing and he and Ginny moved together simultaneously, with smiles on their faces. And both Neville and Luna who were new to this kind of dance, caught on quick although their dancing was a bit...different than the others.

"We should definitely have that music at our wedding." Ron said. "And come back here at least once a week." He had enjoyed himself and Hermione had too. Salsa was one thing that they could both agree on.

"That sounds like a plan." Hermione said with a smile.

The next morning Harry and Ginny spent most of it in bed. Around noon they decided to get up and they would take a walk around the park. Harry said that she should probably do her homework first but she surprised him with the fact that she had already completed it on Friday after school. They spent the day, just the two of them until Harry had to bring Ginny back. They Apparated into Hogsmede where Harry walked her up to the edge of the grounds where they met Neville and Luna.

"Bye." Ginny said with a smile on her face, kissing him. She and Luna started back up to the castle, talking about the salsa club. This time as Harry Apparated back home he didn't go find solace in a horror movie. He headed over to Ron and Hermione's where he had promised to help Ron with his vows while Hermione was at her meeting for the House-elf Liberation Front. Harry was proud of himself for not feeling bad about Ginny going back because he knew that there would be next weekend and every weekend after that for that matter.

**A/n: Please REVIEW! I need ten before I update again! **


	16. The Perfect Birthday

**a/n: So here's the new chapter and you guys know the ten review drill. I hope you guys like it!**

**Always,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**The Perfect Birthday**

On the day of Hermione's birthday Ron slipped out of bed that morning at six. He shut the alarm off before it could go off its self and quietly exited the room. He had been planning this for the past week and he was determined to make it special for her. After searching for two weeks straight and consulting Ginny several times he had found the perfect gift that he decided to splurge for, the day they went to the jewelers in search of the wedding bands. He had also gotten her a few little things that Ginny suggested as well. Now, he had planned to make a cake and decorate before she woke up. He started by taking out the cookbook that Hermione kept around the house. The directions seemed pretty easy so he started by taking out the flour and pouring 1 ¾ cups into the bowl and had done fine until he gotten to the baking soda.

"Which kind of soda is baking soda?" He asked himself as he looked in the fridge, completely missing the box of baking soda. "And what the hell does 1-½ tsp mean?" Ron looked in the fridge and decided to use Hermione's favorite kind of soda, Root Beer, and he figured that he might as well just pour in 1-½ cups since he had no idea what tsp meant. He did this with the baking powder (he used flour again for this because again, he had no idea which powder was baking powder), salt, and vanilla that required tsp as well. After putting the cake in the oven Ron turned to decorate. He had decided to use turquoise and white streamers and balloons since they were Hermione's favorite colors. He had even gone as far as buying turquoise party hats for Hermione, Harry and himself. He then went into the shower while the cake was still cooking. He came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He checked on the cake, which had a good ten or fifteen more minutes to go, and then quietly slipped into the room to change. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a green zip-up jacket since the fall whether was starting to come in. He was glad that he didn't have to work today. He took the entire day off to be with Hermione (letting Smith take over for the day) and as a surprise to her he had even made sure that the bookshop would be under good care while she took the day off as well. Ron quietly slipped out of the room with Hermione's presents in tow. He placed the four small presents he got her down on the table and kept the big one from the jewelry store in his pocket so he could give it to her later.

The cake finished ten minutes later and Ron frosted it, excited for Hermione to wake-up and see what he had done for her. As he placed the cake on the table Harry walked in with a present in his hand. He had on his practice robes and picked up one of the birthday hats with a laugh and put it on his head.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Harry questioned. Ron put a turquoise hat on top of his head with a laugh and answered.

"I was just going to wak–" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione coming out of the bedroom in a frantic rush. She had on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Ron, It's seven-thirty! I have to be to work at eight! How come you turned off the alarm clock?" She asked, angrily. It took her a minute to see the decorations and the cake on the table with the presents and Harry and Ron standing there with goofy smiles and funny looking party hats. She ended up smiling although she thought she was going to be late for work. "What's this?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron and Harry said together.

"Oh, this is really sweet." Hermione said with a smile. "But I'm going to be late for work."

"No you won't." Ron said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss. He placed a party hat on her head.

"I won't?" She questioned.

"I talked to Anthony, Ellen, and Tonks on Friday. They said that they have everything under control for today so we have the whole day to spend together." Ron said with a proud smiled. Hermione smiled back and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said.

"Now come on, Ron made cake and I'm actually willing to try it." Harry said. Hermione laughed and she and Ron joined Harry at the table.

"First open your presents and then we'll have cake." Ron said. He let her open Harry's first which was a book called _Idiosyncrasy In The Wizarding World_.

"I though that since you were looking up all of those crazy things that Luna was talking about then maybe that could come in handy." Harry said. Hermione smiled and gave him a hug. A long with the book was two tickets to his first match on October 3rd. "And I thought that you would want to see your best friend in his first professional match."

"You thought right." Hermione said with a big smile. "Now, who will I invite with the other ticket?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron with a devilish grin.

"Don't joke like that Hermione." Ron said in a serious voice but she could tell he was joking.

"I'm only kidding." Hermione laughed and handed Ron the other ticket. "Just don't loose it because you can't have mine.

"Trust me, I won't loose it. I can't wait to go to this thing and we have the best seats." Ron said. Hermione laughed and then opened the present from her parents, which was a book called _Planning A Wonderful Wedding In a Short Amount of Time _and a gift card to a muggle bookstore. Next she opened the present from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley (now Arthur and Molly to Hermione) which was a book called _Everything A Witch Needs to Know About Being a Bride_ (on the inside cover there was a little note from Mrs. Weasley with advice for her) and a wedding journal to keep her notes for the wedding in. Then she opened the gifts from her future brother in laws and their wives, and one from Tonks, Lupin, and Penny she made a mental note to send everyone a thank you note.

Lastly she opened the gifts from Ron. She opened the first one, which was a CD of salsa music. "I thought we could practice at home." He explained. They had gone to the salsa club again last Saturday and decided that they were going to make sure that the DJ would play some salsa music at their wedding. She opened the next one, which was in a nice gift bag. It was a small teddy bear wearing a party had and bowtie. On the bottom of the feet Happy Birthday was written in different colors. "I thought you would like it." Ron explained. The third gift was a picture of the two at graduation after Ron had proposed to her. They kissed and then Hermione excitedly held up her ring for the photographer to see. Hermione smiled at Ron again, not needing an explanation. With the fourth one she pulled off the wrapping paper to reveal a small gold square with _Hermione Weasley_ on it. Underneath _Owner_ was printed. She turned it over to see that it was a pin. She looked up at Ron for an explanation. "It's a name tag." Ron explained. "For the bookstore. I thought you could use it in January." Hermione smiled and reached over, hugging Ron. This gift had brought her to tears, actually seeing the name _Hermione Weasley_ made her even more excited, realizing that she would be Hermione Jane Weasley on the last day of December.

"So should we have cake now?" Hermione asked, wiping her eyes.

"Let's." Harry said. Ron cut the each a piece and then shoved the fork into the cake himself. They all took a bite and each one had a different reaction. Hermione covered her mouth and ran to the sink, spitting it out while Harry spit his out onto the plate and Ron swallowed it with a grimace, running to get the cookbook.

"I followed all of the directions." He protested.

"It's the thought that counts." Hermione assured him but he seemed to have the need to prove he did it right.

"I put in 1 ¾ cups of flour, 2 cups sugar, ¾ cup of cocoa, 1 ½ cups of Root Beer–" Ron stopped when he heard Hermione's laughter from behind him. "What?" He questioned. Hermione tried to speak but she couldn't get any words out through her laughter. Ron waited impatiently for her to stop laughing whiled Harry dissected the cake with his fork to see what was wrong with it.

"You were supposed to put in 1 ½ tea spoons of baking soda, not 1 ½ cups of Root Beer." Hermione said once her laughter was under control. She giggled as Ron went to look back in the book.

"Where the hell does it say tea spoon and how was I supposed to know what baking soda was!" Ron asked in a furry.

"Ron, honey, tsp stands for tea spoon and baking soda is an actual ingredient, not a soda that you drink." Hermione said, attempting to conceal a smile.

"I'm sorry." Ron said, looking back at the book. "I really tried to make a nice cake for your birthday."

"Aw, it was the thought that counts." Hermione assured him and gave him a kiss. They both looked at Harry who was doubled over in laughter after hearing Ron's mistake. Finally he stood up when his laughter was under control and he was running late.

"I have to get to practice." He said. "Should I tell Ginny that you're going to stop by the bookshop later or do you want me to just walk her back? It's Monday so I'll be staying for dinner." Before Hermione could answer, Ron spoke up.

"I thought that we'd eat there too." Ron said. "It would give Hermione a break and I promised Hermione that we wouldn't go anywhere fancy tonight." Hermione smiled at him.

"Alright then, I'll see you two later and Mione, happy birthday again." Harry said, he gave Hermione another hug and then started for the door. "And Ron, promise me that you won't bake me a cake for my birthday." Harry laughed as he exited his best friends' flat. Ron glared at the door and Hermione assured him that it was a sweet gesture.

"Why don't I clean up out here and you go shower and get dressed?" Ron suggested.

"I wish it was my birthday every day. I never hear those words." Hermione said with a laugh as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done she went back into the room to change. She put on a light purple skirt that fell just above her knee and a white tank top with a scoop neck. She pulled a jean jacket on over it and slid her feet into a pair of silver flats. She practically danced out of the room, running into Ron on the way. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"How does it feel to be nineteen?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"Like eighteen, but so much better." She said, taking his lips in hers.

"And why's that?" Ron asked, meeting their lips one more.

"Because I am even more in love with you than I was at eighteen." Hermione said. She kissed him again.

"Well I'm still eighteen and I feel the same way as you do at nineteen." Ron said to her and they kissed one last time.

"So what is our plan for today?" Hermione asked as she slung her black purse over her shoulder.

"Well first, I thought that just in case my cake was a flop that we would go down to the bakery in Diagon Alley and taste a few for our wedding cake." Ron said. Hermione had an even bigger grin on her face, anything to do with wedding planning did that to her and for the past week they had been unable to do that because they were both so busy. "And then I thought that a picnic in the park would be fun and we're going to go get some ice cream while we walk around the park and finally we're going to go get you a tattoo." He watched her reaction. He had been planning the perfect thing to freak her out and knew this was it.

"A tattoo?" Hermione asked with shock on her face. Ron laughed at the expression.

"I'm just joking." Ron said. Hermione relaxed.

"Well this sounds like the most absolutely perfectly perfect birthday anyone could ever ask for." Hermione said, kissing Ron before they walked out of the flat. They had decided to walk to The Leaky Cauldron and get to Diagon Alley from there so that they could waste time just being together. Ron held onto Hermione's hand as they walked down Diagon Alley. They passed Patil and Brown's Beauty Palace (a little different from what it was originally but Hermione thought it sounded better) on the way to the bakery. Hermione was in such a good mood that she waved to Parvati who was in the window.

They entered the bakery, several minutes later where several pieces of cakes had already been put out for them to try. They tried a plain cake with raspberry filling, one with cream filling, a plain one, one with lemon filling, one with chocolate filling, and one with fruit filling none of them really stood out until they tried the third one.

"I like this one." Hermione said, talking about a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and the decoration on the side of the cake was frosting shells, perfect for their beach wedding. "Try it." Hermione said, lifting her fork to Ron's mouth and nearly missing it. Vanilla frosting covered the side of Ron's mouth.

"I thought we had the cake fight last year." Ron said while Hermione laughed. "Actually this is pretty good." Ron said, licking the side of his mouth. "Can I see the picture of what it would look like?" Hermione showed him. It wasn't a big cake because there weren't going to be that many guests but the shells did match the theme and the three layers would be fine.

"I even picked out these little things to go on top of it." Larry, the baker said. He showed them two dancing figurines of a bride and groom. One had ginger hair while the other, curly brown locks and they danced around the counter. They looked a lot like Ron and Hermione, except not as graceful in Ron's case.

"It's perfect." Hermione said. She looked at Ron who was smiling back at her.

"So is this the cake?" He asked. Hermione nodded with a big smile.

"Definitely." She said with a nod.

"We'll take it Larry." Ron said and Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck, kissing him. They ordered the cake for December 31st and left the bakery, happy. It was only 11:00 and they had at least another hour and a half to kill before it was lunch time so they walked around Diagon Alley for a bit, stopping to talk to Dean who was working at the Quidditch shop until he made it as a Chaser for a professional team. It turned out that he and Parvati were getting pretty serious while they didn't live together yet it looked as if it were headed in that direction. He congratulated Ron and Hermione on their engagement and wished Hermione a happy birthday before he had to get back to work.

Ron and Hermione headed back to their flat around 12:30 to collect the picnic basket that Ron had put together. It took them several minutes to get themselves together before going on the picnic and they were tempted to just stay but since Ron had the entire day planned out, they walked to the park hand in hand and found a picnic bench to set up their picnic. Ron had brought along a tablecloth, an assortment of fruits, all of the things to make a sandwich, two cupcakes that he had bought from the bakery that morning, and two cans of root beer.

"This is really wonderful Ron." Hermione said. "Everything, the cake this morning and the gifts, and then having the whole day planned out." She said.

"Well, I'm glad." Ron said proudly. He dusted his hands off on his jeans and pulled a long necklace case out of his pocket. "And there's one more gift I have to give you while it's just the two of us here." He put the necklace box on the table and pushed it towards Hermione.

"What's this?" Hermione asked. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the necklace. "It's beautiful Ron." She said, staring at the necklace with a silver chain and turquoise pendant on the end in the shape of a circle. Ron smiled when he knew she liked it.

"Really, you like it? You aren't just saying that to make me happy?" He asked, just to double-check.

"Yes Ron. I love it! It's really beautiful." She stood up with the box in her hand and went around to the other side of the picnic table. She kissed him deeply to thank him and then lifted the necklace out of the box. "Will you put it on for me?" She asked. Ron nodded and took the end of the necklace, attempting to clip it around her neck while she held up her hair. "How does it look?" Hermione asked as she turned around once he had clipped the necklace on.

"Beautiful." Ron breathed, staring at her more than the necklace. Hermione smiled and a blush rose against her cheeks. She stayed next to him, instead of moving back to her seat across from him while they had their picnic. Lastly, Ron took a candle out of his pocket and stuck it in Hermione's cupcake.

"This isn't an exploding candle is it?" Hermione asked, looking at the burning flame. Ron chuckled.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dare." Ron said and Hermione did trust him so she shut her eyes, made a wish, and blew that candle out. She opened her eyes to discover the entire cupcake still there. "What did you wish for?" Ron asked.

"It's a secret." Hermione said, smiling. "But I think it might come true any second now." Ron smiled back and leaned over to kiss her. "Told ya." She said once he pulled away. Ron laughed and held her cupcake up to her nose, getting frosting on her nose. Hermione giggled, she was in a very giddy mood.

They finished their picnic and when no one was looking they made the picnic basket disappear. Ron took Hermione's hand and led her through the park after they stopped for ice cream.

"So how's your birthday so far?" Ron asked.

"Well, let's see." Hermione started. "I woke up and thought I was late for work to find that my wonderful fiancé had decorated and baked a cake. Then I realized that I wasn't late for work so I opened great gifts from my best friend, soon-to-be family, and parents and then I got wonderful gifts from my fiancé. After that we went to test out cakes for the wedding and then we had a picnic in the park where my wonderful fiancé gave me the best gift. So I would have to say that I've had the most amazing birthday ever!" Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed him.

"Wow, I love being called wonderful and amazing in one description." Ron said. Hermione laughed.

"Well it's true." She said. Ron smiled proudly. "So are we on for the tattoo now?" Hermione asked suddenly. Ron turned on Hermione in shock this time. He put his hand to her forehead.

"What was in that ice cream?" He asked. Hermione laughed.

"Not a real one." Hermione said. "I can deal with a fake one." She smiled mischievously at Ron. "…in a place where only you can see it." Ron smiled and he looked like he was imagining the place.

"I like the sound of that." He said. Hermione took Ron's hand and led him into a store selling fake tattoos. She purchased a purple butterfly to put on her lower back while Ron contemplated getting a black dragon. They headed back to their flats with their purchases and Hermione discarded her jean jacket and purse before shutting the bathroom door, leaving Ron in the kitchen. He had bought the black dragon to put on his arm. Hermione hadn't seen it though so it was going to be a surprise.

Several minutes later, Hermione walked out of the bathroom to see Ron shirtless and with a black dragon on his arm. She smiled, liking the look of it.

"So where's this tattoo?" Ron asked. He stepped closer.

"Someplace." Hermione said playfully. "I like yours though." She stepped closer so they were about a foot apart.

"Thank you." He said. Hermione turned around and lifted the bottom of her tank top to show Ron the butterfly on her lower back. He smiled and then pulled her into his arms.

A while later Ron and Hermione were in search of their clothes that had been hastily discarded around the flat. They had to meet Harry and Ginny in a half hour for dinner. Once most of their clothes had been collected Ron fell onto the couch, looking very dazed at Hermione.

"Maybe, we should do this more often." Ron said to her.

"Get tattoos?" Hermione questioned. Ron nodded.

"It's like the salsa music, very sexy." Hermione laughed and fell next to him on the couch. She still couldn't find her shoes.

"Definitely." She said, resting her head on his chest. It was silent for a second, with just the steady beating of Ron's heart in her ears. "Ron, this was the most amazing birthday ever. Thank you." She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him.

"Anything for you babe." Ron said with a smile. Hermione found her lips colliding with Ron's seconds later, and the result of this was being late to meet Harry and Ginny for dinner.

After hastily tossing her hair in a messy bun and pulling her jean jacket on, Hermione looked over at Ron who was smiling at her with a goofy smile on his face as he pulled his jacket on and zipped it halfway up. She smiled back and they Apparated to Hogsmede.

Ron and Hermione walked into the bookshop where Ginny was sitting on the couch with Penny in her arms and Harry was asking Ginny if it was his turn to hold her yet. Tonks was behind the counter, Anthony behind the coffee counter, and Ellen helping a customer.

"Happy birthday!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing over to hug Hermione. "Oh, what a pretty necklace! And I didn't even have to tell Ron to get it." Ginny said. Hermione laughed. Ginny pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said. She pulled of the paper revealing a small box, which she opened and found a pair of earrings with a simple stone on them and a matching necklace.

"I thought that you could wear them on your wedding day. They're simple enough to go with anything." Ginny said, smiling.

"Oh, Gin, they're beautiful. Thank you." Hermione put an arm around Ginny and hugged her. She couldn't stop smiling; all of this birthday euphoria was really making her happy. Tonks came over too, since there was no one waiting to be rung up.

"Happy birthday!" Tonks said, hugging Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"So what did you do today?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, it was wonderful. Ron had the whole day planned. He even attempted to make a cake…" Hermione explained about her day (and only mentioning they were late because they got hung up at the park) and Ginny found Ron's cake mistake hilarious. By the time she had finished explaining it was getting even later and they had to get Ginny back to Hogwarts before she wasn't allowed out anymore.

Walking back up to the school, Ginny asked about the cakes and which one they chose. Ron and Hermione realized that this was the first time back since they graduated. They walked into the Great Hall where mostly everyone was. They found seats at the end of the table where Colin and Vanessa were sitting. Luna and Neville (Neville stayed for dinner everyday after helping Professor Sprout in the gardens) came and joined them, while everyone wished Hermione a happy birthday.

"So did you do anything special to celebrate your nineteenth birthday?" Vanessa asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"We just took the day off and spent it together. It was nice." Hermione said. She explained about the cake searching and the picnic, leaving out the part of the tattoos and what happened after, it really had been the perfect birthday.

After dinner everyone else said goodbye while Ginny and Luna walked everyone out. Once Harry and Ron were busy, talking to Neville and Luna about the progress Neville made with powering the electronics by magic, Hermione turned around and showed Ginny her tattoo, wanting to freak Ginny out.

"Is that real?" Ginny asked in shock.

"No." Hermione laughed. "Ron's got one on his arm too. I just wanted to see what you would say." Ginny laughed nervously.

"For a second I thought you had gone mental." Ginny said.

"Not quite but maybe I'll make it permanent…" She watched Ginny's shocked expression. "…just kidding." Hermione laughed. "I don't think I could go through with it." Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled, knowing that while fake tattoos weren't so bad, she would be too scared to get a real one.

She, Ron, and Harry said goodbye once more before going back to their own flats. Harry said goodnight and Happy Birthday once again before going into his flat. Ron and Hermione headed into their own flat where Hermione discarded her purse and jean jacket on the couch. She turned to Ron with a smile on her face but before she could kiss him Ron grabbed the salsa CD off of the table and headed for the CD player.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer as he pressed play and salsa music filled the room. He held out his hand and pulled Hermione close to him. She smiled and moved against him in agreement with the music. The dancing was enough to get them in the mood and stumble in the direction of their bedroom with their lips attached, making the perfect ending to what Hermione thought was the perfect birthday.

**a/n: Review please!**


	17. Overworked

**A/n: Thank you, thank you, thank you my loves for reviewing. The reason I'm setting the limit is because I haven't been getting a lot lately and I lkove to hear your guyses opinion on the chapters. The birthday one was a success acording to you all so I'm going to have to work hard to get Ron's birthday up to that standard.  
Keep the reviews coming mi amigas!  
Always,  
Kylie  
**

**Always and Forever**

**Overworked**

Hermione carefully unzipped the dress bag, letting it fall to the floor with the clothes she had worn that day and slowly took the beautiful white dress that was perfect to every last detail off the hanger. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up, slipping the straps over her shoulders and zippering the side. She zipped up the back and stood in front of the mirror. It looked…stunning. She smiled when she saw her reflection and smoothed the fabric over her stomach. The fabric was light enough to be for a beach wedding and the dress was not too casual for the occasion. It fell in an asymmetrical line to her ankles, showing the other layer of fabric that was added to the skirt of the dress. Shells lined the hem and covered the right strap, making it thicker than the spaghetti strap left one. It came down in a v-neck. The dress fit perfectly and was perfect for the beach wedding she had envisioned. She added the necklace Ginny got her for her birthday and then the earrings, completing the look.

"Hermione, are you done? I want to see how it looks!" Ginny called from the other side of the dressing room. Hermione smiled, excited to see Ginny's reaction. She turned the knob and timidly walked out with her bare feet (she was opposed to shoes for the entire day). A smile crossed Ginny's face as Hermione walked out and Madam Tiffany looked pleased too. "Oh…my…god. You look astonishingly amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. She had just gotten out of school and met Hermione so that they could get their dresses fitted.

"I like the sound of that, astonishingly amazing." Hermione said with a smile on her face. She turned to look in the mirror again as Ginny hopped up on the platform with her.

"I'm going to get some more shells. I think I can fit a few more at the bottom." Madam Tiffany said, leaving them. When Hermione had explained the destination of the wedding and the type of dress she wanted, Madam Tiffany got right to work with sketching and now, the finished product looked incredible.

"Wow, that dress is…" Ginny started.

"Astonishingly amazing?" Hermione questioned. Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, astonishingly amazing." Ginny said. "Ron will like it."

"I hope so." Hermione said, turning to the mirror and admiring the dress. She liked the way her hair looked down and thought that she would keep it that way since the occasion didn't call for a fancy updo. Madam Tiffany came back with the shells so the dress could be altered.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley (now Molly to Hermione) and Mrs. Granger (now Ann to Ginny) came into the dress shop.

"Oh my…" Ann said, looking at her daughter with watery eyes.

"Mum, please don't–" But the water works had already started.

"My little girl's getting married." Ann cried. "I can't believe it. You look so grown up."

"You look beautiful, Hermione." Molly said. She was smiling and although Hermione wasn't her daughter, she was as good as one. A tear fell down her own cheek. It was a happy tear with a mixture of sadness. Her son was getting married but to a wonderful woman whom she was happy to have as a daughter. Hermione smiled, she loved the complements and got excited thinking about what Ron would think.

"Mum, please don't cry this is supposed to be a happy time." Hermione said to her sobbing mother.

"I am happy." Ann said, sniffling. Hermione smiled at her mother as Madam Tiffany finished. She did a little twirl to show off the dress once again and then went back into the dressing room. Listening to the chatter outside Hermione pulled on the pair of jeans she had worn and she slipped her feet into a pair of black heels. She pulled a cranberry camisole over her head and then slipped on her black blazer with the gold nametag baring her future name. It was a Wednesday, the second in October, and she had been working at the bookshop but Ron's gift had given her the idea to throw out the uniform idea and let everyone wear whatever they wanted with nametags on them. It also gave the bookshop more of a welcoming feel to it, if the employees weren't wearing matching clothes. Ginny teased her by saying "first the tattoo and now non-matching, casual employees, what's happened to you Hermione?"

Hermione zipped up the dress in the bag and then stepped out of the dressing room, letting Ginny try on her maid of honor dress. Hermione had a seat next to her mother and Molly. They were talking to Madam Tiffany about the wonderful job that she did creating the dress for Hermione. Hermione took the opportunity to relax. The last two weeks in September had been dedicated to serious wedding planning. Their rings had been picked up and the best man and maid of honor were hanging onto them (after continuously being told not to loose them), they had a menu picked out, they had everything set for the rehearsal dinner and the reception, the seating charts had been made, all of the music had been picked out and lastly orchids had been ordered from the florist. Hermione still had a lot of things to do but so far the planning was right where it should be.

Ron and Hermione were able to take a break from the planning when they went to Harry's first match the previous weekend where Harry did exceptionally well as he caught the snitch right before the other seeker and although England didn't win, he saved them from loosing, one hundred and ten points behind the other team. He was really an asset to the team and continued to get praised for doing so well by friends and his teammates.

Hermione was interrupted from her relaxation when the door to the dressing room opened. She opened an eye to see Ginny coming out of the dressing room. This was yet another extraordinary dress. It was an aqua color that reminded Hermione of the ocean and it came down to Ginny's ankles. The straps of the dress went around her neck, halter style with a seashell that connected the straps to the dress. Hermione stood up with a smile on her face and looked at Ginny.

"Oh you look so great! It's absolutely incredible!" Hermione threw her arms around both Ginny and Madam Tiffany. She was getting married! And she was very excited about it. Madam Tiffany finished altering Ginny's dress and then Hermione went up to the desk to pay for it but Ann stepped forward.

"Hermione, you won't let me pay for this wedding and I want to contribute somehow so I am paying for these dresses and Ron and Harry's stuff as well." Ann said sternly. Hermione didn't argue. The account for the wedding was slowly running low, even with the money from the book sales for _A House Elf's Rights_ and after all the wedding wasn't the entire purpose of the account.

Ron and Harry had been in there earlier that afternoon when they had a break. Since it was casual Ron and Harry would be wearing khaki pants with a white button up shirt. Ron's would have an ocean colored orchid on his.

Ann paid for the wedding party's outfits and Hermione thanked her mother before she had to get back to work. Molly left next, saying that she wasn't sure how long she could leave Alexis and Cecilia in Fred and George's care. Hermione and Ginny were left. Hermione used her wand to send the wedding outfits home and then she and Ginny stepped out into Hogsmede.

"Are you coming back to the bookshop?" Ginny asked.

"After I see Ron." Hermione informed her. They got to the place where they had to part and they each went their separate ways. Hermione headed toward the bookshop with the excitement of the wedding leaving a bubbly, happy feeling in her stomach. She entered the bookshop to see Susan diligently working at her desk.

"Hello Hermione." She said and then pressed a button on her desk. "Ron, Hermione's on her way up." There was a murmured response from Ron on the other end.

"Thanks Susan." Hermione said. She followed the stairs up to the second floor and then headed for Ron's office. She stood tentatively at the door, seeing that there were other occupants of the room.

"Come on in." Ron said to her and then to Smith, Ernie and Lupin, "Smith you get the story on the goblins, Macmillan you get the one on the missing timeturners and Lupin the one on the planets theory. I'll need these for tomorrow morning." Hermione smiled, seeing Ron at work. The three employees left the office, saying hello to Hermione on the way.

"Hi." Hermione said. She walked behind the desk and leaned down to kiss Ron, feeling a prickle on her chin when it brushed against his. She looked at him oddly, realizing what the difference was and took her hand, brushing it against his jaw line, feeling the prickle on her hands now.

"Like it?" Ron asked. "I decided to stop shaving yesterday. It should grow in nicely by the wedding. Hermione raised an eyebrow. This was different for Ron. She could see ginger stubble growing around his chin, jaw line and over his top lip. It didn't look bad. It was just…different.

"So it's going to get pricklier?" She asked.

"No, it'll look cool. What do you think?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip, thinking for a moment. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about it but this was Ron's decision and Ron's face, but also a face she kissed every day…

"It's different." She finally said.

"I know." Ron agreed. "I thought I try it out before the wedding and then see if I want to keep it like that."

"So there's a chance that you might get rid of it?" Hermione asked, with obvious hope.

"You don't like it do you?" Ron asked. He frowned up at her from his desk chair. Hermione could see that this was something he gave a lot of thought to.

"If you like it, then I like it." Hermione assured him, and also realizing that this was true. She bent down to kiss him again and this time the prickle didn't bother her…so much.

After a moment, she fell into the chair across from Ron with a dazed smile on her face. She placed her purse next to her and took the next moment to relax again.

"So what's on the wedding planning schedule for tonight?" Ron wondered. Hermione didn't even open her eyes. In her head she could picture the schedule and knew that under today's date was invitations. She could see them at the kitchen table for hours after eating dinner, filling out invitation after invitation, only leading up to the two of them too tired for anything else to happen and they would inevitably fall into bed with only a kiss goodnight. Hermione knew this would happen because this had been the same scenario that had happened nearly every night since her birthday. They had left themselves every Friday night to go to the salsa club but other than that every night was the same for them.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Ron smiling.

"Let's do something tonight." Hermione said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking up from papers on his desk.

"Let's go out and do something. We don't have to go to a club or something like that but let's just spend the night out, together, and forget about the wedding. We've barely had enough time to enjoy being engaged." Hermione said.

"But what about the plans?" Ron asked.

"Screw the plans." Hermione said. The smile on her face when she said that made Ron want to reach across the desk and check her temperature and then, even if her temperature was fine, he wanted to take her to St. Mungo's for double-checking that she was ok. "What I mean," Hermione started, noticing the startled look on Ron's face, "is that we've been so busy planning that we haven't had time for each other so we should forget the plans for tonight. I don't know about you but I could use a break." Ron smiled.

"I could too." He said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go see a movie." Hermione said. "I'll find an interesting one and we could go get something to eat before." She smiled. "It doesn't have to be a big and fancy night, just like a casual date." This made Ron smile.

"Alright," Ron said, "sounds like a plan."

At six thirty that evening Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror brush through her hair, trying to make it look neater. The curls resumed their bounciness once the brush reached the end of her hair but all of the knots had gone. She put a little frizz-ease in her hair and then ran a brown eyeliner pencil underneath her eyes. She hadn't dressed up much but she did want to look nice since it was considered a date. She had on a white short sleeve top with a butterfly drawn in gold on the front. She had a string of wooden beads around her neck and a pair of simple jeans on. She had on a pair of gold ballet flats on her feet to complete her simple look.

As she was finishing her mascara, she heard the front door open. She hurried to finish and then greeted Ron at the door with a smile. Ron smiled back and placed his briefcase down and then reached into his coat, he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

"And amateur magician." Hermione laughed, smelling the flowers and then leaning up to kiss Ron, now getting used to the feeling on her face. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Anytime. You look beautiful." Ron replied causing a blush to rise on Hermione's cheeks. He took off his jacket and placed it on the back of a chair. "I just have to change and I'll be back." Ron said. He kissed her cheek and then went to the room, leaving Hermione with a smile on her face. She busied herself with cutting the stems and putting the flowers into a vase and as she was placing the lilies on the table, Ron's arms snaked around her middle and he rested his chin against her shoulder. "What are we going to see?" Ron asked.

"The _Wizard Of Oz_." Hermione said. "It's playing at a theater a couple blocks away." She rested her hands on Ron's arms.

"What's it about?" Ron asked.

"It's an old movie and the beginning is in black and white but it was my favorite when I was a kid." Hermione informed him. "I think you'll like it."

"Good." Ron smiled and walked around her so he could face her. He had changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. "Now, where are we going to eat?"

They headed out of the flat after putting on their jackets and went to a small little pizza restaurant five minutes away from their flat. They sat down to eat, with an hour to kill before the movie started at the theater a few blocks away where they played old movies every week.

Two topics were avoided as they talked one being the wedding and two being how their days went, this was the usual talk and they wanted to spend the night, without worry or hassle. The lack of those two topics brought silence to the table after ordering two root beers.

"So." Ron finally started.

"Sooo." Hermione repeated. Ron opened his mouth to ask how her day was but then shut it again. He then opened his mouth to ask how the dress fitting went but once again, closed his mouth. "Is this really all we have to say?" Hermione asked. "We can't think of a single thing to say?" She seemed upset by this.

"No." Ron assured her. "We have a lot to talk about. We're just a little rusty. It's been a while since we went out to eat, just the two of us, together."

"A month." Hermione informed him with a frown on her face.

"Wow, it's been a while." Ron said. Hermione just nodded, glaring at Ron. It was silent for a minute. The waiter came, dropped off the root beers and then took their order of a large pizza, half cheese, half everything off to the kitchen.

"I can't believe we can't even find something to talk about while we eat." Hermione said. There was upset in her tone but it came out as anger as well; she was angry with the both of them for letting things get this way. "Ron, we do the same things everyday. Our life is structured and planned, we have the same conversations every night and then go to sleep at the same time and then in the morning we barely talk. You read the Gazette and I read my book. And then at lunch you ask me about my day and I ask you about yours. You tell me how the Gazette is doing and I tell you how the bookshop is doing. What happened to us?"

Ron was at a loss for words. He tried to protest but he could find no argument for what she said. It was true. They led a boring life and as Ron had feared, they turned into the old, boring couple and they weren't even twenty.

"It happened, we've become that old married couple and we aren't even married yet." Ron said, with wide eyes. Hermione frowned, she had said it wouldn't happen but that was when the nights ended well for them. "Well let's change it then." Ron said. Hermione stopped frowning and looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "Let's not have structured days and nights, let's do things differently and let's make more time for this."

"What about traveling?" Hermione suggested. "We could go somewhere." Ron thought about that and the first thing that came to his mind was if he would be able to take time off of work. Hermione frowned at his hesitation and knew exactly what it was for. "Ron we aren't even twenty yet and we're so caught up in work that we don't have time for each other without fitting it into our schedules!" Hermione complained. "We're both overworked!"

"Well what can we do Hermione?" Ron retorted. "We both have jobs that demand most of our attention and we have a wedding to plan. We both work until late in the evening and then we're tired after working a long day. There's not much we can do if you still want to get married in December." His tone was angered and this was the closest they had come to a fight in a while. Hermione looked down at the table with glassy eyes. Neither of them said anything for several minutes until finally Hermione looked up and spoke.

"I don't want things to be like this for us." Hermione said quietly. "I want to be able to do things with you and for once not worry about the Gazette and the bookshop."

"I want to too, Hermione, you know I do but we have responsibilities." Ron said. Hermione thought to giggle because that was coming out of Ron's mouth but it just wasn't a funny moment.

Their waiter came and brought them their pizza, leaving them in silence once more. Ron took a slice of pizza put it on Hermione's plate, and then took one for himself. They didn't touch their pizza just yet. Things weren't solved yet.

"Hermione," Ron started, looking up at her. "I love you. You're my best friend and the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I want you to come first. I want to have spontaneous pizza dinners with you and then take a Portkey to…I dunno where but my point is that I love you too much to let this happen to us." Ron paused and smiled at Hermione. "The Gazette and the bookshop is ours, we own them and we employ all of the people there." Hermione nodded, not sure what he was getting at. "So we have complete control over everything that goes on there." Ron paused to add effect to what he was about to say. "What if I left work at four and let Ernie and Smith take turns working on the evening Gazette. And you could figure out something for your schedule so that we'd have more time to spend together. And we could plan for traveling where ever we want to go." Hermione smiled, so many solutions for what she could do rushed through her head but first she leaned across the table, giving Ron a quick kiss.

"I could hire someone else to work and then I could work three days a week and leave at four, leaving the other two days to work on my books." Hermione said excitedly. "And then we would have more time for us and to plan the wedding…but mostly for us." Ron pushed his plate and glass of soda over to the other side of the table and slid into the booth next to her. He felt bad for snapping at her like that when all she wanted was for them not to let work get in the way of their relationship.

"I'm…er…sorry for saying that before. I didn't want it to come out like that." Ron said brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know what you meant." Hermione said. "And I wasn't being much help either. Let's just put it behind us." She smiled. "We've figured out a solution." She leaned over and kissed Ron again before taking a bite of her pizza.

"You know, I was going over finances the other day and," Ron started, taking a bite of pizza in the middle of his sentence, "we've been making more money since the businesses got started." He said with a full mouth. "So after paying the bills and the rent and then going out once or twice a week we should have enough to take a trip once every three months, depending on where we're going." Hermione smiled.

"Why Ronald, I think I love you even more than I did before…if that's even possible." Hermione said with a giggle. Ron smiled and kissed her, whispering in his ear that he loved her too.

While they finished their pizza, they discussed travel options, deciding that they would wait till after the wedding but it would be all planned out before hand.

Walking out, Hermione reached for Ron's hand and held onto it as they started in the direction of the theater. She smiled, glad that they had overcome this obstacle and found a solution that solved their problem. Neither of them had realized what a strain working was putting on their relationship for the first couple months and once the wedding plans got underway time with one another was only spent discussing wedding plans. Although they both had gotten what they wanted, work-wise, they had taken on responsibility that was a lot for two people not even in their twenties. For now, they would just enjoy the company of one another and manage their businesses with help from other employees. After all, they did own them they were entitled to run them however they wanted.

The movie was different for Ron at first but after crashing her house in Munchkin Land, Ron understood the point of the black and white and then he had a comment about the Wicked Witch of the West. After the comment about her, he just watched the movie with his arm around Hermione.

The movie ended and everyone started to get up, leaving Ron and Hermione sitting in the seat while the credits rolled.

"That was a good movie." Ron pointed out "Granted the flying monkeys were a bit scary looking but other than that, I liked the movie." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, the monkeys are a bit scary. When I was eleven and found out I was a witch, I was afraid of never being able to go swimming again because I would melt." Hermione said. Ron chuckled and stood up, extending a hand to her.

"If anything you would be like the good witch or even Dorothy who gets rid of the evil witch." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"Well then you would be my brain-less scarecrow." She giggled as Ron pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as I'm not the cowardly lion." He said, causing Hermione to laugh again. He kissed her before they started out, holding hands.

"So where to next, love?" Ron asked.

"There's not place like home." Hermione said with a suggestive wink.

"Well in that case…" Ron pulled her through the crowd and towards the exit…it had been a while for them. He stopped when he got to the door, rain was pouring hard onto the ground. "There's no safe place to conjure an umbrella is there?" Ron asked.

"Do you even have your wand?" Hermione asked, knowing that she had left hers in the pants she wore to work. Ron seemed to be in the same situation.

"Nope." He answered.

"Well then," Hermione started, taking Ron's hand and leading him out of the door, "let's go then." Cold rain poured down upon them, soaking them the instant they stepped out of the theater. They ran along the streets while Hermione laughed. Two blocks later they were drenched and in front of their building. As Ron fumbled for his keys to get them into the building, Hermione stared up at the sky with her arms extended, spinning and dancing in the rain like a little girl. Ron finally got the door open and he turned to see where Hermione was. He turned to see her with her arms spread, spinning, and staring up at the rain. He laughed.

"Mione, you're going to get sick." He said.

"I don't care, I love the rain." Hermione said. She turned her head back to Ron and then walked toward him, pulling him away from the door, letting it shut. "You know, the rain is where we had our first real kiss." Hermione said, standing on tippy-toes, bringing her face closer to Ron's.

"I remember that clearly…and the fake one before it." Ron said. Hermione laughed and then captured Ron's lips in hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. They parted after a minute, both breathing heavily as rain poured down on their faces.

"Come on." Hermione whispered, taking Ron's keys out of his hand and opening the door for them. She pulled him up the stairs, all billion sets of them. Finally they reached the top floor where Ron nearly slipped at the top. Hermione opened the door and they were both in there, the door closing behind them. Jackets came off first and then the other articles of wet clothes were discarded, making a sloppy, clothes path to their bedroom.

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a splitting headache while Ron awoke with a sneeze and then felt the headache. They both took a sick day, starting their new custom of spending more time together.

**a/n: What did you think? Please review!**

**Always and forever,  
Kylie**


	18. I Know

**a/n: Hey guys. Sry, sry sry sry. I know I promised after ten reviews but things have been soo crazy with work and school work, and family problems but things are ok now and I'm working on chapter nineteen which is a lot harder because of this chapter. Read and find out!!!**

**Always  
Kylie  
**

**Always and Forever  
"I Know"**

Outside in London and Hogsmede streets, fall was showing more and more as October went on. By the third week, it was an amazing sight. Beautiful orange, red, yellow, and brown leaves were everywhere and summer sundresses were pushed to the back of the closet while long sleeve shirts and fashionable jackets took their place.

On this particular fall day, Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans and a brown long sleeve top with a scoop neck and had a white camisole underneath. She had on a tan jacket with an off-white crocheted beanie over her curly hair. She was on her way to visit Ron at the Gazette office. They were out of work at four that day and then they planned on taking the afternoon to go to the park and take pictures for a scrapbook Hermione was making, documenting their life together before the wedding and then she would start new one of life after the wedding. The time now was just a little after two and since the shop wasn't too busy on a Monday afternoon, Hermione took the opportunity to stop by and say hello to Ron before his meeting with Jacques Boirot.

Jacques Boirot was an internationally famous wizard. He was a writer and known for freelance pieces in all sorts of wizard magazines and even a few in the Daily Prophet. He became most famous for a book he wrote about his life. It talked about his terrible childhood as an orphan in a wizard orphanage and then going to school, his solace and where he started writing. After being turned down by the famous French newspaper, _Jour Dire_, **(a/n: I don't know any french and I looked in my sister's french book for this. The words mean tell day or day tell. Basically the point I was trying to get at was the Daily Tell or getting your news told to you daily. Something like that so please don't get upset by my bad French) **because his writing was not what they were looking for, he applied for a magazine. They bought an article of his to publish and said that unfortunately they weren't looking for a full-time employee. That's when Boirot started to write freelance pieces and never took on a job at a newspaper. Now, he's famous for the freelance pieces he does and every wizard paper or magazine in the world was dying to have Jacques Boirot write a piece for them so that they could get more publicity for their paper.

That's why Ron thought the meeting was about. He assumed that _The_ Jacques Boirot wanted to put a freelance piece in his paper. He was excited for the new publicity and also for the chance to meet this extraordinary writer.

When Hermione got to Ron's office she found his sitting at his desk, nervously shifting through papers. He stood up immediately when he heard someone coming through the door, although Susan had told him it would be Hermione.

"Oh hi." Ron breathed when he saw her. He fell back into his seat and ran a hand through his hair, fixing it, seconds later. Hermione kissed him and then sat down in the chair across from him.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm about to meet a legend in the writing profession…I'm just a little nervous." Ron said, trying to joke. Hermione laughed.

"Well you don't look nervous at all." Hermione said to try and comfort him. Ron laughed now and the nervous feeling was gone, while he felt comfortable with Hermione.

"Imagine if he wanted to put a piece in your paper, that would be amazing and give the Gazette so much more recognition." Hermione said. As quickly as the relief came, it was gone. He remembered the meeting.

"I hope so." Ron said. "The Daily Prophet keeps doing the same articles we published from a different angle so people aren't sure which paper to get or even to believe." Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." She assured him. And by her tone of voice, Ron could tell that she was sure it would be so he couldn't help but believe that it would be too.

"Ron, _Monsieur Boirot_ is on his way up." Susan's voice came excitedly in the room. Ron stood up and started to fix his hair again. Hermione stood up and then straightened his tie before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You'll do fine, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him again and gave him one last kiss before slipping out of the room, so she wouldn't be in the way. As she was walking down she saw Susan escorting a tall man in a business suit, down the hallway. He was in his late forties and had a mane of curly black hair with dark eyes to match. He looked friendlier than as intimidating as he seemed. Hermione smiled and slipped down the stairs, heading back to her bookshop. Things were really going for them and she was happy.

Back at the bookshop, Hermione went to the back and placed her purse on her desk. Lupin, Tonks, and Penny were on their lunch break at the table back here while Ellen, Anthony, and Nigel Calder (the newest employee) were working after already having their lunch break.

"Is he nervous?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "But he'll do fine. I have faith in him." She smiled and then went to check inventory before she went home.

Later that afternoon, Hermione sat in the kitchen and put the finishing touches on the page in the scrapbook dedicated to Harry and Ginny, their best friends. She had the camera on the table so that they could take pictures of each other in the park. Hermione was awaiting the arrival of Ron so she could hear about how it went with Jacques Boirot today. As she closed the scrapbook, Ron walked in the flat. He had a smile on his face but there was something about him that didn't look happy.

"Is he going to? Well of course he is! What's the article on?" Hermione asked, rushing up and kissing him.

"Yeah, it's on discrimination in the Wizarding world. I thought you would like that too." Ron said, still with a

smile but he still looked upset.

"Well then, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, with her arms around his neck. "That sounds like a pretty good deal to me."

"It is." Ron assured her. "But…" He couldn't bring himself to tell her. He didn't want to spoil the night with his bad news. "It's just the Daily Prophet again, they copied the article on the missing timeturners and made it their own." Ron said. Hermione frowned, giving Ron a sympathetic look.

"Well, don't worry." Hermione said, buying it because she was too happy from the news she just heard. "Now that the famous Jacques Boirot is going to have an article in the Gazette, nobody will be reading the Prophet anymore." Hermione assured him with a kiss on the lips. Ron smiled again.

"Yeah, you're right." He kissed her cheek and went to their bedroom to change, still thinking about the meeting with Jacques Boirot. It had gone extremely well. First he talked about how he was looking for the next paper to put his article in and stumbled across the Gazette. After, reading the first issue he was hooked and continued to subscribe until he was sure this newspaper was right. He contacted Ron and set up a meeting but Jacques Boirot had other plans for the Gazette. He talked about making the Gazette international and in different languages, an office in several different countries. This was good news for Ron and he was excited to get started with making the Gazette international but then Jacques Boirot said something that sent the hope crashing straight back down.

"Of course we will need you in Paris for ze year. Zere we will get zings zet for se paper. A paper wiz ze truth is a good angle and zen we put your story about the Daily Prophet een and eet it golden." Jacques has said.

"Paris?" Ron questioned. "For the year?" He was engaged, he lived in a good flat with his fiancée, his best friend and little sister lived across the hall, he had a good job, he was about to have two new nephews to and there was already Alexis and Cecilia, his family was here. How could he just pick up and leave like that?

"_Oui_." Jacques nodded.

"I don't know if I can do that." Ron said. "I'm getting married in December."

"Zat eez not a problem." Jacques assured Ron. "Your wife may come. Everyzing will be paid for by ze publishing company zat plans to promote ze paper worldwide. We can get you two set up in a nize apartment in Paris." Ron knew Hermione had just as much to leave behind as he did and he couldn't do that to her.

"I can't ask her to leave behind everything." Ron said.

"Zat eez not what I am asking." Jacques said. "Eet eez only for a year and zen you can come 'ome. Ron, we can not do zis wizout you. Pleaze zink about it and owl me." Jacques stood up and left Ron, thinking about it.

_It's a stupid idea._ He thought. But then he wondered if there was some way they could work around this. Ron pushed all thoughts of the Gazette and Jacques Boirot to the back of his head and put on a pair of jeans. He pulled a white long-sleeve t-shirt over his head and then a short-sleeve gray Van Halen t-shirt over that. He pulled his jacket back on and met Hermione in the living room. She was pulling her jacket on and then putting her hat on. Ron took the camera off of the table and snapped a shot of her as she finished putting her hat on.

"Hey!" She protested, trying to get the camera away but Ron was too tall.

At the park they took rolls of film, Ron even put the thought of Paris to the back of his mind and didn't think about it again. It was easy to forget what you didn't want to think about because he every time he thought about it he thought about what he was asking Hermione to give up for the year.

A week went by before Ron convinced himself that he wasn't going tell Hermione at all. Their lives were fine just the way they were, there was no need to uproot and move to a different country just because someone wanted them too…well that was Ron's argument for Jacques Boirot. He set up an appointment a week and a day after the first one. Hermione was off that day, working on her book so there was no way that she could decide to take a few minutes and walk over to see him from the bookshop.

Hermione, who was oblivious to the whole Paris concept, sat at the window seat, that day writing the penultimate chapter to the first book in a series of six. Muttering to herself she finished writing the last word of the chapter. Turning the page in her notebook to start the final chapter she realized that she only had one page left.

"Damn it." Hermione muttered. She didn't want to have to move from her comfortable spot at the window seat. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon but she was still dressed in pajamas. The floor was covered with crumpled pieces of paper and pillows were sporadically placed throughout the room. More fell from surrounding her on the window seat as she stood up. She sauntered over to the office library to get a new notebook but she discovered that all of her other composition books were either being used to hold wedding details, notes for her books, or other chapters from the first book. Frustrated, she swore again before going to clean up and get ready so she could go get more notebooks. Within fifteen minutes the flat was magically cleaned and Hermione was showered. She dressed in jeans and an orange shirt with a hood on the back and a v-neck showing a brown camisole underneath. She slipped her feet into a pair of brown sneakers before drying her hair out curly and putting make-up on. After pulling on a brown corduroy jacket she grabbed her purse and decided that she would stop by to see Ron after getting the notebooks she needed and then she would spend the rest of the afternoon in the park writing. She opened the door, searching for her keys in her purse when she bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Oh I am very sorry. Pleaze excuze me Mademoiselle." Said the man she bumped into.

"It's alright." Hermione answered. She looked up from her purse and her jaw dropped open. Jacques Boirot was standing in front of her.

"I was suppozed to be meeting Ron." Jacques said.

"Here?" Hermione questioned, regaining composure and sliding her purse over her arm.

"I thought so. Or maybe eet was at ze Gazette. I do not remember." Jacques said. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him that it was probably at the Gazette since Ron would have told her if it was here but then again Ron didn't even tell her he had another meeting with Jacques Boirot. "I zink 'e was going to turn down expanding the Gazette. Do you know why 'e eez?"

"Expanding the Gazette?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. At our last meeting I told him zat zere eez a publishing company zat wants to make ze Gazette international." Jacques answered.

"Oh right." Hermione said, wishing she could say this and mean it but Ron hadn't told her anything.

"Eez eet because you don't want to leave your bookstore behind? I'm sure we can find out somezing zat we can do so zat we can still expand ze Gazette." Jacques said.

"Leave my bookstore behind?" Hermione asked, now becoming very confused.

"Yes eef you move to Paris for ze year." Jacques said. Hermione had a flashback to two days ago when Ron asked what she thought about going to Paris. She had answered that it would be an amazing travel opportunity but they would have to spend two weeks there to see everything. He dropped it after that. "Oh 'e 'asn't told you yet 'as 'e?" Hermione sadly shook her head, feeling upset that Ron didn't tell her and also a little angry.

"Would you like some coffee?" Hermione asked, realizing that Jacques Boirot didn't _accidentally_ forget where he was supposed to meet Ron. He wanted to talk to Hermione. "Maybe you could explain this to me."

"Zat would be nize." Jacques said, following Hermione inside.

xxx

Ron said impatiently at his desk. Jacques Boirot was over and hour late and Ron was getting a little frustrated. He wanted to put this whole Paris thing behind him and just forget about it, that was the easiest way. Finally after it became two hours and he ran out of work to keep him busy he traveled down to Susan's desk. He didn't bother her before because he knew she had work to do.

"Did Jacques Boirot send a rescheduling note at all?" Ron asked, hoping he wasn't acting too impatient with a legend.

"I sent it up to you two and a half hours ago." Susan said. "He said he was sorry and he'll write back to reschedule. I sent Pig up with it since he was getting bored." Ron sighed. Pigwidgeon wasn't the most reliable post owl but he liked his job here at the Gazette. Ron went to the Owlery and found Pigwidgeon asleep with a letter tied around his foot. Now he would have to wait another day just to get the whole Paris thing off his chest.

Ron finished up all of his work for the day and let Ernie take over as editor for the Evening Gazette at four. With his briefcase in hand, he Apparated back to his flat.

"Honey, I'm home." Ron called but he got no response and didn't see a cheerful fiancée headed toward him, asking him how his day was. Instead he noticed a piece of paper on the kitchen table. He walked over and read it.

_Went to the park to write. The number for the pizza place is on the fridge, you and Harry order whatever you want. I'm going to Hogwarts for dinner. Don't wait up._

_-Hermione_

Ron frowned at the letter. There were several things wrong with it. For starters it was very formal and since when did she go to Hogwarts for dinner and not invite Ron and Harry. There was also the missing "love" right before her name. She was definitely mad at him. For what – he had no idea but rather than wait it out he went to get changed so he could go to the park and find out what was wrong.

Ron dressed in a pair of jeans and a brown zip up sweatshirt over a white t-shirt. He pulled on his khaki jacket and headed out of the flat. He walked across the street and through the leaves to Hermione's favorite spot in the park. It was right under a tree that gave off enough shade so she wouldn't be blinded by the sun and just enough light so she could write. She could feel Ron's shadow over her and only looked up to make sure it was him. She had a feeling he would come to the park if she wrote it in the note.

"Did I say something?" Ron asked, sitting down against the tree trunk next to her.

"You didn't say _anything_." She said coldly.

"Then did I do something?" He asked.

"You could say that." She replied. She closed her notebook, not in the mood to write anymore. She slid the notebook into her purse and turned to look at Ron. "It wasn't just your decision. It was for both of us to make."

"What did I do?" Ron asked, desperately trying to figure out what was wrong. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, she didn't want to associate this fight with this spot. Ron got up and followed her along the path. "Hermione what did I do."

"You left me out of an important decision in not just yours but _both_ of our lives." Hermione said.

"And what decision is that?" Ron retorted, getting tired of playing this game. He just wanted to know what he did wrong.

"Whether we're moving to Paris or not!" Hermione said. She stopped walking and turned to glare at him. Ron's ears started to turn pink, wishing that Jacques Boirot had never even wanted to meet him. Hermione had acted the worst like he feared. But not for the reason he thought.

"Hermione." Ron started, covering his face with his hands and falling onto a park bench. Hermione's looked softened when she realized how much stress this decision had been putting on him. She was still mad but for the moment she would listen to him. She sat next to him and waited for him to continue. "I didn't want to leave you out of this decision but I didn't want you to feel obligated to move to Paris because of the Gazette. Our whole life is here." He took his hands away from his face and looked at her.

"I've known this ever since Jacques Boirot showed up in our doorway asking why you were turning down his offer. But I want you to know that if I didn't want to move to Paris then I would say something or we can work our way around it. I just want to be included in this decision." Hermione said. Her tone was not as cold but she had not fully forgiven him yet.

"I know." Ron said in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry." Hermione smiled after hearing these words. She scooted closer on the bench.

"I know you are." She repeated. Ron looked up at her with a half smile on his face. He leaned in for a kiss and although Hermione had promised herself she wasn't going to kiss him until she let him suffer for a bit, she gave in and kissed him back. It seemed that they knew each other too well.

They started walking again.

"Remember how we were talking about traveling?" Hermione asked slyly as they walked hand in hand.

"Yeah." Ron answered, not sure where this was going.

"Well what do you think about traveling to Paris. We could stay for about four months and then visit for a couple weeks at a time during the year?" Hermione said. "This guys I know, Jacques Boirot, he says he could find us a place there and it'll be paid for by the publishing company that wants to take the Gazette international. They're even going to pay our rent for the flat here while we're gone." Ron stopped walking and turned to Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That's what you get for thinking you can make a decision without me. I made my own." Hermione said, smiling.

"But – wow this is incredible – are you sure?" He looked Hermione in the eye. She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a skeptic look. "Well of course you are." He said. Hermione smiled. Ron leaned in to kiss her but she backed up.

"You have to catch me first." She said, smiling. She ran back towards her favorite spot and dropped her bag while Ron ran after her in attempt to catch her and kiss her.

Fifteen minutes later they were both lying under the tree, trying to catch their breath. Ron moved his hand over Hermione's.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly. "I love you."

"I know." Hermione smiled.

**a/n: what do you think?? Paris for the happy couple? ** **Please review and let me know what you think. **

**You guys Rock!!!**


	19. Practical Decisions

**a/n: Hey!!!! So here's nineteen and then go onto twenty. I really don't have anything to say except any idea about who should get what Christmas present??? I'm working on the Christmas fair chapter now. **

**Thanks,  
Kylie **

**Always and Forever**

**Practical Decisions**

Paris. It was the topic of the week…well for Ron and Hermione it was and it was more like weeks. They hadn't quite gotten around to telling everyone else yet. Hermione had informed Ron that Jacques found a compromise in the plan. As long as they were living in Paris for the first four months then they could come back to London and for the final nine months they would go every couple of weeks, for a couple of weeks.

Hermione spent the first week taking books on learning French from the bookshop and beginning to show Ron the basics of the French language. Then she spent the second week making lists of what they would need to bring with them when they moved to Paris.

Two Saturday afternoons after deciding on the move, making it the second weekend in November, Ron and Hermione were walking up the steps to their flat. They had just returned from the Portkey Agency, hidden away from muggles on New Bond Street. They had their honeymoon confirmed for the day after their wedding. As Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley they would be taking their honeymoon in St. Bart's.

Ron and Hermione decided they would start getting things together for Paris because the day after they returned from their honeymoon they would be leaving.

"And how do you say newspaper again?" Ron asked as he opened the door to their apartment.

"_Journal_." Hermione said, imitating her best French accent.

"_Journal_." Ron repeated attempting an accent and moving his hand in a motion to switch the light on.

"SURPRISE!!" At least a dozen voices called. Ron jumped back while Hermione smiled at the party in front of her. Her flat had been transformed into something else for decoration of her bridal shower. It looked as if someone had changed it into a beach party. The women there were wearing light colored sundresses and multi-colored leis around their neck. There was no longer the rug that Hermione had put down under the couch…nor was the couch there or any of the other furniture for that matter except for a series of round tables with centerpieces of fishbowls with exotic fish swimming in them. In front of each place on the tables were candles with seashells glued onto them and names in gold writing on the seashells. Chairs in front of the table were draped with aqua tulle. The kitchen counter looked transformed into a sort-of bar with a blender and all of the ingredients for Strawberry Margaritas, Pina Coolatas and Mojitos. There was a long table by the window seat where several trays of food were set up with bowls of different kinds of fruit including mangos and papaya and next to the fruit was a large stack of presents.

"For me?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"I got you!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing forward to hug Hermione.

"Yeah, you got me." Hermione laughed. "I was only expecting to come home and pack – for the wedding of course. What else would I be packing for?" Hermione laughed nervously and exchanged glances with Ron who was looking bewildered. He stared confused from his mother in an orange colored sundress, to his future mother-in-law in a light yellow one, to his sister-in-laws and his niece, to Luna, Ellen, Tonks, Penny, Helen, Hannah, Susan, and Professor McGonagall…all wearing sundresses for the occasion (although Professor McGonagall's was long and short sleeve and dark red…more her style.) Ginny was wearing a light purple cap-sleeved sundress.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Bridal shower." Ginny answered simply. "Harry and the other guys are across the hall so you all can hang out with them and come back later." Ron was still confused and asking questions as Ginny pushed him back out the door.

"Bye!" Hermione called before Ginny slammed the door shut on him.

"Now," Ginny said, taking Hermione's arm and leading her further into the flat where the girls had decided to turn the music up. "I've left you a dress on your bed so go change and we can get the festivities started!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione was escorted to her room, even before she could say hello to everyone.

She saw, on her bed a light pink strapless dress with a ribbon, sewn into the waist of the dress.

Ginny had really gone over the top for the shower. All of the decorations and beach party atmosphere was one over the top thing but a brand new dress that she wouldn't even be able to wear again until next summer and was probably very expensive, even on sale was completely out there. Hermione picked up the small card lying atop the dress.

_Hermione, I know exactly what your thinking now and don't even pretend I don't. This is your party and I wanted it to be special **It is not too much!!** But instead of arguing about this, my dearest friend, put your party dress on and join the party because you are the guest of honor. _

_Love,_

_Your bestest friend in the entire world: _

_Ginny_

_P.S.: you can also wear this dress on your honeymoon (well, for the first couple minutes at least) so HA and get out here! _

Hermione smiled and bit her lip, fighting back tears; she was lucky to have an amazing friend like Ginny. She placed the note down and smiled at the dress before discarding her fall clothes. The heat was on high for the atmosphere and she was very thankful for the change of clothes. She checked her reflection and pulled her hair up into a fun ponytail and stepped barefoot into the living room where some of the guests were doing the limbo. Hermione laughed and walked over to Ginny who had just came from under the broomstick.

"Gin, you really are the bestest friend in the entire world." Hermione said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hermione, you deserved it, so get in line and let's see how low you can go!" Ginny instructed. Hermione laughed and stood behind Susan. She won. In the end, Angelina fell, as they were the last two left. Hermione had a suspicion that it was only because it was her party but she didn't bring it up because then she had to make the rounds and thank everyone for coming.

After limboing, doing the electric slide and the Macarena (all except the two pregnant women, Ann, Molly, Professor McGonagall, and the two small girls) Ginny called everyone to have a seat at their tables. She sat with Hermione at the table in front of everyone else's. Fleur (and Cecilia), Alison, Penelope, Angelina, and Alicia accompanied them there since they had bride's maid status even though they weren't walking down the isle. Everyone else found where their name was on a candle. Ginny had food catered to the flat earlier and it was just like being at a restaurant. They all ate, chatting with everyone at their tables, some getting to know people who they didn't know.

After Hermione finished eating and talking to her "bride's maids", also holding Cecilia, she got up to walk around and talk to everyone there, considering she was the guest of honor and bride to be. She went around to everyone, holding Penny while she talked to Tonks and talking to Susan and Hannah whom she never got to talk to as much. She updated Helen on her progress with the first book, wondering how she was going to break the Paris news to this woman who expected her at meetings every Sunday night. Pushing that worry aside, she went to speak with Luna about some of the things she read in _Idiosyncrasy In The Wizarding World_, and Ellen, who was also very interested in this kind of stuff, joined in talking about how the book she's working on is about that kind of stuff. Lastly she stopped off at McGonagall who wanted to know all about the Jacques Boirot meeting.

"He wanted to put something in the Gazette because he liked Ron's ideas." Hermione said, smiling nervously.

"And what else?" McGonagall asked.

"What?" Hermione questioned, trying to pretend she wasn't nervous that she was going to spoil the mood of the party by spilling about Paris.

"Well Jacques Boirot doesn't take a Portkey all the way from France, just to put an article in a paper. If that were the case he would have just sent Ron the article." McGonagall said.

"Uh…" Hermione started. She wasn't sure she could keep it a secret any longer and since Professor McGonagall brought it up…

Hermione looked to see where her mother and Molly were standing. Both women were talking on the other side of the room and Ginny was holding Cecilia and Penny. No one else was near enough to hear.

"We're moving to Paris for four months." Hermione blurted out so only McGonagall could hear. "He wants to expand the Gazette worldwide." McGonagall smiled along as Hermione told her all of the details. "We haven't told anyone else yet." Hermione confessed after explaining talking to Jacques Boirot. "We don't know how everyone's going to take us moving away for three months and then one or two weeks sporadically throughout the rest of the year."

"I think this is a great opportunity for you two and don't worry, its not my place to tell your secret." McGonagall assured her. Hermione smiled in relief. It was finally good to get this off of her chest and she was glad she found someone reliable to tell.

"Time for presents!" Ginny announced, coming over to Hermione and McGonagall. "Come on party girl!" She led Hermione over to the present table where Hermione was seated in a seat decorated with aqua tulle and balloons; it was the same seat she ate lunch in. Ginny sat by her and handed her the presents that Angelina handed her. Alicia was recording all of the gifts so they could send thank you notes and everyone else gathered around her.

Hermione happily opened her dishware set that she and Ron had registered for. It was a black and white set with the giant coffee mugs, large plates, small plates, and bowls from Fleur and Cecilia. She got the tan comforter set from Ellen, muggle coffee maker from Angelina, picture frames from Susan, the wine glasses they wanted from Hannah, crystal champagne glasses from Alison, a blown up picture of Ron and Hermione before the end of the year ball in a beautiful frame from Tonks and Penny, the pots and pans set she and Ron picked out from Alicia, the beautiful blanket they saw and thought would to put on the back of the couch from McGonagall, and the beautiful painting that they saw at a store and Hermione thought it would look good above the TV from Penelope. Helen had made her gift of bride and groom teddy bears by making the teddy bears herself and then the small bride's dress and tuxedo. She had even done the hair on them perfectly. She also got a gift card from one of the stores she registered at. Luna's gift was something that she hadn't registered for but was still very thoughtful all the same.

"You put your wand in there and the power goes on." Luna explained about the silver laptop she had given them. She pointed to a spot on the side of it where there was a hole only big enough for a wand. "Neville's still working on getting the world wide wand up but I figured you and Ron could type up your books or articles. They print out here." She gestured to the unopened box that was part two of her gift.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione said, smiling sincerely. It would sure keep her more organized. Especially if she was going to Paris!!

Ginny handed Hermione her gift next. Hermione opened the top of the box and shut it immediately, her face turning pink and glaring at Ginny. Ginny smiled.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"Some kind of sexy lingerie I bet." Ellen said in a teasing voice. Soon nearly everyone was telling her to show it. Hermione had no problem with the lingerie but showing everyone including her mother, future mother in-law and former professor was pretty embarrassing. It wasn't really revealing but it provoked thoughts of what would happen the night of her wedding. Since everyone already knew what it was, Hermione held up the pink silk charmeuse chemise with lace detail, avoiding her mother and Molly's gazes. Nearly everyone teased her while Ginny brought out her next gift. The white towels that she and Ron had registered for were arranged on a silver platter with pink ribbons tied around them to put them into the shape of a wedding cake. On a silver heart resting on the front of the towel wedding cake was: _Ron and Hermione_ with the date they would be getting married right underneath.

"That's exactly like the thing in the magazine How'd you do it?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

"It wasn't too hard." Ginny smiled and held up her wand. She had wanted her best friend's special day to go perfectly, along with everything else that went along with it and so far she had managed to do so…especially the embarrassing lingerie display before.

"Thank you…for the other one too." Hermione said. Ginny smiled again and hugged her best friend. "Thank you everyone too." Hermione said to her guests. They all chorused a response.

"Ann and I would like to give our gift now." Molly announced. Hermione turned her attention to her mother and Molly and Alicia poised her pen to write it down but instead of pulling a gift out, Hermione's mother continued talking.

"Now, your father and Arthur, Molly and I have talked about this and we've decided that this is the perfect gift to get you two. This is your wedding gift but we thought it would be appropriate to give it to you now. You wouldn't let us pay for the wedding so we decided to take initiative and get you something we thought would be very useful." Ann said.

"Ta da!" Molly said, producing two keys from behind her back.

"Oh...my...god." Hermione said and her mouth dropped open. Ann held out a piece of paper with signatures on it. "It'll be all ready for you two to live in when you get back from your honeymoon and you can start moving things in whenever you want." Molly said. "It's not a big house but it'll be your first house."

House. The word echoed in Hermione's brain and everyone was staring at her. She realized she had to do something. In an effort to conceal the Paris secret, she jumped up and the lingerie box fell from her lap. Hermione got both her mother and Molly in a hug.

"A house, Oh thank you!" It was very fake but she didn't know how else to act and conceal her secret. Everyone else was talking about the amazing gift. It was at least fifteen minutes before the euphoria of Hermione and Ron's new house.

Apparently it was the cutest little thing in a Wizarding village only two hours away from their flat now. The deal was signed in their names and they had a mortgage to pay that was their rent combined with all of their bills and then a little more. Hermione knew that they could do it since the businesses had gained more profit since they first had to pay their bills and rent but the money wasn't the problem at the moment there was a bigger issue here.

Ginny broke away from the bliss, smiling, and went to cut the cake. Hermione and Ron had a house now! She was happy for them but a little sad that they wouldn't be living across the hall But of course they could always pop over there for breakfast on Saturdays or something like that. It wasn't so far away so Ginny smiled in happiness for them.

They had cake and mingled some more. Everyone was smiling and happy, Hermione felt bad that she was upset. She managed to look happy for everyone else but inside she was a mess thinking about what she got herself into by accepting the house.

The party slowly faded away after the cake. Everyone gradually left the party congratulating Hermione and promising to see her at work (hers and Ron's) on Monday or at the wedding. As Hermione shut the door on Angelina and Alicia going across the hall to retrieve their husbands she turned back to her flat looking exactly as it had when she left it that morning. She could even feel the temperature dropping to what the normal heat would be. She sighed and fell onto the couch. She lay there curled in a ball, staring at the stack of gifts that were placed in front of the TV. Ginny started going over the list and talking about how they would have to start sending out thank you notes.

"What do you think Hermione?" Ginny turned from the gifts to Hermione. She saw Hermione's shoulders shaking and then noticed Hermione's tearstained face. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, dropping the list and kneeling down by the couch. It took Hermione a minute to talk and even then it was barely audible.

"We have a house." Ginny heard her sob. She assumed something different.

"Hermione, they wouldn't have bought you a house if they weren't going to help pay the mortgage and stuff." Ginny assured her.

"No, it's not that." Hermione sniffled.

"What is it then?" Ginny wondered. Hermione didn't have time to even consider answering Ginny. The door opened and Ron and Harry walked in.

"What'd we get?" Ron asked, now knowing exactly what a bridal shower was after being told by Harry…who was told by Ginny. He reached the other side of the couch and saw Hermione crying. She buried her face in the couch when she saw Ron. "What's wrong?" Ron asked. He knelt down by Ginny, rubbed Hermione's back and tried to get her to talk to him. Hermione didn't answer so Ginny did.

"Mom, dad, Ann and Richard bought you a house to move into after you get back from the honeymoon." Ginny answered. "I'm not sure exactly what it has to do with it but that's what I heard." Ron's face went pale as he looked at Hermione.

"You're moving?" Harry asked, wearily.

"Our parents bought us a house." Hermione said in a muffled voice from the couch. "Apparently we can move into it after we get married." She finally lifted her head up and looked at Ron, in tears. "Why does everything have to be so damn complicated?" She asked, as tears poured down her cheeks. Ron continued to rub Hermione's back, wishing that Harry and Ginny weren't there so that they could discuss what to do.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked seriously. She and Harry looked at each other and then back at Hermione and Ron. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as well, deciding with their eyes if they were going to tell Harry and Ginny.

"You guys might want to sit down." Hermione said, wiping her eyes free of tears and sitting up so Ron could sit next to her. Ginny sat in the chair but Harry didn't move, staring confused at his friends.

"When I had my meeting with Jacques Boirot he talked about expanding the Gazette and that involves us moving to Paris." Ron said.

"We've been trying to think of a way to tell everyone." Hermione sniffed. "And if we're going to Paris right after the honeymoon then we can't move into the house right after the honeymoon and our parents aren't going to like the fact that they bought us a house we can't move into." She looked up at Harry and Ginny who were looking incredulous. "Please say something." Hermione said after a minute of silence.

"So you're going to move to Paris?" Harry asked in a voice that was on the verge of anger.

"Only for four months." Ron said as trying to make it better. He smiled innocently but Harry didn't smile back.

"Nice of you to tell your supposed best friend." Harry said angrily.

"Harry!" Ginny protested as he started for the door. Harry ignored her and continued to storm out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. Ginny stood up and looked at the door and then back at Ron and Hermione. "You're moving to Paris?" Ginny asked, in a calmer tone than Harry's.

"It's a really good opportunity for the Gazette." Ron assured her. "I know it doesn't sound too good but you guys can come up a lot and visit us. We're just going there for four months and when we get back it seems that we have a house." Hermione stood up and went over to hug Ginny.

"Gin, please don't be upset. We love you and we know this will be hard and Harry's already mad at us. Please don't be upset too." Tears started to pour down her cheeks from the mess they had made by keeping it a secret.

"It's alright." Ginny said hugging Hermione back. Ron came over and rubbed Hermione's back and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"What are we supposed to tell them now, it's going to make this so much harder." Hermione asked, trying to fight back the tears that were continuously spilling down her cheeks.

"You're going to tell them exactly what you just told me." Ginny told them. "It is a good opportunity and it's your choice. You can always move into the house when you get back. And of course we'll come and visit." Hermione smiled through her tears and released Ginny.

"Thank you Gin." Hermione said. Ron hugged Ginny now.

"Wow, you guys are going to Paris." Ginny said. "How awesome is that?" She smiled but she didn't seem too thrilled about it. Ron and Hermione couldn't blame her though; they knew what she was feeling.

"Yeah." Ron smiled the same way as he put an arm around Hermione. "I wish we could have told you a different way though." Ron said, looking at the door. Hermione followed his gaze as she cleared her tearstained cheeks.

"Do you think he'll ever come around?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"He will." Ginny said. She smiled sadly at Ron and Hermione. "I'm going to go try and find him to talk some sense into him." She hugged both Ron and Hermione. "Congratulations." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking. Before Ron or Hermione could say anything else Ginny was out the door. Hermione turned and buried her head in Ron's chest as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"I feel like this is my fault." Ron admitted. "If I'd have just turned Jacques down in the first place, none of this would be happening."

"No." Hermione said defiantly. "It's what we're supposed to be doing but I can understand where they're both coming from. Ginny's trying not to be upset because she knows it's a good opportunity for you but we we're leaving and Harry…we're his best friends and Ginny's not here all of the time." There was a hiatus where Hermione took a moment to get herself under control and stop crying. "We just should have told them a different way." Ron kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Hermione said, looking up to kiss him. "I'll be right back. You can look through what we got." Hermione left Ron in the living room to sort through the gifts as she went to put on a pair of black sweatpants with a white tank top. She carefully hung the dress on a hook and retrieved her lists of what they needed to start packing for Paris and a sweater. Hermione returned to the living room to find Ron sitting on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. None of the gifts looked touched. Hermione sat down next to Ron, having the same feelings he was. The first concern was Harry and their second concern was the house.

"We can't leave Harry." Ron said. "He's got no one here if we leave." Ron said after a minute of them staring into the blank TV at the reflection of their presents and themselves. Hermione didn't answer. She knew it was true and she was even tempted to say that they shouldn't go to Paris and they should just stay in London, letting Harry move into a spare room in their new house but they all had grow up and make responsible decisions.

"Yes he does." Hermione assured him. "He's got his family." She was talking about the Weasleys who were just as good as Harry's family but she wasn't fully convinced that it was that simple. "And we've all got to learn to make practical decisions because they're going to have bigger effects on our lives now." She took Ron's hand and laced her fingers with his. "The practical decision we have to make now is how we're going to tell our parents about the move." Ron looked over at Hermione and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"So we'll tell them tomorrow." Ron said surely. "We'll invite them out to lunch and we'll talk to them." Hermione settled her head onto Ron's shoulder and kept his hand in hers.

**a/n: what'd ya think??? Let me know!!!**


	20. La Maison

**a/n: GO BACK AND READ NINETEEN IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY. I REPLACED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE WITH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER!!!!! **

**Always and Forever**

**_La Maison_**

"So we'll bring these boxes to Paris with us and these and then we'll take these to the new house." Hermione said looking at her living room that was now full of boxes. They had spent the remainder of Saturday and into Sunday morning boxing everything that would go to the new house and Paris, leaving only the things they would need unpacked. The bridal shower gifts (except for Ginny's gift for the wedding night, which was put into the suitcase Hermione was taking) were packed into boxes to go to the new house. Although Luna's gift was packed with all of the other Paris stuff because it could come in handy there. Majority of the things packed for Paris were things that they wouldn't need in the two months that they had until the move. Everything else would be packed in time. The apartment that Jacques told them about was already furnished and it was one of the best. Hermione and Ron were excited for it but they also were waiting for Harry to come around. They hadn't seen him since he stormed out of their apartment yesterday but Ginny stopped by to tell them that he was home and ok but not in the mood to talk about it.

"When are we going to see the new house?" Ron asked. He seemed to be hinting toward something. "We could maybe stop by after we tell our parents you know, just to check it out…and see if we have room in the back for a miniature Quidditch Pitch." He muttered the last part.

"Alright, if they don't take it back from us after we tell them then we can go." Hermione said. Ron chuckled. "Speaking of we better go get ready to meet them." She picked up the last big candle on the table and placed it into a box after wrapping it with tissue paper.

"Stop right there!" Ron commanded. Hermione froze, confused as Ron dashed to the kitchen table to get the camera. Hermione laughed when she realized what he was doing. "For the scrapbook." He said innocently after snapping the picture.

Hermione convinced Ron that it was only fair if she got one of him too so after taking several pictures of them packing they got ready to head out to lunch with their parents. Hermione wore a pinkish-red skirt that came down to her knees with a white tank top. She wore a black hooded sweater over the tank top and then put on a jean jacket for extra warmth. She wore tan Ugg boots on her feet and put on a black knit scarf and matching hat. Ron wore a pair of jeans and navy blue long sleeve shirt. His beard was shaved since they were going to be meeting their parents and Ron figured he needed to look more kempt. He wore a dark gray jacket over it and convinced Hermione that he didn't need his hat and scarf. He reluctantly pulled the navy beanie over his head after she told him she wasn't leaving until he did.

They had called Hermione's parents the night before and then sent Ron's parents a quick owl to schedule lunch with them. They had all agreed to it and as much as Ron and Hermione were happy about making their practical adult decisions they were kind of hoping that it would work out so their parents couldn't meet them. Now they were nervously looking at each other as they held onto each other and Apparated to Hermione's parents house where they were supposed to meet the Grangers and Weasleys and then travel to the restaurant Hermione had ordered from two summers ago when she and Ron were both sick.

"Mum, dad, we're here." Hermione said trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Richard, Ann, Molly, and Arthur came into the hallway to greet them. Ron thanked them for the house since it was only appropriate.

"Don't worry about it. We thought that you two might need more space for work and, well for any new additions." Richard said. Hermione smiled meekly knowing that her father was looking forward to grandchildren after getting used to the idea of his little girl growing up. There would soon be little granddaughters or grandsons to spoil.

"And we thought you two deserved something that showed you we were onboard with this." Molly said. Arthur nodded his approval to what she said and slipped his hand in his wive's. Hermione smiled, looking at both sets of parents, knowing that after all the years together and after all of the struggles they were still in love. It gave her even more hope for her and Ron's future. Ron and Hermione gave out more thanks and smiled at each other, trying not to forget that they had disappointing news to tell them after.

"So shall Ron and I take my car and you four can take the Volvo?" Hermione asked.

"Actually your father sold the mini cooper, and bought a nice red convertible." Ann said. Hermione looked surprised. Her mini cooper was gone and she had really only spent one summer with it and now she had no car. There would be no way of getting to the restaurant with private moments to talk over what they were going to tell their parents about Paris.

"Oh." Hermione said, a little disappointed. Ron looked upset too. Hermione had promised him he could drive. She'd gotten it fixed so that he had his license. She had taken him to get it done a while ago at this place for wizards to get their license for driving. All Ron had to do was answer a few questions that were just common sense and then take the instructor for a spin around the block…simple enough. She had planned on taking the mini cooper back to London with her incase she or Ron ever needed it but she'd never gotten the chance.

"But your grandparents sent over a gift when we told them about ours." Ann said with a smile.

"They wanted there to be more room incase you had…extra passengers." Richard said with a smile, hinting about grandchildren again. Ann led them all out the front door and to the driveway where a black Chevrolet Tahoe was sitting behind Hermione's parents Volvo and in front a red convertible. It had an extra set of seats for extra passengers, just like Richard mentioned.

Hermione was glad she hadn't taken the mini cooper to the city with her.

"Wow, what a magnificent car." Arthur said, not looking at the Chevy Tahoe but the convertible.

"It's not just about looks either." Richard said excitedly. "It is FAST!" Arthur nodded approvingly as Richard turned to his wife. "Why don't Arthur and I take this car and you four can go in the Chevy?" He suggested, knowing that he wouldn't go as fast if he took the Volvo with his wife and Arthur's wife in the car. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, knowing that her mother and Molly would surely question her about the house that in any normal circumstances they would have already visited.

"Actually Molly and I were going to suggest just the opposite because we were going to stop at the craft store to get some yarn. We're working on a project for Alison and Penelope's babies." Ann said. Hermione breathed again.

"Well why don't they take the red car and Ron and Hermione can take their car and we'll meet them at the restaurant." Molly suggested. Hermione silently thanked Molly.

"That sounds good." Hermione agreed. "Do you still want to drive?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes." Ron answered smiling at the car and situating himself in the driver's seat. Hermione got into the passenger's seat and they waited for Richard and Arthur to pull out before Ron pulled out. It was silent as they drove and finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She turned the radio up as Breakfast At Tiffany's came on the radio. The song, one of her favorites, put her at ease a little as she slowly directed Ron in the direction of the restaurant.

Ten minutes later Ron pulled into a parking spot next to the red convertible that had been there for at least five minutes. Ron realized that he liked driving the bigger car but it was a lot more difficult to park. He shut off the car and the music went off. Silence filled the car again. Neither of them made a move to get out.

"Are you ok?" Ron finally asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered in a small voice. "We're getting married, we have a house, and we have a car. My dad wants grandkids. It seems like it's exactly what should be happening but now we're taking this big four month break from everything and I don't know how they're going to feel about it." Ron took her hand.

"I'll tell them." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell them." Ron repeated. "You decided to go to Paris for four months for me so I'll break the news to them for you." He smiled at Hermione who smiled back.

"But remember this is our decision and we're just telling them. They're not making the decision for us." Hermione said to him.

"I will." Ron smiled at her.

"Thank you." Hermione said, leaning over to give Ron a kiss.

They traveled into the restaurant where Arthur and Richard were sitting at a table, their hair looking windblown and they were both excitedly talking about the convertible. Molly and Ann joined them fifteen minutes afterward. Orders were placed and then everyone was silent.

"So what is it this time?" Ann asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, pulled out of her reverie.

"Last time you invited us to dinner you told us you were getting married at the end of December." Molly added.

"Well actually we do have some news." Ron said, taking Hermione's hand under the table. Richard smiled, hoping that they were going to give him the news he'd been waiting for. "A couple weeks ago I met with Jacques Boirot." Ron started. Richard lost his smiled realizing that "you're going to be a grandpa" didn't start with "a couple weeks ago I met with Jacques Boirot."…unless Jacques Boirot was a doctor that gave them the news. He let Ron continue though, hoping it was going to be what he thought. "And…well…he offered me a job…as the person in charge of making the Gazette worldwide." When Ron paused here all four parents placed their congratulations (although it wasn't the news he was looking for Richard was still happy) and his mother and Ann pulled Ron in for hugs. They took this part of the news good but Ron hadn't had a chance to tell them that part that might upset him.

"Well that's wonderful news." Molly said once the excitement had died down and everyone was sitting down.

"It is." Ron nodded. "And well, we were going to tell you this at the wedding but since we have the house we figured we should tell you now." Everyone looked at Ron, confused. Hermione gave Ron an encouraging nod. "The job requires me to go to Paris for four months and then a few weeks throughout the year. We're leaving the day after we get back from the honeymoon so we're not going to be able to move into the house until May." Silence was the response to this.

"We've discussed it together and we wanted you guys to know." Hermione said, adding her part.

"Well the Gazette's expanding, how wonderful." Ann said. "I think that moving to Paris for four months would be great for you two, it's almost like an extended honeymoon but you have to work. It'll pay off in the end though and you can always move into the house in May." She smiled at them and then got out of her chair and hugged both Ron and Hermione.

"Can we still come to visit you? And will you come back for the babies being born?" Molly asked.

"Of course." Hermione answered. "We've already talked to Jacques about coming back for a week to see Max and Dennis and he's told us that we'll have a guest room as well as an office so anyone's welcome to visit."

"Great." Molly smiled. Arthur and Richard smiled, glad that their wives took this news ok and they congratulated their children. Hermione and Ron felt so much better; getting this news off of their chests, now the only thing they had to worry about was Harry.

After lunch Ron and Hermione got back into the Chevy Tahoe after saying goodbye to their parents. Hermione took out the piece of paper where she wrote the directions to their house.

"Ready to go check out _la maison_?" Hermione asked with a smiled on her face. Ron nodded, smiling back.

Hermione sang along to the music while Ron followed the directions to their house. It took a bit of time because they had to drive an hour to get to the city and then it would be another two hours until they reached the Wizard neighborhood where they'd be living. Thankfully it was more common for wizards to have cars because it made an inconspicuous way for them to travel where there would be muggles around so there would be a driveway.

Ron and Hermione decided to stop at their flat to pick up boxes to take with them to the new house. They got upstairs and as they reached their floor, they found Harry walking out of his flat with Ginny behind him.

"Hi." Ginny said cautiously.

"Hi." Hermione replied, smiling lightly.

"Hey." Ron said, looking at Harry. Harry just nodded.

"We were going to drop some boxes off at the new house." Hermione said quietly. "You're welcome to come if you want."

"No thanks." Harry said bitterly. "We're going to visit our friends who are staying in this country." Hermione looked crestfallen as Harry answered. Ginny stared at him surprised. She'd spent the entire morning telling him that these were his best friends and they wanted him to be ok with it.

"Don't do this." Ron said angrily, through clenched teeth because Harry's response and the cause for the look on Hermione's face made him angry. Harry turned back to Ron glaring.

"Forget about it." Harry said. "It's not like you'll be here long enough to care whether I'm pissed or not." He started down the stairs, angrily.

"She asked you a goddamn question." Ron retorted angrily as Harry stopped on the stairs. "She didn't ask you to be happy that we're moving or even accept it. All she wanted to know was if you wanted to come." Ron didn't wait for Harry's response. He stomped up to the door and opened the apartment door. Harry stomped back down the rest of the stairs. Hermione and Ginny were left there.

"I'll talk to him." Ginny assured Hermione, putting her hand on Hermione's arm before following Harry down the stairs. Hermione walked into her flat, seeing Ron putting small boxes into bigger one. Hermione, unsure of what to say, went into the office and shrunk the desk and all of the other furniture by magic to bring them as well. She had the entire office packed up with the exception of the things they would need. She carried the big box out that was heavy with the entire contents of their office in it. Hermione walked out to see Ron sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hand. He looked a little upset; Hermione didn't want to mention Harry again because even though he looked like he was sorry about what he said, he was still angry.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, struggling with the weight of the box.

"I've got that." Ron said, jumping up to relieve her of the box. "The one over there is lighter." He informed her. Hermione went to grab the box and took a look around the flat. It looked very empty with only a couch, chair, boxes for Paris, and kitchen table. Every picture and accessory to the room was packed into one of the boxes. Their room still had everything in it but the apartment looked empty.

Ron carried two boxes full of smaller ones that were full of their shrunken things. Hermione carried that last box and they put them into the back of the Chevy Tahoe, headed in the direction of their new house. For the first half hour they drove in silence, listening to the radio. Ron looked over at Hermione while he drove steadily along the road, liking driving. She was frowning out the window. He tried to think of something to say but he didn't know how to start. He knew he shouldn't have snapped back at Harry afterwards but he hated the look on Hermione's face when Harry answered her question. Harry was his best friend but he could be a prat sometimes. After a few minutes Ron gave up trying to think of something to say and just turned the music up. They went another ten minutes listening to the radio.

_Ooo ee ooo I look just like Buddy Holly. Oh oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore._

Ron and Hermione knew this song from the Weezer CD they had. Ron turned up the music a little.

_I don't care what they say about us anyway. I don't care 'bout that._

Ron smiled as he listened to the song and even though Hermione's head was still facing the window he could tell she was smiling too.

"_Don't you ever fear, I'm always there, I know that you need help…"_ Ron sang along with it. He turned to Hermione to see if she was going to join in.

_"Woohoo and you know I'm yours. Woohoo and I know you're mine. Woohoo and that's for all of time." _Hermione joined in. They both broke into the chorus, laughing.

_"…I don't care 'bout that."_ The song finished and Ron turned down the radio. Hermione smiled at him.

"Do you think when we get back we could have a party?" Hermione asked. "We could invite everyone to see our house."

"That sounds like a plan." Ron smiled at her. They finished the ride, talking about all the things that they could do with the new house.

An hour later Ron pulled the car to a stop and took the key out. They were parked in the driveway of a house – their house.

From the outside the house appeared to be one floor. The house was white with a brick chimney coming out of the roof. A large window was to the right of the door and there was another window on the left that was smaller and right outside of it there was a navy blue window box where flowers would be planted in the spring. In front of the navy blue door with a semi-circle window on it were two steps with railings painted white. And on either side of that were areas for more planting. There was an even amount of soil on each side, sectioned off for planting flowers. Hermione smiled at the house, knowing that her parents chose the right one. She and Ron got out of the car. There was a white picket fence, surrounding their property and at before the pathway lain out with stepping-stones, was a rose trellis that would look great in the spring when the flowers would bloom.

"By the time we get back, it'll be spring and this place will look amazing with all of the flowers." Hermione pointed out. Ron smiled. Hermione started for the trunk of the car but Ron took her hand to stop her.

"Let's just check the place out first." He said smiling.

"Alright." Hermione agreed. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and she and Ron followed the path to the front door of the house. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she waited for Ron to get the door open and they walked in. There was a hallway in front of them with were several doorways coming off the hallways and a one at the end of the hallway. The one nearest to the door on the right was a small coat closet.

Next to that on the right was a large doorway with French doors. This one led to where the living room would be. The big window let the sun shine through and there was a smaller window on the other wall. The hardwood floors looked unscratched due to a spell. On the wall at the back of the room was a brick fireplace. It completed the room nicely.

Hermione smiled, envisioning the possibilities of the colors to pain the living room and the furniture for it. Ron smiled, thinking that they had their own house all to themselves now.

In the corner of the room, Hermione noticed, there was a set of ten stairs leading up to a door.

"I thought this was only one floor." Hermione questioned, following Ron forward. They walked up the first five steps and stopped on the small landing before climbing the final five.

"Maybe it's an attic." Ron suggested, turning the knob of the door and walking into the sunlit room. It wasn't an attic but a room above the living room. There were two sun windows in the roof, letting the sun shine in brightly. It had unscratched hardwood floors as well as the living room and a smaller window seat on the window at the far wall.

"I think we've discovered our room." Hermione said with a smile.

"Could you picture it?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around her. "On a Sunday morning sitting in bed and reading the paper, drinking coffee with the sun shining through. Eventually the kids would wake up and come running in with the dog and then we would all get up and go downstairs to the kitchen where you would make one of your wonderful breakfasts and then we'd all go to the Burrow where the kids would get to play with their cousins and we'd have the big Sunday lunch with our family. Then finally we'd end it with a family Quidditch game." Hermione buried her head in Ron's chest, taking in his smell, wanting to remember every thing about the moment. It was the moment when she realized that she was even more in love with Ron than she could have possibly thought.

"I can't wait." She whispered. She didn't let him go and they stayed like that for another couple of minutes, in their new room.

Afterwards Hermione leaned her head up for a kiss and they traveled back down the ten steps into their living room and back into the hallway. They went in the room directly across from the living room. It was an average size room with one window in it that looked out on the front yard. It could either be turned into a guest bedroom or an office/ library. They went down the hall to the next one. It was bigger and no windows. There was a closet at the back wall that made the decision of whether it would be a guest room or an office/library. They left the guest bedroom and traveled across the hall to the bathroom. It was much bigger than the one they had in their apartment and it had a claw foot tub. The tile in the room was ivory with ruby colored diamonds in the middle. It was the perfect color scheme for the bathroom.

The last room at the end of the hall was the kitchen. Hermione smiled when she saw it. In their apartment there wasn't a lot of room for the kitchen but this was much better. There was a large chrome fridge, a sink the same color, a wizard stove, and an island in the middle with black and white tile on it. Hermione envisioned the endless possibilities.

There was another small door in the kitchen that led to the basement, which was carpeted in tan. It also held another bathroom down there along with a laundry room. It was perfect for a rec. room. Back in the kitchen was another door, leading out to the backyard. It opened up to a stone area, perfect for a small table and chairs. It would make a nice place for breakfast on a summer morning. The backyard was grassy with a big maple tree. Off of the tree hung a handmade swing. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other knowing that this was perfect.

"Well it won't fit a Quidditch Pitch but we can play soccer out here." Hermione suggested. Ron smiled even bigger.

"I can't wait." He said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'm going to grab some boxes." Ron said. "I want to get the office set up while we're here." He kissed Hermione's forehead and walked through the gate on the side of the house that led to the driveway. Hermione started for the swing and had a seat, gently pushing herself back and forth. She was happy, really happy. This was like an almost perfect moment.

She pushed off and tipped her head back, closing her eyes, smiling. After a minute she went to help Ron unpack the boxes, still smiling.

An hour later all of the boxes were places on the floor in the living room except for the office, which was unpacked and set up.

"Maybe we could get a leather couch for right there." Hermione said, pointing out an empty space next to a bookshelf. They had discovered that the room would need a lot more than they had. Paint, extra furniture, curtains…and more but that was why Hermione was making a list. They were going to go through each room in the house to figure out what they would need.

"How about in brown?" Ron suggested. Hermione smiled and wrote that down in her notebook. She was settled into one of the chairs that were in their former office and Ron was in the desk chair. A set of chimes went off somewhere in the house, signaling them that there was a guests. "I'll get it. It's probably mum coming to check up and see how we like it." Ron said, hoping up from the desk chair and exiting the room.

"Tell her I'll be right there." Hermione said, focused on what she was writing in her notebook. Ron nodded and went to answer the front door. He was surprised to pull the door open and find Harry there. There were a couple seconds of awkward silence before Ron broke it.

"Since when do you knock on our door?" Ron questioned. It was meant to be a joke but it came out sounding stiff. He pushed the screen door open, nearly missing Harry. He turned his back on Harry, staring at the entrance to the kitchen.

Harry shut the front door and stood, unsure of what to do or where to go from there. He felt bad for the way he acted towards his friends, how he hurt Hermione and fought with Ron. He had just dropped Ginny off at Hogwarts and then unsure of what to do he Apparated to the address Ginny had put in his pocket.

"This is a nice place." Harry said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Ron said coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione watched from the opening in the door. She knew they looked like little children fighting but it was their way of solving fights. If only she had popcorn…

"Is there room for a Quidditch Pitch in the back?" Harry asked. Ron turned around to answer his question happily but remembered they were fighting. He fought back a smile, remembering that he and Harry had decided they wanted Quidditch Pitches in their backyards.

"No, I think there's one down the road at the park though." He said quietly. There wasn't any trace of anger in his voice anymore, just remorse.

More awkward silence.

Before Harry could suggest that they could play sometime, Ron interjected.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Harry asked. "I'm the one that acted like a git, not you."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Ron answered. "And I'm sorry that we're going to Paris." He said the last part quietly.

"Don't be." Harry told him. "Don't feel sorry because I overreacted. This is great. The Gazette is expanding. When I added my part for buying the office, this is what I wanted to happen. I'll come visit you when it isn't a match weekend or well, you know if you guys aren't busy and you want me to come by for a day or two, just say the word." Ron smiled.

"You're welcome anytime mate. And you don't even have to knock." Ron assured him. They both laughed before Harry stepped forward for one of their guy hugs.

Hermione couldn't control herself anymore.

"You two are so…" But she never got to finish her sentence as she walked out of the room because they both pulled her into the hug. Hermione shook her head and wrapped her arms around her best friend and fiancée. "I love you guys." She said, smiling even more that things were back to normal.

Ron and Hermione excitedly showed Harry around their new house and Hermione made more notes of what they would need. Harry was glad that he made up with them. It might have been a little awkward at the wedding if the best man and groom were in a fight.

Hermione had her HLF meeting that night so she informed them that she needed to get back because she was going to break the news to Helen tonight.

"We'll leave the car here and Apparate back since we won't need the car anymore." Hermione said.

"But, but…what about…Christmas! Yeah, we need the car to get to your house the day after Christmas otherwise that nosy cousin of yours who thought he was better at chess than I was is going to get suspicious." Ron smiled, having found a way of driving back. Hermione laughed. She knew him too well.

"Alright. You two can take the car back but I'm Apparating or I'll be late. Please don't crash it." Hermione smiled at them. "Now, don't make a mess of the house, you can order something out for dinner, my grandparents number is in your phone. Thank them and tell them I'll call them tomorrow…and of course have fun." Hermione said as she put her jacket on. She kissed Ron goodbye and gave Harry a hug. "I'm glad you came." She said.

"Me too." Harry assured her.

She Apparated off, leaving them in the house. They decided that they would get pizza and watch a movie in Harry's apartment. So Ron drove them back to the city and they went through with their plans after Ron called Hermione's grandparents to thank them for the car. He updated them on their lives with help from Harry's muggle knowledge and then they settled into the chairs in Harry's apartment, each with a box of pizza and case of butterbeer. Hermione returned that night to find them both asleep in the chairs with pizza crust, pizza boxes, and butterbeer bottles on the floor. The TV was blaring the episode of _Friends_ where Monica and Chandler decided they were going to move in together and they had to tell Joey that Chandler was moving out and then Monica had to tell Rachel that Chandler was moving in.

"_It's like the end of an era!"_ Rachel cried on the TV. Hermione smiled but then thought of Ginny. She looked down at Ron and Harry, knowing they had made up but now she and Ginny would have to talk it out. Even thought she tried to make it seem like she wasn't, Ginny was upset too. Hermione shut the TV off and got two blankets and covered, Ron and Harry before going across the hall to contemplate what to say to Ginny.

**a/n: Let me know what you think!!! **

**Always,  
Kylie  
**


	21. Paris

Hi, I don't know how many people are actually reading this and how many stopped because I hadn't responded to anything. I am sorry but I don't think I could have come to the decision that I did without not responding.

I tried to write a lot of times but I was just stumped. But I know what it was and I have made my decision...

So I will write in the wedding and that will be the next and final chapter for Always and Forever BUT there will be another one titled Paris. The title is self explanitory and it's from Hermione's point of view. It'll go through their time in Paris and continue to when they have children. I needed a change and without writing the wedding and Paris would have left you guys hanging. I have started writing the PAris story and will put that up as soon as the wedding chapter is done. Hopefully by the weekend's end. I hope you all are happy with this and still listening.

Again I am sorry for not updating after I said so but I just couldn't get anything more out of this story.

Please Forgive and review to tell me what you think of it or if you will continue becuase I'll only continue if you will review!!!

Love,

your very, very, very sorry Author, Kylie


	22. Go on!

**GO ON TO CHAPTER 23. THAT'S THE REAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. Always And Forever

**a/n: Hey guys. So this is the final chapter of the story. I made it twenty three so you can review and please review so I know how many people are going to keep reading Paris. I hope this meets all of the expectations you guys had for the wedding. I tried and I'm glad that I could finally get a chapter up for you. I hope you like it and please review so I know if I should put the first chapter of Paris this week. **

**Please review.  
****Thanks,  
****Kylie**

**Always and Forever  
**

Hermione awoke and felt like she was going to vomit. Not the best feeling to have on the day you're supposed to get married. She rolled over in the large bed that she had all to herself and hugged the empty space there. Ron would have been there if they were like a normal young couple that wasn't getting married. They would be in their own apartment together and she wouldn't be nervous about getting married, moving to Paris and practically starting over. It was all a lot to take in. She took a deep breath and thought of the events that had gone on in the past weeks.

She and Ginny had cried their eyes out, watched chick flicks and talked about how different things were going to be and how much they would miss each other. It really was the end of an era.

Harry and Ginny were now officially engaged. He had proposed to her on Christmas in front of her family. They were getting married in summer after Ginny graduated.

And then there was the house.

Instead of storing everything in the house while they were away they had taken most of it with them and the rest was moved to a storage facility and then they sold the house to Fred and Angelina. It was sudden and caused a lot of explaining to their parents but Ron and Hermione decided that they were going to spend the year, possibly longer in Paris. Hermione would come back to London one day a week to visit her bookshop and everyone could visit them while in Paris.

It had been really random how they decided to move. They had been lying on the floor in their apartment, it was one of the last nights there and Hermione had been thinking.

"Four months isn't really that long." She decided. "Nothing is really accomplished and it isn't even long enough to say that we actually lived in Paris."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well I just think if we're going to Paris, we should move there." Ron sat up and looked at her.

"You want to move to Paris?" Ron asked, a little surprised but he seemed to like the idea.

"Well for a year at the least, maybe longer." Hermione said, smiling. "If you want to."

"I do." Ron said, smiling and nodding. "Yeah."

They had been trying to decide what to do with the house when Fred and Angelina announced that they were looking for more room as they were considering that in a few years they wanted to start a family. Papers had been signed and everything had been switched over before they told their parents.

Hermione hadn't realized until now how big a move this was. It was a whole new start, a whole new life, it was…it was marriage and for the first time when she thought about it, she wanted to vomit. She sat up and got out of bed walking around the room once to loose the nauseous feeling. It didn't work. She fell into a chair that was facing the large window in her room. She could see all of the hotel workers setting up the beach for her special day but she wasn't sure if she would make it down that aisle. She decided she needed air and a walk down on the beach would calm her nerves. Hermione headed to her suitcase to grab clothes; she needed to go before Ginny came to help her get ready.

xxx

Ron was sitting down by the water thinking. He had slipped out of his hotel room just as he heard Fred and George singing a song to tease him about the wedding. The song was definitely headed in the direction of his room if he hadn't of gotten out of there in time. Ron was too nervous about this whole life-changing move to deal with anyone, he supposed that this was the cold feet that George was talking about at his wedding was happening to him now. Ron had been so sure that this was the right move, proposing wanting to get married soon. Now he wasn't so sure that those were right at all. He was only 18 and not ready to be a husband…let alone in Paris where they were moving for the year. What had he gotten himself into? There was no way he could leave Hermione standing at the altar but he wasn't so sure he could be there at the altar when she came towards him.

He stood up from the sand and started walking along the water trying to figure out what he was suppose to do.

xxx

Hermione walked along the water with her jeans folded up so they wouldn't get wet from the crashing waves. She had on a t-shirt that she had just realized was Ron's favorite. The thought made her want to cry because she didn't know why she couldn't be happy about to marry him. It was her day, her special day. She'd dreamed about this since she was a little girl and the fantasy became more real when she and Ron finally got serious. But she had never imagined that afterwards she was supposed to embark on this scary new journey.

Fighting the urge to stop and cry she continued to walk. In the distance she saw the profile of a figure walking toward her. She tried to look down and pass unnoticed with her sunglasses covering her eyes but she was unmistakable to the only person who knew her better than she even did. It took her a second but she too figured out who had been approaching her.

She didn't say anything; instead she threw her arms around him and hugged him. The feeling of nausea went away, as did the overwhelming need to cry. She was safe. She felt comfortable. She was with Ron.

"I'm scared." She admitted in a small voice. She hated to sound vulnerable after keeping up such a cheerful attitude about the wedding and the move but there was no reason to start this marriage on feelings that were covered up by pride.

Ron knew this too.

"I know." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I am too."

Those three words made everything better. Hermione now knew that she would walk down that aisle, barefoot just like she had wanted and in the end she would be a wife in sickness and in health, forever and ever. It was comforting to think of this and even though there was still the big move and all the changes they would endure that scared the hell out of her she would go through with this because she was going to go through it with someone who was just as scared as her and could help her deal.

Ron kissed the top of her head again. He held her tightly and knew that whatever doubts he had before were gone. They were now stupid thoughts pushed to the back of his head. It was here in front of him, that was what his future was. He was ready for anything as long as she was there with him.

xxx

The ceremony would start at four, that's why Ginny yelled for _only_ ten minutes before turning Hermione's hotel room into a mini spa. Every possible step was taken to get Hermione ready. Waxing, tweezing, plucking, exfoliating, moisturizing…and a lot of other stuff that all turned into one word, preparations. Ginny had claimed it was necessary even though it seemed pointless and some of it was painful. By the time that Fleur, Alison, Angelina, Alicia, Molly, and Ann had come into the room, Hermione was ready to tell Ginny what she could do with her damn tweezers.

Finally Hermione was ready for her dress. She took it to the bathroom and stepped into it, liking how her reflection in the mirror looked. She truly looked like a bride, a grown up woman who was ready to become a wife.

Everyone was waiting to see her but she wanted to take a moment to look at herself. Her brown hair was left down and curly around her shoulders, with a simple headpiece resting on her head. A few shells were placed around it to match the shells in the dress. The dress fit her, hugging every curve of her body. She was bursting with giddiness knowing that soon she would be exchanging vows and getting married. She was overwhelmed with excitement and nerves.

Finally ready, Hermione smiled and opened the bathroom door.

Ann and Molly were brought to tears in joy, Ginny had never stopped crying since she and Hermione had begun preparations, the two pregnant women couldn't help but cry and Fleur had to leave because she was getting teary-eyed but claimed that she had something in her eye.

Hermione tried not to cry as well but she was caught up in the moment and she was…she was actually getting married.

It was almost time.

Hermione paced anxiously as she waited for the ceremony to get started. She was alone in the room…or so she thought as she sat down in one of the chairs and put her feet up, lifting the glass of champagne that someone had brought her.

"Starting early?" Someone asked from behind her. Hermione coughed up champagne and after checking that none got on her dress she turned to see Harry standing there in the best man uniform with his hair sticking up at odd ends. Hermione laughed and ran to him with outstretched arms. It was good to see him and be able to talk to her best friend before she walked down the aisle.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her. "You look, beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm a nervous wreck but I'm excited too." Hermione said.

"I can't believe that you two are actually going to do this."

"You better believe it cuz it's really happening. I had to pinch myself earlier to double-check" Harry laughed.

"I knew it would happen." He told her. "You two are going to do fine and have two kids, Harry and Harriett. I even think they'll like living in Paris." Hermione laughed now.

"That's strange because the three kids I was planning on having were with Snape and we were going to live in Iceland." Hermione and Harry both laughed. "Do you think we'll be fine living in Paris?" Hermione asked seriously when the laughing stopped.

Harry nodded. "Oh yeah. You two are going to love it there. As soon as Ginny's out of school and I figure out a way to get switched over to France's team we'll be there too. We'll be there our whole lives and I won't learn a word of French." Even though Harry was joking around to make her feel better, it made Hermione a little sad to think that they were leaving Harry and Ginny.

"Promise that you and Ginny will always be there in our lives whether we live in Antarctica and you live in The Bahamas or something. I couldn't do this without my best friends."

"I promise." Harry said. "Mione, you're never going to get rid of me." Hermione smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute in silence, before Harry had to go check on Ron. He gave his best friend a kiss before hugging her again and then he left.

As soon as Hermione relaxed and sat down with the tempting glass of champagne Ginny came into the room, she looked great in her dress and with her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Are you ready for this?" Ginny asked. "I mean everything. If not we can always get outta here and be on the next portkey back to London. I promise that I'll convert my closet into a room for you to stay for a couple of years until you're really ready to do this." Ginny knew her so well and this morning Hermione would have taken her offer, no question, but she was ready now. She would not run away from her fears because at the end of the aisle was someone who would help her get past them.

"Gin, I'm really going to do this." Hermione said. "But if I faint before I get to the end of the aisle just tell them I say 'I do'."

"Whatever you want." Ginny said, her eyes tearing up. "Just as long as you're happy. Wow, I can't believe it, sis." Hermione smiled and reached over to hug Ginny.

"I'll be ok, right? We'll be ok, right? And you and Harry? It'll all be fine…right? I mean everything's changing and I'm getting married. Is this really happening?…" Hermione was talking so fast that it all became a mess of words. Ginny understood her though.

"Hermione." She interrupted. "Breathe." Hermione breathed. "Everything looks perfect out there. This is really happening and you look amazing. Calm down because in less than ten minutes you're walking down that aisle. I love you and you're going to do fine, today and in Paris. I promise."

"Oh Gin." Hermione reached out to hug Ginny again and was afraid to let go because this meant that it was actually happening.

When she finally did let go Ginny had tears running down her face.

"It was smart to use water proof mascara the second time around." Ginny noted, as she wiped away tears.

"Gin?" Hermione questioned.

"It's nothing." Ginny said. "I'm just really glad this is finally happening and now I'm scared." She held up her left hand and Hermione smiled knowingly at the diamond.

"So was I." Hermione said. "It's natural." Ginny smiled and hugged Hermione again.

"I hope so." She said.

Hermione sat down and told Ginny the story of what happened that morning to help Ginny get over her fears.

xxx

"Ready sweetie?" Hermione turned to see her father smiling at her, looking as if her was going to cry even though he had already done that when he first saw her. Hermione's heart jumped but she was ready. She turned to Ginny and gave Ginny's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She said, smiling.

It was all a blur as everyone turned to watch her walk down the aisle with her father escorting her. Her eyes remained focused on the smiling, red haired man that was standing at the end of the aisle.

"You look beautiful." Ron whispered as he took her hand and stood in front of the ministry official with her. They smiled at each other knowing that their lines were coming, the ones they had rehearsed and rehearsed to themselves, the ones that expressed their love of one another.

"Ronald and Hermione have chosen to write their own vows. Ronald if you will:" The ministry official said. Ron smiled at Hermione and instead of taking out the sheet of paper with his vows on it, he looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, I had vows this morning but they don't seem appropriate right now. I had so many versions of my vows and they all told you how much I loved you and were glad that you were in my life. You know that. What I want to do is tell you how I feel right now at this very moment. You're standing in front of me, looking beautiful like always but it's different because now you'll be my wife. I know that as long as you're here with me we'll be ok. Right now I want to do this and start a life with you." Hermione choked up fresh tears and Ron wiped them from her eyes and kissed her softly. "I love you." He said. "I vow that I'll always be there for support and encouragement, I'll always be there to start little fights with, and I'll always be there even when you don't need me." He slipped the wedding band around her finger.

"Hermione," The ministry official said. Hermione took a deep breath and began her vows.

"Ron, we started out as friends and slowly over the years as we grew our feelings for each other did too. You've always been there for me and the first time I kissed you, I knew that you were the one I wanted to be talking to on this day. I want to be there for you and I want to go places with you. I want a family with you. I know this is going to work and we'll see it through till the end. We've got this huge history together and I want to create a future together. I love you Ronald Weasley." She kissed his cheek where a few tears had fallen. "I vow to love you as long as I live." She slipped the wedding band on his finger.

They were lost in each other, ready to make this marriage work as the ministry official announced, "You may now kiss the bride!" Hermione went to take a step forward but the combination of bare feet and sand Hermione tripped and fell right into Ron's arms. He kissed her, his wife and then they smiled out at their friends and family.

They were married now.

xxx

After walking back up the aisle Ron and Hermione kissed once more while they waited to line up and say hello to their guests.

"Oh my god. You did it! You got married!" Ginny exclaimed running toward them and hugging them. Ron and Hermione hugged Ginny and then turned to see Harry smiling at them.

"Wow." Was all he said and came over to join in on the hugging.

They said hello to all of their guests and thanked them for coming. Next it was time for pictures…and a lot of them. Ron and Hermione together. The newlyweds and their families. The bride and her family, then with her new family. The groom with his family and then his new family. The bride and Ginny. The bride and Harry. The groom and Harry, The groom and Ginny. Harry and Ginny. The bride and all of her new sisters. The groom with his brothers and best man. The bride with her new niece and nephew. The bride and groom with their niece and nephew. Then a big family portrait and more of the bride and groom alone.

Finally it was time to go in for the first dance. The DJ that they had chosen had a list of all of their music and went to announce the wedding party.

"And now, give it up for the Maid of Honor, Ginny Weasley and the Best Man Harry Potter." Harry and Ginny walked down the rows of burning torches stuck in the sand. They took their seat at the table and then waited as the bride and groom were announced. "Let's all hear it for the newlyweds, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Ron and Hermione held each other's hands and walked past the torches and onto the section of sand that was made for dancing.

There were torches surrounding the area of the beach that was for the reception. The sun was starting to set and the torches would come in handy. In the center of the tables was the dancing area. The surrounding tables round tables with seashell centerpieces. Directly in front of them was a long table with an interesting pattern of shells stuck together to resemble a heart. That was where their family saw and they would join at the two chairs in the middle.

Music filled the speakers that were all around them. For their song, Ron and Hermione had chosen Love Will Keep Us Alive by the Eagles. Slowly they started moving to the music. Hermione sung the words softly and Ron smiled at her. He held his wife in his arms and danced with her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said back and moved closer to him. She smiled up at him as she moved with him, those extra dance lessons on the balcony has paid off.

The song ended with Ron dipping Hermione and pulling her back into his arms and kissing her. They smiled at each other as the DJ cut in again after the applauding had stopped.

"Ron and Hermione wanted to dedicate this next song to Harry and Ginny for always being there for them." He said as Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne started playing. There were a few more dedications to their parents and then Ron's brother's and his wife, even Tonks and Lupin. Finally they got to the salsa song that they had dedicated to Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione joined the crowd on the dance floor.

It was time for toasts so everyone had a seat. The food would be delivered after the Best Man and Maid of Honor made their toasts.

"I've known Ron and Hermione since we were eleven." Harry began. "I have witnesses that can testify to say that they didn't like each other very much at first." Everyone laughed, even Hermione who looked like she wanted to cry. "But by the time we were twelve there was something starting there. I've watched Hermione and Ron's love grow from petty fights, to full-blown rows, and then they were finally together. I still hear the occasional row once in a while but I know that they're meant to be. So to an everlasting marriage that is bound to be filled with lots of love and fighting. I love you guys." Harry held up his glass and everyone drank to Ron and Hermione. Ron stood up to hug Harry and then Hermione did the same, with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ginny began her speech.

"I've never thought of my brother Ron as the sharpest one and neither did a lot of other people." Everyone laughed but Ron. "I can safely say that he's grown out of that stage when he made the decision to love Hermione. I have never seen him happier, more fun to be around, or even dedicated to something so passionately than when he's with Hermione.

"And Hermione has been my best friend since before she and Ron decided to get together. She was a very studious person and… pretty much a workaholic. But now she's happy and for the most part easy going. Basically the point I'm trying to get at is that these two bring out the best in each other and Hermione I'm so happy that you married my brother." Ginny had tears coming down her cheeks as Hermione stood up to hug her. Ron followed and thanked Ginny as well.

The night was coming to an end quickly. The cake had pretty much ended up on their faces everywhere but then again they enjoyed cake the most that way.

Everyone was having a great time dancing, laughing and being in the presence of the newly married couple. As the hour grew later Ron pulled Hermione away to another part of the beach, only lit by stars.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. She seemed to be thinking.

"Happy. Really happy." She decided. "It happened. It really happened."

"Yeah, it did." Ron nodded. He took her hand and pulled her toward him. He then put his arms around her and held her tight. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. "It's different." He said. "I can do that whenever I want."

"You could have before." Hermione said but she too knew that there was a difference. Ron nodded.

"Yeah but you're my wife now." Hermione smiled and felt giddy as he called her that.

"True…and you're my husband." She said, trying out the words. Ron smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. They stumbled on the sand again and both fell back. Hermione fell on Ron. "You're my husband now. It's you and me, this is the kind of forever commitment that is well…forever." She took a deep breath. "Are you really ready for this?" She asked. Ron kissed her again.

"Look inside your ring again. It says Always and Forever. I'm in it till forever…with you." Ron said. Tearing up again Hermione kissed him again and they turned to stare up at the stars in the sky. "This is how I want to spend forever." He whispered. "With you."

"Always." Hermione whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. With their fingers intertwined and the loud wedding music echoing in the dark they were with each other and now in a marriage. When they left for their honeymoon the next day or went off to Paris, they would always have each other and this moment under the stars.


End file.
